Run! Run!
by Himawari Wia
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan bahagia sebagai sopir taksi sebelum seorang perampok Bank bermulut kasar bernama Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjadikaannya sandera. Ikut dalam pelarian berbahaya, namun faktanya kejadian tak terduga mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Naruto bahkan harus mimisan berkali-kali dan pingsan saat sekamar dengan Sasuke. TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

A coming soon fanfiction

.

A collaboration fanfiction by L Samudra Putra and Himawari Wia (sebenernya wia cuman jadi tukang upload dan rusuh aja di sini)

Title: Run! Run!

Rater: T++

Disclaimer: anime/manga naruto owned by Masashi Khisimoto

Warning : Shonen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU, violence dan lain-lain

Main pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (sasunaru)

.

.

.

ENJOEY THE TREILER~~

Sumpah demi apa! Naruto hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan bahagia sebagai sopir taksi sebelum seorang perampok Bank bermulut kasar bernama Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjadikaannya sandera. Ikut dalam pelarian berbahaya, namun faktanya berbagai kejadian tak terduga mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Naruto bahkan harus mimisan berkali-kali dan pingsan saat sekamar dengan Sasuke.

"Singkirkan lututmu dari selangkanganku!"

.

"Apa yang kau baca ini? Choi Yung Do meremas kasar rambut Kim Tan dan mendorong lelaki itu ke dinding untuk memulai permainan panas. Apa-apaan yang kau baca ini Naruto?"

.

Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistol tepat dikening Naruto "Kau mengkhianatiku, brengsek!"

.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku, Sasuke, kau akan melindungiku, akan ada disisiku, tapi nyatanya kau akan pergi meninggalkanku! Kau pembohong, sialan!"

.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"/ "Sini biar kugendong."

.

"Kematian adalah harga yang pantas untukmu!"/ "Tak masalah, asalkan disisimu, rasanya hidupku sudah sangat berarti."

.

"Naruto.. bagaimana kau melewati hidupmu yang amat pelik selama ini?"

.

"Berhentilah menjadi pihak yang mendominasi."

.

Sasuke melempar Naruto keranjang. "Kau milikku, Naruto! Apa kau lupa?"

.

Naruto menunduk dan membiarkan airmata menari di pipinya, "Aku.. hanya ingin bersamamu.. Sasuke"

.

"Lain kali tutup pintu kalau kau mandi!"/"Kenapa? Kau mau mandi denganku? Jangan!"

.

"Sasuke, jangan tarik selimutnya~"

.

"Stop! Jangan menusukku!"

.

"Sasuke, kenapa 'itu'mu keras sekali?"/"Ini senter, goblok!"

"Sasuke, aku mau beli lingerie ini!"/Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut.

.

"Sasuke, boneka ini lucu!"/Denyutan dipelipis Sasuke makin cepat dan menyiksa.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau pakai kolor warna apa?"

.

Dan ditengah kerumunan pusat perbelanjaan Sasuke terpaksa membungkam mulut cerewet Naruto dengan... (End summary)

Note :

Oya, Minna-san suka chapter satu akan wia upload secepatnya~(hari rabu) jadi berikan pendapat minna-san pada kotak review yaa~ see you~

By. Himawari wia (L-senpai mungkin akan muncul di chap 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna~~! (ini siang goblok)

Okeeehh~! Karena minna-san merespon dengan baik dank arena wia juga anak baik, wia update ficnya hari rabu seperti permintaan minna-san~ silahkan di nikmati~! (tumben gak cuap cuap banyak ni anak?)

.

.

Title: Run! Run!

by L Samudra Putra and Himawari Wia (sebenernya wia cuman jadi tukang upload dan rusuh aja di sini)

Rater: T++

Disclaimer: anime/manga naruto owned by Masashi Khisimoto

Gender: Adventure, Drama (ganti gender)

Warning : Shonen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU, violence dan lain-lain

Main pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (sasunaru)

Chapter 1 :

Ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang indah ketika Naruto dengan tenang membawa laju mobilnya sembari mendengarkan lagu dari radio. Mobil berwarna kuning dengan _neonbox_ kecil di atap bertuliskan _taxi_ itu sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya, Naruto menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu. "Ah... disana..."

Setelah menepikan mobil, Naruto turun dan bergegas mendekati stand penjual _milkshake_. Naruto menyodorkan selembar uang lalu kembali dalam mobil dengan segelas kopi yang hangat ditangan. Membuka kaca mobil hingga bawah, Naruto menopangkan siku ke jendela dan menikmati seduhan kopi instan itu.

"Aah... enaknya.. pagi yang indah.. tenang dan damai... semoga pelangganku banyak hari ini. Ah! ah! apa ini?" Shappier itu membola dan berbinar, Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama kicau penyiar di radio.

_"Baiklah seluruh warga kota A, sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi, selamat beraktifitas dan selama satu jam ke depan kami akan menemani anda dengan lagu lagu hits dan lagu kita untuk segmen pertama adalah.."  
_  
"Super junior! Bigbang" Naruto berseru semangat pada radio.

_"One direction.. baik para pendengar selamat beraktifitas dan Justin Bieber akan menyusul di lagu kedua! Request lagu masih kami terima di 8990"  
_  
"Aissh!" Naruto memukul radio itu dengan telapak tangan. Bibir cerinya mengerucut imut. "Aku harus request lagu!" hantaman kekesalan Naruto tiba-tiba membuat radio itu mati. "lo?! Kok mati?"

Naruto meletakkan _milkshake_ di _dashboard_ dan mulai mengetik SMS untuk di kirimkan ke stasiun radio."Ah.. berapa nomor radio itu tadi?" Naruto lupa harus kemana ia kirim SMS itu.

Sedang merutuk kebodohannya, Naruto disadarkan oleh suara pintu belakang yang terbuka. Sang _blonde_ menoleh ke belakang dan sudah bersiap dengan cengiran super lebar untuk menyambut pelanggannya.

"Anda mau kema-"

Naruto meneguk ludah.

Belum sempat ia menyelesaiakan kalimat sambutan, moncong pistol sudah mencium keningnya.

"Cepat jalan. Ini darurat!" seorang pria muda dengan penutup wajah khas maling memberi perintah dengan suara yang jelas tak bisa ditolak.

"Ba-baik..."

Bibir Naruto bergetar, menampilkan ekspresi panik dan takut. Peluh berbucucran bak pelari marathon. Ia bahkan menggigil memutar kunci untuk menghidupkan mesin. Dari belakang, pistol kembali menempel dikepalanya.

"Cepat atau kulubangi pipimu!"

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, berharap pasokan oksigen yang tadi tersendat lancar kembali. Naruto menghidupkan mesin lalu memasukan persenling satu dan membawa mobil ketengah jalan. Dengan mata birunya Naruto melirik melalui spion tengah bahwa pria yang menjadi penumpangnya kali ini bukanlah maling biasa. Dia... teroris!

Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan.

"Aww!" sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di kepala belakang Naruto.

"APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI ARTI KATA CEPAT, HAH? KAU MAU MATI?"

Gertakan itu membuat Naruto menambah laju kecepatan taksinya. Sirine mobil polisi terdengar di kejauhan. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuh, baju seragamnya yang berwarna biru muda telah basah oleh peluh yang keluar terpaksa karena ketakutan.

Penumpang dibelakangnya membawa tiga kantong plastik hitam. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mendecih kesal. "Sial! Mimpi apa aku semalam!"

"Yang pasti bukan mimpi basah!" jawab pria di belakangnya sembari membuka penutup wajahnya dengan nafas tersengal, sepertinya pria itu berjalan cukup cepat, jika memang tak bisa dikatakan lari.

Naruto mengintip dari spion tengah untuk bisa melihat tampang teroris itu dan tiba-tiba radio kembali hidup.

_"lalala~ uo~uo... you so beautiful..."_ Radio yang tadi mati tiba-tiba kembali menyala dan menyenandungkan tembang terpopuler milik boyband asal inggris raya. Naruto menganga sesaat melihat wajah tampan berkulit pasi dan berambut raven itu. Ia bahkan lupa jikalau ia sedang menyetir. Teroris itu mengelap peluh di dahi dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. _Shappier_nya tak berkedip. Benar-benar tak berkedip hingga dengan kecepatan dewa petir kaki jenjang teroris itu menghantam radio mobil.

Naruto kembali tersadar. Kali ini lubang makin menganga besar pada mulutnya melihat radio mobil remuk bahkan meretakkan dashboard taksinya.

"Aku tak suka boyband! Hanya banci yang suka boyband!"

"Aissh! Adakah yang lebih mengejutkan dari rentetan nasib burukku?" gumam Naruto.

Pria itu kembali menodongkan senjata ke kepala Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Sumpah demi apa!" jerit Naruto kesal.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau mengarahkan mobilmu ke kantor polisi..."

"Keparat! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" rutuk Naruto dengan muka mengkerut.

"Oi! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau seperti tertimpa musibah bertemu denganku?" Tanya pria dibelakangnya.

"Kau pikir bertemu dengamu itu anugrah?" balas Naruto sengit.

"WUAA! Lihatlah betapa beraninya dirimu itu.. aku bisa saja melubangi kepalamu itu, tahu?" bentak perampok itu.

.

-888-

.

Naruto membawa laju kendaraannya ke luar kota. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengintip spion tengah.

"Berhentilah menatapku..." tegur pemuda itu dengan nada yang sudah tak sekeras tadi.

"Kau cukup tampan.. seharusnya kau bisa menjadi model dengan wajah seperti itu, bukannya malah menjadi penjahat..." ucap Naruto.

"Cukup tutup mulutmu."

Naruto akui, wajah pasi dengan rambut ravet dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi membingkai wajah berpola angkuh itu. Tidak ada gentar tersirat, hanya ketenangan dan kerutan dahi pertanda bahwa pemuda tampan itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Namamu... siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Oh.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Mulutmu kasar sekali..." maki Naruto dengan suara selembut desisan angin. Sangat sangat pelan.  
Naruto kini tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Takut, kesal, jengkel, dan sedikit perasaan senang menyelinap di hatinya.

Tunggu?

Senang?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Menepis perasaan yang ada diurutan terakhir tadi.

"Jadi..." Naruto dipenuhi penasaran, "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau dikejar polisi? Tadi itu... setelah kau masuk aku mendengar sirine polisi?"

"Maling ayam..." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kalau kau maling ayam, seharusnya tiga kantong plastik hitam itu bergerak..."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Berhentilah bertanya, aku akan membayarmu jika kita sampai di kota Oto, dan tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu bonus 2 kali lipat dari biaya argo untuk uang tutup mulutmu."

"Tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarmu hingga perbatasan..." ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Taksi kuning ini hanya memiliki izin seluruh rute kota Iwa, kau harus berganti taksi nanti dengan taksi biru yang memiliki izin rute di kota Oto.." tukas Naruto.

"Ck!" decihan kesal kembali meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto meneguk ludah saat melirik bentuk tubuh proposional Sasuke dari spion.

Mengenakan kaos ketat warna hitam dengan lengan pendek, tubuh atletis Sasuke tercetak jelas. Naruto merasakan kepalanya panas saat melihat bagaimana lebarnya jarak bahu Sasuke, dada Sasuke yang begitu bidang dan lengan kekar berotot itu membuat Naruto harus menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Kubilang berhentilah menatapku, kuning sialan!" bentak Sasuke dari bangku penumpang.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali fokus mengendarai mobil. "Mulutmu sekotor tong sampah!" maki Naruto dengan suara pelan dan ia yakini hanya telinganya sendirilah yang mendengar.

Bugh!

"AWW!" jerit Naruto saat mendapat satu pukulan lagi dikepala.

"Aku mendengarnya, idiot! Kenapa denganmu? Apa kau iri dengan bentuk tubuhku?" tanya Sasuke dengan bentuk bibir mencemooh, "Beginilah bentuk tubuh laki-laki.. lihatlah dirimu.. kurung cengkring seperti perempuan..."

Sasuke mencodongkan setengah badannya kedepan dan mencengkram wajah Naruto dengan satu tangan, "Ya tuhan.. lihatlah betapa manisnya wajahmu.. bahkan aku bisa meremukkan rahamu dengan sekali tekan..."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dan membentak marah, "Kau mau mati? Tak lihat aku menyetir?"

"Bahkan bentakanmu terdengar lembut di telingaku..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Satu decak kesal kecil menyeruak disela-sela bibirnya.

"Lihatlah ini, " Sasuke tiba-tiba meremas dada Naruto dari belakang, "Apa ini? Datar seperti triplek!"

"Wuaa!" Naruto kehilangan kendali dan membanting setir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Secara reflek ia mengerem mendadak. Wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Beberapa mobil yang berada dibelakang taksi Naruto ikut mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakan beruntun.

Sasuke terkejut dan terombang ambing karena perubahan arah acak yang mendadak dilakukan Naruto. "Kenapa dengannmu?"

"Sa-sasuke..." nafas Naruto terengah, dan matanya berair. "Kumohon.. jangan pernah sentuh dadaku.. kumohon.." Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah memerah penuh tekakan darah yang melonjak ke otaknya.

"Papan penggilasan itu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke dada Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak berminat."

.

-888-

.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya dipasung diam. Naruto lebih memilih fokus mengendarai mobil sementara Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke jendela.

"Kau sepertinya jauh lebih tenang..." Ujar Sasuke memecah diam.

"Lalu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan.. asal aku selamat.." jawab Naruto.

"Kau cukup pintar, kuning..." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai, "Berhentilah di minimarket depan, belilah beberapa minuman dan rokok untukku."

Naruto menepikan mobil di depan sebuah minimarket. "Mana uangnya..."

Sasuke kembali mendaratkan pukulan ringan dikepala Naruto. "Pakai uangmu dulu!"

"Arrgh! Berhentilah memukul kepalaku!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Naruto keluar dengan sumpah serapah dimulutnya dan masuk kedalam minimarket. Dentuman keras pintu menandakan Naruto benar-benar kesal. Sasuke adem ayem melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia meregangkan persendian yang terasa lelah dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Ia bahkan belum mengosongkan pikiran sebelum dering ponsel terdengar nyaring didalam mobil. Sasuke mencondongkan badan ke depan dan melihat ponsel Naruto tertinggal di jok sopir.

Raut wajah mencibir Sasuke berpadu dengan garis wajah yang memang angkuh saat melihat telepon genggam jadul milik Naruto. "Zaman sekarang masih ada yang pakai ponsel lipat?"

Sasuke menatap layar mungil pada sisi luar ponsel, "Sarutobi-_jiji_?" dan entah kenapa Sasuke membyuka flip dan berkata, "Halo?"

.

-888-

.

Naruto berjalan di lorong penuh makanan ringan dengan keranjang belanja di lengannya. "Auh.. wajah itu..." Naruto menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, "Sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?! Dia sedang menyanderamu!"

"Bentuk tubuh itu... Auh!" Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri , "Sadarlah Naruto! Sadarlah!" pemuda _blonde_ itu beranjak ke kulkas besar yang berjejer di sisi lain, "lakukan sesuatu, Naruto! Dia itu penjahat!"  
Naruto meraih beberapa bir kaleng dan memasukan ke keranjang. Ia juga mengambil orange juice dan menanyakan pendapat pada benda mati itu. "Hei jus jeruk, apa yang harus kulalukan? Apa?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto melempar jus jeruk botolan itu dengan kasar ke keranjang.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Ayo, telpon polisi!" lalu Naruto merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Naruto menaikkan alis saat kedua tangannya tak meraih apapun didalam saku.

"Ah, sial! ponselku ketinggalan di mobil... Aiish kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini!" rutuk Naruto sambil berlalu ke meja kasir.

.

-888-

.

"Selamat datang..." Kasir wanita itu mengambil belanjaan naruto dan mulai menghitungnya.

"Nona... berikan aku rokok." Pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah..."

"Nona..." Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah penjaga kasir dan memelankan suara. "Bisakah aku meminjam ponsel? ponselku ketinggalan dirumah dan aku punya keperluan mendesak saat ini... aku akan membayar lebih nanti untuk belanjaanku." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah menegang.

"Baik..." wanita muda itu merogoh saku dan memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto, "Ini.."

Naruto menekan tombol untuk menghubungi polisi, namun sebelum ia memenekan tombol panggil, suara TV yang tertempel di dinding tepat dibelakang kasir menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

_"Pagi tadi, bank Mendiri dirampok oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata api. Polisi masih mengejar para tersangka. Di duga mereka berjumlah tiga orang, namun polisi kesulitan mengidentifikasi pelaku karena para pelaku menggunanakan penutup wajah. Sejauh penyelidikan berlangsung, para tersangka kabur sesaat sebelum polisi datang dan menghilang di kerumunan orang. Meski polisi sekarang benar-benar buta akan kejelasan siapa pelaku perampokan, mereka berjanji akan segera mengungkap siapa para pelaku dan menangkapnya. Sekian breaking news hari ini."  
_  
"Totalnya tujuhpuluh ribu, tuan..." ujar kasir tersebut namun tak ditanggapi Naruto." Tuan?"

"Ah ya.. maaf.." Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Totalnya tujuhpuluh ribu, tuan..."

"Ah ya.. sebentar," Naruto mengambil dompet disaku belakang lalu menyerahkan uang dan ponsel milik kasir tersebut.

"Anda tidak jadi menelpon?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menutup mata cukup lama hingga membuat si penjaga kasir sedikit... risih.

Naruto mebuka mata dan menggeleng, "Tidak.. maaf.. hehe..." Naruto tertawa canggung.

.

-888-

.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil di sisi pengemudi dan menghenyakan pantatnya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh kesamping dan terkejut setengah mati. "Aih! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau pindah kedepan."

Sasuke yang kini duduk didepan diam tak mengacuhkan Naruto. Sopir taksi itu menarik nafas dalam dan mulai berbicara dengan nada serius, "Sasuke... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku sudah tahu..." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menaikkan alis dan kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. Kini mereka bertatapan mata.

"Lihat itu.." Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke dashboard. Tiga kantong plastik hitam yang tadinya tiga kini menjadi dua namun dengan isi lebih padat.

"Totalnya 150 juta, untukku 100 juta dan sisanya untukkmu..." jawab Sasuke tanpa kompromi.

"Lalu kau ingin aku pergi dan menutup mulut?" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lari kedalam kerongkongan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

_"Bukan uang yang kuinginkan, Teme!"_ batin Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Nada suara Naruto memelas, "Tak bisakah aku ikut denganmu?"

Sasuke acuh tak acuh menatap kedepan. Naruto terus menatap lekat wajah Sasuke dari samping.

"Aku... aku ingin bersamamu... menjadi penjahat, teroris, atau apapun itu.." pinta Naruto. "Tak bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu?" _sappier_ biru naruto menatap sang _reven_ dengan pandangan anak rubah memelas.

"Aku sudah punya anggota tim solid yang bertahun-tahun bekerja untukku dan kau tidak punya keahlian khusus yang bisa kuandalkan."

Naruto mengehala nafas pasrah sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi anak anjing yang terlantar.

"Aku bisa lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan..." Naruto mencoba untuk tak menyerah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku?" Sasuke tetap tak memalingkan wajah.

"Aku..." Naruto mencengkram erat setir mobil, "Entah kenapa aku ingin terus berada disisimu." Naruto memejamkan mata saat mengatakannya. Beberapa detik terlewat tanpa jawaban Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sebagai sopir taksi yang disandera teroris.

"Belilah cat semprot berwarna kuning dan hitam." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara.

Naruto yang baru saja akan menginjakan pedal gas tertegun tak mengerti."Apa maksudmu?"

"Bersiaplah untuk ikut denganku dalam permainan panas."

Pipi Naruto bersemu hebat, "Permainan panas?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatap lekat safir biru dalam kelopak sayu itu. "Mulai saat ini, peraturan dalam hidupmu hanya satu, jangan pernah membantah perkataanku."

Mata _sappier_ Naruto melebar dengan senyum terkembang.

Dan juga fantasy liar Naruto berkembang lebih luas dari senyumnya.

.

-888-

.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati mewarnai ulang taksi Naruto dengan cat semprot. Karena warna taksi hampir delapan puluh persen kuning, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menghilangkan lambang perusahaan taksi dikedua sisi pintu taksi. Disebuah lorong gang yang teramat sepi, Sasuke berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Derap langkah terdengar menghampiri dari arah belakang. Sasuke meletakkan kaleng cat dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik pinggangnya.

Cklek!

Sasuke reflek berbalik dan mengacungkan pistol yang siap tembak ke kepala orang yang mengampirinya.

"I-ini aku, Sasuke..." Naruto spontan angkat tangan dan menggigil ketakutan.

Sasuke kembali menyelipkan pistol dibelakang pinggang.

"Haah..." Naruto membuang nafas dengan keras, "Ini kali pertama aku mencuri..." Naruto menyodorkan dua plat mobil yang ia curi entah dimana. Di tangan lainnya Naruto mengenggam sebuah obeng yang ia gunakan untuk membuka plat dari mobil pemiliknya.

"Buka platmu dan ganti dengan itu.." Perintah Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah potongan dus.

Sasuke kini berkonsentrasi pada kap mobil yang polos. Ia mencetak garis lurus dengan cat semprot berwarna hitam dan sisi dus yang lurus ia gunakan sebagai pengganti penggaris. Sasuke sangat berhati-hati dengan pekerjaanya. Naruto yang melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke bekerja mulai memahami sedikit demi sedikit karakter Sasuke, selain tak banyak bicara, Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat berhati-hati dalam segala hal.

Naruto mengganti plat belakang sementara Sasuke masih bekerja didepan mobil. Ia juga melepaskan _neonbox_ kecil bertuliskan_ taxi_ diatas mobil. Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam hingga Naruto rampung dengan tugasnya. Beralih kedepan, Naruto terkejut dengan hasil yang diperbuat Sasuke.

"Wow! Mobil ini benar-benar terlihat beda!" puji Naruto tulus sambil menatap taksinya yang kini berubah seperti salah satu mobil dalam film _transformer_, Bumble Bee.

"Kau benar-benar perampok profesional."

Sasuke kini beralih kebelakang sambil menghiraukan Naruto yang memuji sambil jongkok untuk mengganti plat depan. Tugas terakhirnya adalah melepas stiker perusahaan taksi tempat Naruto bekerja yang tertempel dikaca belakang. Sasuke mencari kantong besar yang berisi peralatan kamuflase mobil. Ia merogoh sesuatu, setelah melihat apa yang ia pegang, Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Oi, Naruto! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membeli stiker?"

Naruto baru saja selesai memutar baut terakhir, "Uhm! Ada di kantong yang sama dengan cat semprot."

Naruto berdiri sambil menepukkan tangannya agar debu yang melekat menghilang. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tak enak karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat bahkan pucuk hidung Naruto hampir bertemu dengan dagu Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menatap intens Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu meneguk ludah ketakutan karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah yang berpantulan di mata hitam obsidian itu. Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi stiker yang dibeli Naruto sambil bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan pada setiap silabel.

"Apa kau punya otak?"

.

-888-

.

Sebuah mobil dengan aksen mobil balap kini melaju cepat dijalan kota Oto yang tak terlalu ramai. Tampilan gagah tercetak jelas dari depan mobil, namun dari belakang nampak sesuatu yang ganjil. Stiker pada kaca belakang bergambar hello kitty.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto yang duduk dibangku penumpang di samping pengemudi, menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sasuke yang kini mengambil alih kemudi hanya diam dengan wajah yang susah ditebak. Ia hanya menghisap dalam rokoknya sambil menyenderkan satu siku ke bingkai jendela. Naruto jadi salah tingkah, ia duduk merapatkan kedua paha dengan sepuluh jemari bertautan.

"Maafkan aku, tadi saat memilih, aku berpikir mungkin hello kitty jauh lebih lucu daripada harus membeli yang bergambar tengkorak atau yang lainnya."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Ck! Sasuke sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar pandang ke jalanan.

"Motel."

Naruto menoleh cepat, "Motel?"

.

-888-

.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar motel terbuka dan Naruto langsung menghambur ke ranjang berukuran untuk dua orang. "Waah.. enaknya.. selama ini aku hanya tidur diatas futon! Aku benar-benar lelah."

Sasuke diam saja sambil duduk di sofa. Ia mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Sempit.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terduduk sambil memegang perut, "Aku baru ingat kalau kita belum makan apapun dari pagi. Ayo pesan makanan!"

Sasuke keheranan melihat Naruto yang kini tampak begitu bahagia menjadi tawanannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu memencet angka satu pada telepon di sisi ranjang, "Halo? Halo, oom? Tante? Hallo?" Naruto membanting gagang telpon.

Sasuke mengocok kaleng bir yang ada ditangannya sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang terus menceracau.

"Ah! Telponnya rusak! Aku harus kebawah memesan makanan." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, aku harus kebawah memesan makanan! Tenang saja, aku janji takkan kabur!"

Sasuke melemparkan kaleng bir pada Naruto. Ditangkap sempurna oleh Naruto, Sasuke memberikan perintah, "Bukakan untukku."

Naruto menarik pengait yang ada diatas kaleng dan saat kaleng terbuka-

Buuurrr!

Wajahnya penuh oleh cairan alkohol yang tersembur keluar karena kaleng sengaja diguncang terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar santai di sofa. Tak ada ekspresi dari wajah pasi Sasuke. Tidak satupun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjaiku dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa seperti itu?"

Sasuke diam dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

Masih dengan wajah cemberut Naruto mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengelap wajahnya,tapi gerakan tangan _tan_ itu terhenti. "ah iya! Mana poselku ya? Kau melihatnya Sasuke?" kedua tangan Naruto bergerak merapa celana mendeknya mencoba mencari sang ponsel kesayangan.

"Hn." Kedua alis Naruto berkerut mendengar jawaban si Reven. "apasih jawabanmu itu?! Kau yang mengambilnya ya teme?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menyeringa meremehkan, "ponsel butut seperti punyamu itu lebih baik di buang dobe." iris biru Naruto membola "a.. apa?! Asal kau tau meskipun itu hanya ponsel butut bagi orang sepertimu, butuh kerja keras bagi orang sepertiku untuk membelinya!" Naruto berbalik dengan langkah lebar selebar yang ia bisa menuju pintu lalu keluar kamar dengan suara bantingan pintu.

.

-888-

.

Saat Naruto kembali dengan senampan makanan, ia sudah tak mendapati si teroris bermulut kasar didalam kamar. Meletakkan nampan dimeja, Naruto mencari Sasuke ke beranda namun hanya pemadangan kota yang ia lihat. Ia kembali menutup pintu beranda dan berbalik.

Naruto mendengar bunyi keran yang terbuka, _apakah Sasuke mandi?_, pikirnya sambil memanyunkan bibir. Entah karena setan apa, ia membungkukan badan dan mendekatkan wajah ke pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak berniat mengintip, tidak! Hanya melihat secara senaga sedikit. Ya..sedikit.  
Disaat bersamaan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dengan tubuh setengah basah. Sasuke melilitkan handuk sebatas lutut dan dengan handuk kecil lainnya Sasuke mengelap rambutnya yang basah. Langkah Sasuke terhenti karena sesosok tubuh yang membungkuk menghalangi pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto terpaku pada posisinya. Secara tidak sengaja wajahnya menempel pada dada Sasuke. Bibirnya yang manyun sukses mencium dada kekar nan basah itu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam di posisi itu hingga puluhan detik berlalu. Naruto setengah hidup menegakkan punggung sambil bunyi 'cup' terdengar keras dari mulut Naruto. Kini suasana makin canggung karena Naruto melihat jelas mata Sasuke yang melebar karena terkejut.

Tanpa kedipan, mata Naruto bergulir dari atas ke bawah. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung rambut Sasuke lalu mengalir pelan di dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak Sasuke. Menyaksikan hal itu, Naruto kesusahan meneguk ludah, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kaku dan kakinya seperti tertancap dilantai.

"Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?" Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto. Naruto berbalik hendak minta maaf meski suaranya setengah tercekat ditenggorokan. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali memutar badan ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berarti menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Dilangkah kedua Sasuke tiba-tiba handuk yang melilit pinggang Sasuke terlepas.

Sumpah demi apa!

Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana _boxer _ ketat. Dan namanya _boxer,_ ukurannya hanya lebih besar sedikit dari celana dalam. Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto. Jarak mereka teramat dekat. Naruto memucat, seluruh darahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Oi, kenapa dengamu?"

Naruto merasa dirinya akan pingsan.

"Hidungmu berdarah!" kejut Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto dan mendudukan Naruto disisi ranjang. Meski tak terlalu jelas, kepanikan tergurat di tampang datar Sasuke. Ia segera meraih kotak _tissue_ yang terletak dimeja kecil samping ranjang (di sediakan oleh author). Ia membungkuk dan melipat salah satu lutut agar sejajar dengan Naruto dan mengelap darah yang mengalir pelan dari hidung pria itu.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto berkata begitu pelan.

"Diamlah atau darah akan masuk kedalam mulutmu." Sasuke kembali menarik _tissue_ dari kotak.

"Sasuke..."

"Hei jangan menunduk!" Sasuke menghentikan usapannya pada hidung Naruto dan merasa ganjil dengan ekpresi Naruto. Wajah Naruto kini benar-benar merah seperti terkena demam tinggi.  
Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto ke area bawah. Karena posisi Naruto yang duduk ditepi ranjang dan Sasuke yang melipat satu kakinya, salah satu lutut Naruto tidak sengaja membentur selangkangannya. Sasuke berdehem, namun Naruto sepertinya enggan menarik kakinya yang terasa betah 'menempel' disana.

Mereka berdua mengangkat kepala. Beradu pandang. Satu dengan mata melotot dan satunya merona hebat.

Detik berikutnya, darah dari hidung Naruto tak lagi mengalir pelan seperti ingus, tapi muncrat deras seperti pipa ledeng yang patah.

.

.

-888-

.

.

.

To be continue...

Omake :

Naruto keluar dengan sumpah serapah dimulutnya dan masuk kedalam minimarket. Dentuman keras pintu menandakan Naruto benar-benar kesal. Sasuke adem ayem melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia meregangkan persendian yang terasa lelah dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Ia bahkan belum mengosongkan pikiran sebelum dering ponsel terdengar nyaring didalam mobil. Sasuke mencondongkan badan ke depan dan melihat ponsel Naruto tertinggal di jok sopir.

Raut wajah mencibir Sasuke berpadu dengan garis wajah yang memang angkuh saat melihat telepon genggam jadul milik Naruto. "Zaman sekarang masih ada yang pakai ponsel lipat?"

Sasuke menatap layar mungil pada sisi luar ponsel, "Sarutobi-jiji?" dan entah kenapa Sasuke membuka flip dan berkata, "Halo?"

_"Oi Naruto.. apa kau tak menggunakan otakmu? Apa otakmu hanya kau gunakan sebagai hiasan?"  
_  
Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata kasar dari suara seberang. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kap.  
_  
"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu tenggat waktu, tapi ini sudah 4 bulan kau tidak membayar sewa rumah, hidupmu benar-benar seperti sampah, kau anak yatim piatu yang benar-benar tak punya harga diri."_

Sasuke meremas ponsel Naruto dan makin menempelkan alat komunikasi itu pada telinga, _"Kau pikir aku akan kasihan padamu hanya karena kau yatim piatu?! Kau pikir aku juga tidak butuh uang? Kau pikir aku dermawan? Mati sajalah kau Naruto, toh hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan. Anak yatim yang lahir entah dari siapa, miskin dan bodoh. Aku akan mengeluarkan barang-barang rongsokanmu dari dalam rumah saat ini juga dan menjualnya sebagai ganti pembayaran sewa rumah, meskipun aku tahu tak ada barang berharga di rumahmu. Apa kau mengerti? Oi Naruto?!"  
_  
"Oi tua bangka.. " jawab Sasuke, "Cepatlah mati agar dosamu tak menumpuk lebih banyak."

Sasuke mendengar carut marut dari pemilik rumah Naruto namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke melempar ponsel Naruto ke jalan dengan raut wajah susah ditebak. Ia menatap nanar handphone Naruto yang telah hancur terlintas ban mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Ia berdiri dan berniat masuk ke minimarket sebelum ia terhenti tepat di pintu kaca. TV sedang memberitakan aksinya tadi pagi. Sasuke juga melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di depan kasir. Ia terlihar berpikir untuk menelpon seseorang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto memberikan ponsel itu pada kasir setelah cukup lama berpikir. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, kau cukup manis.. Naru-chan..."

.

.

.

_End of Omake_

Yak! CUUTT!

Hallo minna~ wia di sini.. berkat review minna-san wia jadi anak baik dan update hari rabu sesuai janji wiaa~~! Muahahahahaha!

Ah! Ada beberapa reader tachi yg bertanya kenapa fic ini tidak di taruh di rater M jawabannya adalah : "Rate M *piiiipp*mu *piiippp*! #sensor lu pikir gue gak geli apa nulisnya?!" By. L-senpai (entah kenapa pas wia sensor kata2 kasarnya jadi rancu gitu ya..)

Soal kapan chap. 2 update jujur wia gak tau.. tolong minna-san kasi semangat ke L-senpai agar dia mau ngetiknya cepet ya..

See you chap dua minna!

RnR PLEASEEEE~~!

.

.

Chapter 2 :

"wua! Apa ini?" Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya/ "oi bangun sialaaan! Kau apakan aku semalam, Hah?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Puji syukur wia panjatkan pada L senpai yang telah mengedit fic ini sehingga kohaimu yg gak becus ini bisa update sekarang.. (sekian AN dari wia hiks hiks hiks)

Title : Run! Run!

Collaboration Psychological Author with the SasuNaru Author.

Rate : T++

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in it legitimately belongs MK  
Genre : Adventure mix Drama.

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, Violence etc.

Main pair : Of Course SasuNaru.

.

Chapter Dua.

.  
.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum pandangannya membaik. Ia meregangkan seluruh persendian yang terasa kaku. Dengan malas membalikan badan, sedetik sesudahnya, ia melompat dari ranjang.

"Wua! Apa ini?" Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya.

Mata Naruto yang sipit karena dipenuhi kerak mata melebar seukuran bola sepak saat ia mendapati tubuhnya hanya memakai celana kerja, kemana seragamnya kemarin, kemana?

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa?" urat syaraf pada seluruh segi wajah menegang, frustasi!

Ia topless!

Naruto menghambur keranjang dan memukul Sasuke dengan bantal. "Oi bangun sialan! Kau apakan aku semalam, hah?"

Sasuke mengerang setengah sadar, sebagian nyawanya masih tertinggal di langit mimpi, "Arrgh..."

"Oi Sasuke! Kau apakan aku tadi malam, hah?" Naruto terus menghujani tubuh Sasuke dengan pukulan bantal.

"Apa otakmu kalau pagi memang rusak begini?" erang Sasuke.

"Otakmu yang rusak!" Naruto duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang. "Kau apakan aku? Kenapa aku tidak pakai baju?"

Naruto menghimpit guling ke kepala Sasuke, sementara Sasuke megap-megap kehabisan nafas."Singkirkan lututmu dari selangkanganku!"

Naruto terbelalak, tak sadar jika ia duduk melipat kaki kebelakang tepat di pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung melompat panik. "Kau belum jawab, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menarik bantal dibawah kepalnya dan melempar ke arah Naruto sebagai jawaban. Naruto balas memukul dengan guling ditangannya. Mereka bergelut hingga akhirnya kelelahan menghentikan 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang tidak wajar itu.

Sasuke berdiri dan membuka pintu beranda. Angin pagi nan sejuk serta cahaya mentari yang hangat langsung memenuhi ruangan kamar. Naruto duduk di sofa dan menenggak air mineral dengan rakus. Wajahnya muram dan membuat Sasuke keheranan.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tak menyangka kau sebejat itu, Sasuke..."

"Bajumu penuh dengan darah saat kau pingsan..."

Naruto melongo, "Pingsan?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau hidungmu bocor tadi malam?"

Naruto memencet hidungnya sendiri. "Masa?"

"Bajumu ada ditempat sampah.."

Naruto terbelalak, 'Oi kau benar-benar... aaah!" Naruto berlari ke tempat sampah kecil di samping pintu kamar mandi. "Oh baju seragamku.."

Sasuke membuang muka saat Naruto mendelik padanya. "Tak ada baju ganti disini.. jangan salahkan aku..."

Naruto masih melotot dengan mulut memanjang lima centimeter.

"Ah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. oi pesanlah sarapan.. aku lapar.."

"_Nggak mau!"_ Naruto kembali duduk di soda dengan muka tertekuk.

"Aissh... jangan ngambek!"

Naruto tetap mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Ah.. kekanak-kanakan sekali..."

"Bagaimana bisa! Kau tidur dengan piyama bagus sedangkan aku tidak pakai baju?"

Sasuke mengerang kesal, "Apakah kita akan meributkan hal itu ? Hah? hanya ada satu baju ganti disediakan motel jelek ini! Ahh kau ini..!"

"Pesankan aku susu dan ramen jumbo sebagai permintaan maafmu..."

"Apa?" Sasuke memiringkan bibir, "Maaf?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Sudah kukatakan dari awal bahwa peraturan dalam hidupku hanya satu, jangan membantahku!"

"Itukan aturan dalam hidupmu! Bukan hidupku! Kau kira hidupku milikmu apa?" sergah Naruto tak kalah garang.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya, "Aish! Kenapa aku harus berdebat dengamu sepagi ini!"

Naruto berlari melewati Sasuke dan melompat ke ranjang lalu meraih HP Sasuke yang tergeletak disana.

"Kau mau apa?" bentak Sasuke.

"Susu hangat dan ramen." Jawab Naruto cuek.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Maksudku kau mau apakan ponselku?"

"_Surfing_... _author_ favoritku _update _ fanfic hari ini..."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Awtor? Panpik? Apa itu? Apa bisa dimakan? Sejenis keripik?"

Naruto mengangkat kaki dan melakukan gerakan mengusir, "Cepat pesan sana!"

Sasuke bergerak menjauhi Naruto. Pemuda itu masih manyun dan menatap Sasuke yang hendak keluar memesan sarapan. Sasuke memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam celana bagian belakang lalu menggaruk pantatnya sambil menguap lebar.

Naruto _illfeel _sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan malas dan berjalan di lobby. Namun sepertinya bola lampu di kepalanya baru saja menyala, "Tunggu dulu! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi patuh disuruh-suruh begini?"

..

Naruto terdiam dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dan berbaring dengan gelisah. Cengkraman tanganya pada ponsel Sasuke makin mengerat seolah-olah ponsel itu akan remuk ditangannya. Nafasnya memburu dan bola matanya melebar tanpa kedipan.

Naruto bahkan tak sadar Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sarapan. Telinganya seolah-olah tuli saat Sasuke dengan kasar meletakan menu sarapan mereka di meja kecil di lantai kamar.

"_Apa yang dibaca si bodoh ini?"_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut ponsel dari tangan Naruto. Naruto gelagapan bahkan tak sempat berteriak. Ia berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi lalu menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Sasuke menatap paragraf demi paragraf di ponsel (touchscreen) itu dan membacanya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau baca ini? Choi Yung Do meremas kasar rambut Kim Tan dan mendorong lelaki itu ke dinding untuk memulai permainan panas. Apa-apaan yang kau baca ini Naruto?"

Naruto menunduk menghindari tatapan mata interogasi Sasuke.

"Yung Do-yaa, oh-ah-oh-ah jangan begini, aku sudah memiliki Eun Sang, jangan, oh-ah-oh..." Sasuke membaca dengan mata melotot. "Apa ini?"

"Fanfic Korea..." jawab Naruto dengan suara yang lari kedalam tenggorokan.

Pucat pasi.

"Choi Yung Do merobek kemeja Kim Tan dan membentak lelaki itu, kau milikku Tan-aa.. aku ingin menjilati setiap inchi kulit lembabmu!" Sasuke membaca dengan ekspresi muak.

Naruto menghilang dalam selimut.

Dan Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke kepala Naruto dengan ratusan umpatan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

..

Seorang petugas kepolisian berjalan di koridor dengan tergesa dan membuka kasar pintu ruangan penyelidikan. Ia menuju salah satu meja dimana seorang petugas kepolisian dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi sedang asyik memijit kepalanya yang pusing tujuh puluh keliling.

"Bos! Ada laporan tentang taksi hilang!"

Kakashi menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Apa urusannya denganku? Aku sedang pusing menangani kasus parampokan bank!"

"Tapi bos, ini..."

Kakashi melotot marah, "Ini bukan tugas divisi reserse dan kriminal, berikan pada divisi Yamato."

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Kakashi-_senpai_" Yamato entah muncul dari mana dan sudah berada dalm ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan berdiri dihadapan meja kerja Kakashi. "seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasan anak buahmu dulu."

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar, "Pergilah, _Junior_! Aku sedang punya kasus besar!"

Yamato mengambil berkas dari petugas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Dengan muka sebal, Kakshi membuka berkas itu dan membaca dengan cepat. Mata Kakashi terbuka lebar.

"Kau yakin ini ada kaitannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Ya.. aku rasa begitu, " Jawab Yamato, "Taksi itu dilaporkan hilang oleh perusahaannya di hari yang sama dengan hari perampokan bank. Sopirnya di duga membawa lari taksi itu. Lokasi GPS taksi ada di blok yang sama saat kejadian perampokan"

"Atau mungkin..." Kakashi menganalisa, "Pelaku perampokan naik ke taksi tersebut dan menyandera sopir taksi.. bagaimana dengan kemungkinan pembunuhan?"

"Tidak ada laporan tentang penemuan jasad tak dikenal dijalanan."

"Kau sudah punya idenditas sopir taksi itu?"

"Ya, _senpai_, perusahaan taksi itu sudah mengirim biodata sopir taksi itu, kita harus menemukan taksi itu ataupun sopirnya, mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk tentang keberadaan perampok bank itu."

Kakashi menggebrak meja. "Ayo mulai penyelidikannya!"

..

Sasuke makan dengan tenang tanpa dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring. Namun Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya makan dengan rakus dan menimbulkan suara. Sasuke diam saja dan sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang begitu menikmati sarapannya.  
Sasuke tak berhasil mendapatkan ramen, namun sebagai gantinya ia membawakan bubur yang membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar melahapnya.

"Sasuke, ini enak sekali.. apa namanya tadi, kacang hijau? Aku belum pernah makan ini!"

Sasuke menikmati makanya dengan pelan, "Ini adalah makanan yang ada di Asia Tenggara. Disana makanan seperti ini sangat familiar..."

"Ah benar!" Naruto yang kini memakai jaket Sasuke sebagai penutup badan mengacungkan sendok, "Tanah mereka sangat subur. Aku jadi ingat pisang, karena buah itu hanya mahu tumbuh di Asia Tenggara. Mereka mengekspornya ke seluruh penjuru dunia, tapi kenapa kacang hijau tidak?"

"Pisang? Aku tidak suka pisang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku suka tomat."

"Benarkah kau tak suka pisang?"

Naruto Menjilati sendok itu dengan dramatis sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto dengan wajah manisnya mengoleskan lidah merah basah itu ke sendok.

Plup.

Naruto terdiam.

Tangan Sasuke yang besar menempel di pipinya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang menatap ke arah bibirnya. Naruto berusaha meneguk ludah, namun untuk bernafas saja ia susah.

Jari Sasuke menghapus bubur yang melekat di samping bibir Naruto, "Makanlah dengan bersih dan tenang..."

Naruto baru mengenal Sasuke kurang dari empatpuluh delapan jam dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada lembut. Tanpa cacian dan makian serta bentakan. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan nervous setengah hidup. Saat Sasuke hendak menjauhkan tangannya, Naruto menahan telapak tangan itu dengan tangannya.

Lagi.

Mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam.

"Sasuke.. setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sedih. Ia tersadar bahwa status mereka adalah buronan.

"Belanja."

"Haah?"

..

"Yihaaaa..."

Naruto berlari senang sambil mendorong troli lalu melompat dan berseluncur. Sasuke mendesah pasrah meliaht tingkah memalukan Naruto. Setidaknya minimarket ini tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum saat Naruto jatuh tergelincir. Namun saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya, wajah Sasuke seketika menjadi topeng datar tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto berdiri sambil memijit pinggangnya. "Sasuke, kita mau berbelanja apa?"

Sasuke mendorong trolinya sendiri dan menghampiri Naruto, "Belilah beberapa pakaian untukmu..."

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Oke, bos!"

"Dan.." Sasuke menekankan kalimatnya, "Jangan buat ulah! Mengerti?!"

Naruto memberikan sikap hormat, "Siap laksanakan! Hehehe..."

Sasuke berlalu entah kemana. Sementara Naruto segera menuju counter pakaian sambil bersenandung riang.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... Sasuke itu sebenarnya baik..." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil memilih pakaian, "Hanya saja ia tak bisa mengekspresikan suasana hatinya..."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang penjaga counter menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah.. ya.. nona.. bisakah kau carikan aku baju yang..." Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk kanan dan kiri bersamaan lalu mendekatkannya.

"_Couple?_"

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil mengangguk senang.

.  
.

Sasuke membeli satu set tenda berukuran kecil, pemantik api, tikar lipat, perlengkapan P3K dan tetek bengek peralatan camping lainnya. Satu ransel berukuran sedang juga sudah masuk ke dalam trolinya. Ia meraih senter yang bersusun di rak, "Sepertinya ini cukup."

Ia bergerak menuju susunan kulkas yang berjejer sambil memencet tombol saklar senter dengan raut wajah heran. "Apa senter ini rusak? Kenapa cahayanya terlalu redup?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Berkutat dengan senter ditangan, mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang sepertinya kebingungan memilih minuman.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih baju?"

"Oh.. Sasuke.." Naruto hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali memilih minuman, "Tidak ada jus jeruk, bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto. Ia menekan tombol pada senter berkali-kali, "Hm, sepertinya senter ini harus di _charge_ dulu..." gumam Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terkulai bebas disisi tubuhnya, ia mendecih kesal karena Naruto terlalu lama memilih minuman. "Oi cepatlah.. ambil saja salah satu.." ujar Sasuke sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku ambil _green tea_ saja, kau mahu minuman apa Sa-..."

Naruto terdiam seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Botol minuman yang dipegang Naruto terjatuh dan berguling di kakinya. Darahpun mengalir lembut dari lubang hidung Naruto yang kembang kempis. Sasuke keheranan melihat tubuh kaku Naruto, lalu berbisik ditelingan Naruto dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dan darah Naruto mendesir di sekujur nadi. Bisikan halus itu membuat darahnya terlonjak dari telapak kai dan nongkrong di otak. Ia merasakan tempatnya berdiri bukanlah lagi kermaian melainkan taman bunga penuh kupu-kupu. Naruto menguatkan diri menggerak lidahnya yang kelu, sebelum ia mabuk kepayang.

"Sa-suke... kenapa 'itu'mu keras sekali?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Bingung.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang ke bawah dan melihat bahwa senternya 'menabrak' belahan pantat Naruto. Sasuke mendorong senter itu dengan pelan. Teramat pelan. Namun reaksi Naruto malah berdiri menjijit dan darah dari hidung menetes melalui dagu dan jatuh dramatis ke lantai.

"Ku-kumohon, Sasuke... ja-jangan di-si-sini..." Naruto tergagap dengan mata yang hampir meloncat keluar.

Adrnalin Naruto terpacu serasa demonstran di kejar polisi anti huru-hara.

Duggh!

"Aww!"

"Ini senter, goblok!" Sasuke mengacungkan senter itu pada wajah Naruto.

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto tercekat. Harapannya sirna. Taman bunga tempat Naruto berpijak tiba-tiba luluh lantak oleh buldozer dan dari atas buldozer nampak Sasuke berdiri sambil mengacungkan sebuah senter.

Taman bunganya hancur.

Fantasy tentang 'itu' Sasuke remuk redam dalam satu pukulan.

"Kau gila! _Dobe_!" Sasuke mendecak kesal dan pergi.

.  
.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia segera kabur dari Naruto setelah mendaratkan pukulan di kepala pemuda bloon itu. Naruto yang _horny_ tapi entah kenapa ia yang sesak nafas.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Muka Anda memerah..." tegur seorang penjaga _counter_.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memegang kedua pipinya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Sasuke memutar tubunya ke segala arah, tanpa sadar ia berdiri di counter boneka. "Ck! Kenapa aku harus lari tadi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Oh itukan-"

Tangan Sasuke menunjuk ke satu arah, dimana boneka hello kitty yang cukup besar dipajang disana. Uchiha itu senyum-senyum sendiri dan berkata pada penjaga _counter._ "Nona.. tolong buatkan aku kado..."

"Baik..."

"Oi Sasuuu.. ukeeeeee..."

Sasuke terkejut dan mencari sumber suara yang terdengar sangat jauh itu. Sasuke hampir mati terperanjat melihat Naruto yang berteriak sambil melambai padanya. Sasuke memfokuskan matanya, ia memperkirakan jaraknya dengan Naruto yang ada disisi paling pinggir minimarket itu sekitar duapuluh meter, tidak! tiga puluh, tidak! Lima puluh meter!

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Bagaimana bisa dia berteriak dam melambaikan celana dalam ditempat umum begini. Dasar bodoh! _Dobe _sialan!"

Naruto terus melambaikan tangan yang mengenggam celana dalam berwarna merah dengan cengiran yang terkembang di wajahnya. Naruto memilih pakaian dalam sembari menunggu Sasuke yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia berputar kian kemari dan menjajaki tiap model yang ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat pakaian dalam wanita?"

"Oh kau sudah datang, Sasuke..." Naruto mengambil salah satu pajanga, "Sasuke, aku mau beli lingerie ini!"

Sasuke memijit kembali kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Tidak ada laki-laki di alam semesta ini yang memakai lingerie, _Dobe_!"

"Benarkah, _teme_?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang lugu. "Apakah kau sudah bertanya pada mereka semua? Apakah alien tidak pakai lingerie juga?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti tentang pemuda dengan pola wajah manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia mendesah panjang dan membiarkan kegilaan merontokan rambutnya sesaat lagi.

"Kotak apa yang ada di keranjangmu itu?" tanpa permisi Naruto mengambil kotak seukuran enam puluh centimeter di dalam troli Sasuke. Tanpa ampun, ia merobek bungkus kado dan membuka kotak itu dari atas.

Sasuke melotot kaget dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ia sudah bersusah payah meminta tolong pada penjaga wanita tadi dan selama membungkus kado itu ia harus menahan kesal karena terus ditatapi bola mata berbentuk lope lope dari si penjaga _counter_..

"Apa ini? Kenapa lembek?" Naruto menarik keluar sesuatu yang lembut ditanganya.

"Wua.. Sasuke.. ini lucu sekali! Apaka ini untukku? Terima kasih!" Naruto menghambur memeluk Sasuke, namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu mundur dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

"Kau mahu mati?" ancam Sasuke sambil mengambil paksa boneka hello kitty ditangan Naruto. "Dan aku tak tahu ini milik siapa! Pasti ada seseorang yang salah meletakkan ini ke keranajangku, mengerti? Ini bukan untukmu!"

Muka masam telak menghantam Naruto.

"Tidak ada lai-laki yang bermain dengan boneka! Mengerti?!" hardik Sasuke sambil membalikan badan.

Sasuke berencena hendak mengembalikan boneka itu, _mumpung_ belum dibayar, tapi panggilan dari Naruto membuat ia menjerit frustasi.

"Sasuke, kau mau pakai kolor warna apa?" ditangan Naruto sudah ada dua celana dalam beda warna. Ia nyengir lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"kemana muka kecewamu tadi?"

"Kita harus membeli perlengkapan dalam juga kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innoncent.

Manis~

Pelipis Sasuke kembali berkedut.

"Aku tak tahu ukuranmu, tapi menurut lututku, ukuranmu XL, iyakan?" tanya Naruto dengan tutur manja.

Denyutan dipelipis Sasuke makin cepat dan menyiksa saat mengingat insiden 'lutut' sialan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai model transparan saja agar-"

Sasuke tak butuh sambungan kalimat Naruto, ia dengan cepat meraih asal tumpukan pakaian dalam disampingnya dan menyumbat mulut Naruto. Ia mendorong Naruto dengan kasar sampai masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

"Tutup mulutmu, oke!"

Naruto megap megap karena tangan lebar Sasuke membekap setengah wajahnya.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi atau kutinggalkan kau disini, mengerti?" Sasuke membentak Naruto. Dengan satu tangan yang kosong, Sasuke menutup kasar tirai penutup kamar ganti agar keributan mereka tak menjadi tontonan.

Kehabisan nafas, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menurut sebelum mati tercekik. Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya dan Naruto segera menarik keluar bra yang tersumpal dalam mulutnya. Naruto terbatuk dan menghirup nafas panjang.

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan berbalik pergi namun kaos yang ia kenakan ditarik oleh Naruto. "Lepaskan, aku benar-benar marah sekarang."

Naruto menunduk dan berkata lirih dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku..."

..  
Suanasa menjadi canggung saat mereka sampai dikamar hotel. Sasuke diam saja sedari minimarket dan Naruto memilih membereskan belanjaannya yang hanya beberapa potong baju dan makanan ringan. Untuknya dan untuk Sasuke, karena ia melihat sendiri Sasuke hanya membeli perlengkapan kemah serta berbungkus-bungkus rokok dan bir yang cukup banyak.

Naruto ingin menanyakan kenapa Sasuke membeli perlengkapan kemah, lengkap dengan tendanya. Namun urung melihat situasi saat ini. Wajah Sasuke kembali seperti kemarin saat ia baru pertama bertemu, dingin.

Sasuke membuka pintu beranda dan melongokan kepala keluar. "Aku ingin cari udara segar. Tetaplah di dalam kamar."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pinggangya dan diam diam meletakkan dibawah bantal. Naruto acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke dan fokus menyimpan baju ke lemari. Tapi ia melirik sesuatu yang diletakkan Sasuke di bawah bantal. Sesuatu yang amat berbahaya.

Sasuke pergi keluar kamar, Naruto masih pura-pura menyusun baju. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah menjauh. Naruto mendekat ke arah ranjang. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat bantal.

Naruto dengan teramat hati-hati meraih benda tersebut.

Pistol.

"Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku memegang pistol..." Naruto gugup saat memegang pistol milik Sasuke. "Ternyata cukup ringan."

Naruto mengamati benda berbahaya itu dengan teliti, "Sasuke terlihat keren saat menodongkan senjata..." Naruto membolak balikan benda itu. Ia menatap dengan seksama tulisan yang ada di gagang pistol, "Tulisan apa ini?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat ia membaca tulisan itu.

.

Sasuke kini berada di atap motel. Ia mengendarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru mata angin. Kerutan didahinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Motel ini terdiri dari empat lantai, kamarku di lantai 2. Pintu depan berada di jalan akses utama kota Iwa dan Oto." Sasuke bersedekap. "Pintu belakang menuju perempatan yang menuju kota Ame, Kiri dan desa Konoha."

Sasuke mengambil handphone disakunya, "Kenapa Karin belum menelpon juga?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Bandara ada dikota Ame sementara pelabuhan kecil ada di kota Kiri, dan untuk menuju kota Kiri harus melewati desa Konoha, masalahnya adalah..."

Sasuke menekan salah satu kontak di _handphone_ nya, "Jalan di desa Konoha cukup mengerikan, dengan hutan dan jurang di sisi jalan..."

"_Halo.. Sasuke, kau dimana?"_

"Aku ada dikota Oto," jawab Sasuke pada suara di ujung telepon, "Apa kau mengamankan uangnya, Suigetsu?"

"_Tidak, aku kabur sebagai pengalih perhatian, Juugo membawa semua kantong-kantong itu..."_

"Apakah Karin sudah menelpon?"

"_Belum, sepertinya ia sedang mencarikan kita pesawat atau kapal, aku juga sedang menggu telpon darinya."_

"Baiklah." Sasuke menutup telpon.

Tanganya bergulir ke menu galery dan menampilkan foto sesosok pria berambut panjang disana. Jemarinya membelai foto itu, seolah-oleh tengah membelai lembut sosok aslinya. "Ini benar-benar sama seperti dulu..."

Sasuke menengadah pada langit dan berbicara seorang diri.

"Naruto... aku tak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti di kamar ganti tadi, karena aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku harus pergi, kau takkan bisa hidup bersama penjahat sepertiku. Tapi meninggalkanmu seorang diri..."

Sasuke bertannya pada awan yang mulai memerah karena ditinggalkan pergi oleh sang matahari, "Neji... apa yang harus kulakukan?  
..

"Apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?"

Kasir wanita itu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali menatap foto yang disodorkan oleh petugas kepolisian di depannya. "Hmm..."

Kakashi dan Yamato menunggu respon dari kasir tersebut.

"Kurasa ada pembeli kemarin dengan wajah yang sama dengan foto ini, seragamnya juga sama"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.. rambutnya kuning jabrik dan dia terlihat ketakutan."

"Benarkah?" Yamato terlonjak senang, "Apa kau melihat nama pada seragamnya?"

Kasir itu mendingakan kepala, mengorek semua ingatan dalam otaknya, "Uzumaki... Na.. na..."

"Naruto?" potong Kakashi.

"Ah ya! Uzumaki Naruto! Aku melihat nama itu pada _tagname_ seragamnya. Dia bahkan sempat meminjam ponselku."

"Kau tahu dia menelpon siapa? Tanya Kakashi serius.

"Dia tidak menelpon siapa-siapa. Dia tidak jadi menelpon setelah melihat berita perampokan bank di TV." Ujar kasir itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Kakashi dan Yamato keluar dari minimarket itu. Yamato duduk di kap mobil polisi yang ia parkir tepat di depan minimarket. "Ini adalah lokasi terakhir GPS mobil itu dilacak oleh perusahaannya."

Kakasi berdiri tepat disamping mobil, "Sepertinya ada perkelahian di dalam mobil, kemungkinan pelaku perampokan merusak GPS itu, mungkin kena pukulan atau tendangan saat berusaha merebut posisi sopir taksi."

Yamato menatap jalan lurus dihadapannya, "Sepertinya perampok itu lari ke kota Oto."

"Maka kita harus bekerja keras memeriksa seluruh hotel atau penginapan. Dan juga kita harus memeriksa dengan teliti rumah-rumah kosong ataupun pergudangan yang tak terpakai, mereka bisa bersembunyi dimana saja.

"Aku akan menghubungi kepolisian kota Oto untuk membantu kita. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang..."  
"Tapi entak kenapa firasatku, berkata lain..."

Yamato menoleh pada seniornya, "Maksudmu, _senpai_?"

"Sopir taksi itu.. korban atau komplotan?" Kakashi mengerutkan kening.

"Karena itu kita harus cepar bergerak, smua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi _senpai_..."

Kakashi menggaruk kepala mendengar perintah Yamato dan bergumam, "Aku bingung, siapa sih boss diantara kita sebenarnya?"  
..

Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan tak mendapati Naruto. Ia mencari ke beranda, mana tahu Naruto sedang mencari angin segar seperti dirinya, namun ia tak melihat sosok berisik itu, hanya matahari yang mulai perlahan terbenam yang dapat ia saksikan disana.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhnya tetap diam didalam kamar."

Ia mendengar bunyi air, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan perasaan tak enak. "Naruto.. kaukah itu?"

Sasuke memasang sikap waspada, "Naruto? Apa kau didalam kamar mandi?"

"Ya!"

Sasuke menarik nafas lega. "Sial.. kukira..." Sasuke melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. "Lain kali tutup pintu kalau kau mandi!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mandi denganku? Jangan!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar..." namun senyum Sasuke langsung sirna saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto selesai mandi, Sasuke memicingkan mata melihat gelagat aneh Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Naruto yang serius dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi dibelakang badan membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Melihat perubahan wajah Naruto, Sasuke yakin ada yang tak beres.

Punggungnya membentur dinding, Sasuke tak bisa kemana-mana lagi sementara Naruto makin mendekat. "Naruto..."

Naruto berhenti tepat selangkah didepan Sasuke. "Kau membohongiku, Sasuke..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menodongkan pistol ke kening Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, "Naruto.. tenanglah.."

Naruto tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Letakkan pistol itu, Naruto..."

Naruto menarik pelatuk.

"Kenapa kau takut, Sasuke, aku sudah tahu kalau kau bohong..."

Apa kebohongan Sasuke pada Naruto?

_To be continue..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Omake_  
"Apa ini? Kenapa lembek?" Naruto menarik keluar sesuatu yang lembut ditanganya.

"Wua.. Sasuke.. ini lucu sekali! Apakah ini untukku? Terima kasih!" Naruto menghambur memeluk Sasuke, namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu mundur dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

"Kau mahu mati?" ancam Sasuke sambil mengambil paksa boneka hello kitty ditangan Naruto. "Dan aku tak tahu ini milik siapa! Pasti ada seseorang yang salah meletakkan ini ke keranjangku, mengerti? Ini bukan untukmu!"

Muka masam telak menghantam Naruto.

"Tidak ada lai-laki yang bermain dengan boneka! Mengerti?!" hardik Sasuke sambil membalikan badan.

Sasuke berencena hendak mengembalikan boneka itu, _mumpung_ belum dibayar, tapi panggilan dari Naruto membuat ia menjerit frustasi.

"Sasuke, kau mau pakai kolor warna apa?" ditangan Naruto sudah ada dua celana dalam beda warna. Ia nyengir lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kemana muka kecewamu tadi?"

"Kita harus membeli perlengkapan dalam juga kan?"

Pelipis Sasuke kembali berkedut.

"Aku tak tahu ukuranmu, tapi menurut lututku, ukuranmu XL, iyakan?" tutur Naruto dengan manja.

Denyutan dipelipis Sasuke makin cepat dan menyiksa saat mengingat insiden lutut sialan itu.

Naruto menimang-nimang dua celana dalam ditangannya, "Hm.. yang mana ya.. bagaimana kalau kau pakai model transparan saja agar-"

Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Sasuke dengan kasar menyumpal bra kedalam mulutnya. Tangan lebar Sasuke menutupi setangah wajahnya. Sasuke mendorongnya hingga ia hampri terjungkal jika dinding kamar ganti tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, oke!"

Naruto megap megap, terpaksa mengangguk.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi atau kutinggalkan kau disini, mengerti?" Sasuke membentak Naruto.

Kehabisan nafas, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menurut sebelum mati tercekik. Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya dan Naruto segera menarik keluar bra yang tersumpal dalam mulutnya. Naurot terbatuk dan menghirup nafas panjang.

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan berbalik pergi namun Naruto menarik kaos belakang Sasuke sebelum pria itu keluar kamar ganti. "Lepaskan, aku benar-benar marah sekarang."

Naruto menunduk dan berkata lirih dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kubilang lepaskan, sialan!"

Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Maafkan aku..." Ujar Naruto sedih.

Naruto meletakan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Sasuke, aku belum pernah sesenang ini. Rasanya begitu lepas dan bebas. Mungkin kau marah dengan sikap dan sifatku, tapi untuk kali pertamanya aku merasa seperti ini."

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar dipunggungnya.

"Kau boleh memakiku.. boleh memukul kepalaku sesuka hatimu, tapi aku mohon padamu jangan mengatakan kalimat tadi, jangan katakana bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku..aku mohon padamu, Sasuke..."

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu..." jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tapi aku punya alasan untuk mempertahankanmu," Naruto bersikeras, "Karena aku..."

Keduanya terdiam.

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas.

"Karena aku menyu-"

"Ayo kembali ke motel, Naruto..." Sasuke menyibakkan tirai kamar ganti dengan kasar.

"Kenapa Sasuke... kenapa kau tidak mahu mendengarkanku sampai selesai..." Naruto menatap kecewa punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

_End of Omake_

_._

_._

_._

Hai hai _readers_, saya L Samudra A.K.A LSP datang menyapa dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dirasa perlu saya jawab. Yang pertanyaannya tidak saya jawab berarti terjawab otomatis di chapter dua ini.  
Ohya, berhubung fic ini fic kolaborasi, maka akan sangat susah menjadwalkan update teratur, bisa saya yang tidak bisa menulis (Sibuk, sakit, dll) ataupun malah adik saya Himawari Wia tenggelam dengan rutinitas kampusnya.  
Saya tidak menerima perubahan alur cerita dari readers ya, apalgi permintaan untuk menambahkan adegan lemon, karena fiksi ini bukan fanservice, saya bukan Masashi Kishimoto yang membuat serita berdasarkan fanservice, ehm... ending Naruto.. ehm.. kalian pasti paham maksudku.  
Kalau penasaran cerita ini ada lemonnya, silahkan minta pada Himawari Wia, mana tau adik saya sempat membuatkan satu cerita terpisah dengan kerangka utama Run! Run! Semacam _sequel_ atau _sidestory_. (wia: nooo! Wia masih terlalu polos untuk nulis lemon ttebaa~!)  
Dan satu catatan kecil tapi penting, saya bukan Fudanshi.

Saya berharap fiksi ini dapat menghibur readers semua.

Salam mesum,

Murid Jiraiya yang tersesat, LSP.

Berikut jawaban-jawaban saya untuk pertanyaan pertanyaan urgent :

Kawai Aozora : Haha, apakah pipimu sakit, cantik? Sini tak elus... # plak . Ah ya, adik saya, Himawari Wia, pernah bilang bahwa fandom yang sangat ia cintai ini semakin menurun kualitasnya dari tahun ke tahun, ibarat bunga layu, saya jadi tergelitik untuk menulis sesuatu yang menantang dan mengajak adik saya membuktikan kepada pembaca bahwa masih ada kok, segelintir karya berkualitas di fandom ini. Semoga Run! Run! Masuk kategori berkualitas ya. Tapi, aigoo, dikau fujo rupanya! Saya baru tahu!  
Ryuusuke 583 : Happy ending? Hmm... bijimane ye... hmmm... hmmm...  
Yassir 2374 : Eh ente kemana aje coy? Ane tungguin di The Negosiator kagak muncul2 lagi, eh nangkring di mari rupenye.. wah ketahuan ente fujo ya? Ane kangen kritik dan saran membangun dari ente di setiap karya ane.

.

.

Ah wia di sini desu_~ special thanks_ untuk :

Reviewer ch. 1 : hanazawa kay, choikim1310, o. O rambu no baka, AprilianyArdeta, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Vianycka Hime, Princess Onyxsapphire, efi. astuti. 1, Ceei SanaRier, Pierrot bukan mak errot (wia fans mu senpaaaii!), Kagaari, Namikaze Sasuke, zadita uchiha, Guest, hanazawa kay, putrifibrianti1, versetta, mifta cinya, yassir2374 (terimakkasi atas reviewnya yg puuaannjang :D ), Nitya-chan, Ryuusuke583, Ineedtohateyou, uzumakinamikazehaki, Kawaii Aozora, November With Love, Hyull.

Reviewer prolog : kazekageashainuzukaasharoyan, miszshanty05, 7D, ayurifanda15, Aiko Michishige, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, kyo, hanazawa kay, Noal Hoshino, Guest, Kagaari, Luky khairunnisa ruki, BoraX 007, November With Love, Arum Junnie, jewELF, mifta cinya, zadita uchiha, Ranmaray, Nyenyee, SNlop, apa aja deh.

Wia tunggu review minna-san loo…

Theme Chapter 3 : Ketika perasaan harus dikatakan. siapakh mereka dengan penolakan, atau..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Run! Run!

Kolaborasi penulis sableng dengan si cantik dewi ruang dan waktu (wia _blussing)_.

Rate : T ++

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in it legitimately belongs MK  
Genre : Adventure mix Drama.

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, Violence etc.

Main pair : Of Course SasuNaru.

.

Chapter tiga.

.  
.

"Naruto, tenanglah..."

Si _blonde_ tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Letakkan pistol itu..." Sasuke membujuk.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Naruto membalikkan posisi pistol. Kini gagang mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Berani-beraninya kau membohongiku selama ini, _teme~_" ujar Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel mencuat di ubun ubun kepalanya. "Pistol macam apa yang ada tulisan '_Made in China_' nya di bagian gagang!"

Praaang!

Pistol mainan berbahan plastik itu pecah dibanting Naruto yang terlanjur kesal. Kesal karena di bodohi oleh Sasuke. Kesal karena Sasuke selama ini menakuti-nakuti dirinya dengan pistol mainan sialan itu. Kesal karena kepalanya berkali-kali di pukul oleh mainan laknat itu.

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan mulut yang monyong lima centi, Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang. Sasuke malah merasa gemas dan ingin mengoyak wajah lunak Naruto. Pria gagah itu mengikuti Naruto, duduk disamping pemuda manis itu.

"Naruto..." Ujar Sasuke lembut, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Naruto diam.

Ngambek.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius..." Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan lebarnya di paha Naruto.

Naruto salah tingkah. "A-anu.. a-apa yang ingin ka-kau katakan?"

"Tentang ucapanmu di kamar ganti minimarket itu..."

Naruto termangu sejenak.

"Bukankah kau tak mendengarkanku sampai selesai..." ujar Naruto lemah.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan..." Sasuke terus menatap sisi wajah Naruto. "Karena itu aku tak perlu mendengarkanmu sampai selesai berbicara..."

Naruto menunduk, menghitung jemari kakinya. Berdebar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Naruto... tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke lembut.

Naruto dengan pelan memutar arah kepala, menatap obsidian hitam yang terlihat sayu.

Kemana?

Kemana tatapan angkuh Sasuke?

Kemana wajah pongah penuh sok kuasa si _teme_?

Naruto berhenti berspekulasi saat ia menatap pola bibir Sasuke yang bergerak pelan.

Sangat pelan.

Namun menyakitkan.

"Aku _straight_."

Dan pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat tubuh Naruto gemetar. Bibirnya ketir berusaha memberi penyangkalan. Matanya memerah panas. Namun _safier_ enggan melihat obsidian yang tak lagi kelam. Naruto menunduk terisak.

"Lalu kenapa..." berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa diantara isak tangis, Naruto berusah tak mepercayai semua ini."Kau seolah memberiku harapan selama ini?"

"Kau salah paham. Aku bertingkah biasa tapi kau terlalu menanggapi semua ini dengan cara pandangmu sendiri." Sasuke berkata tegas namun tak membentak.

Kedua tangan Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, sebelum perasaanmu semakin dalam, lebih baik-"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Jangan!" Naruto berteriak histeris. "Jangan katakan!"

Naruto berlari menuju pintu. Sasuke sama sekali tak mencegah. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu terpaku dengan tangan pada kenop pintu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggesekan 'itu'mu padaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Dalam keadaan apapun Naruto tetaplah bodoh dan _nggak connect_.

"Aku tidak sengaja..." Jawab Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang menggigil.

"Kau sengaja!" dan teriakan Naruto diakhiri dengan suara pintu yang berdebam keras.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke menyapu mukanya. Butuh pertimbangan berat mengatakan itu semua. Hela demi hela nafasnya semakin berat. Pemuda itu merebahkan diri, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatnya menangis."

..  
..

Malam telah merenggut bumi dalam kegelapan. Naruto berdiri seorang diri di atap motel. Meletakkan kedua siku sebagai sandaran, bertopang dagu dengan wajah sayu.

"Apa aku terlalu egois?"

Hembusan angin tak bisa dikatakan sepoi, surai pirang makin acak dihantam terpaan. Naruto masih menyesapi malam yang begitu nikmat. Tak ada yang bisa menerka suasana hati Naruto saat ini. Wajah sayu itu belum tentu perlambang kesedihan.

"Lalu..." Naruto bermonolog, "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Pengakuan yang dibalas dengan pengakuan.

Melahirkan sisi misterius seorang Naruto.

..  
..

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di lobby. Dengan rokok tersulut di sela bibir, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu berjalan santai sambil sesekali berhenti. Seolah menunggu seseorang.

"Tuan..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dari balik punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut. Ia memutar tubuh dan menatap seorang kakek pendek dengan kemeja rapi dan celana hitam. Khas seorang bos.

"Apakah Anda sudah melakukan apa yang kupinta, Tuan Oonoki?"

Kakek dengan tinggi tak lebih dari pinggang Sasuke itu mengangguk hormat. "Sudah saya lakukan sesuai perintah Anda."

Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa tumpuk uang yang ia keluarkan dari balik jaketnya. "Kusarankan, gunakan semua ini secara terpisah untuk berjaga-jaga polisi melacak dengan nomor seri pada uang ini. Aku tak ingin melibatkan Anda dalam masalah besar.."

Oonoki, kakek bungkuk selaku manager hotel tersebut sekali lagi mengangguk paham. "Anda memang sangat berhati-hati tuan. Dan malam ini geng Raikage sedang berkumpul di bar."

Sasuke berlalu pergi tanpa banyak cakap.

Menuju bar yang ada di lantai satu.

.  
.

Di salah satu ruangan kepolisian Oto, beberapa petugas sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Kakashi dan Yamato berada diantara kerumunan satuan reserse dan kriminal kota Oto.

"Kita sudah memeriksa sebagian hotel dan motel, kita akan lanjutkan besok." Ujar Asuma selaku kepala reserse.

"Tadi ada laporan penemuan jenazah tak dikenal di kota Iwa. Tapi hasil forensik menunjukan bahwa jenazah itu tak mirip sama sekali dengan dia." Yamato meletakkan foto _close up_ Naruto di meja.

"Jika para pelaku membutuhkan mobil sebagai alat pelarian, maka sopir taksi tersebut harus disingkirkan." Sambung Kakashi, "Tapi melihat kondisi kasus saat ini, ada indikasi bahwa si sopir melakukan kerjasama."

Asuma menghela nafas berat.

"Kalian, kepolisian Iwa, benar-benar merepotkan kami." Keluh Asuma.

Yamato diam tanpa komentar, Tapi Kakashi dengan gaya _friendly_-nya berujar santai. "Kalau kita berhasil mengungkapkan kasus besar ini, aku akan jadi kepala reserse di Iwa, dan kau bisa jadi wakil kepala kepolisian Oto, bukan begitu, Asuma."

Asuma geleng-geleng kepala, "Isi otakmu cuma itu, Kakashi?"

"Tapi kasihan Yamato, dia sepertinya tetap harus mengurusi divisi dimana urusan hilang menghilang adalah bagiannya."

Mereka semua tertawa.

Asuma tersenyum tipis melihat canda yang dilempar Kakashi untuk _junior_-nya. Tapi semua tawa menghilang ketika Yamato tak merespon sedikitpun. Polisi itu diam berdekap bersilang dada.

"Hilang?" lirihnya. "Asuma-_senpai_, bisakah aku meminta laporan kehilangan sejak hari perampokan bank hingga detik ini di kota Oto? Aku juga akan menghubungi anggotaku untuk meminta laporan kehilangan di kota Iwa."

"Kehilangan apa?"

"Apapun. Sandal, sarung, kutang, anak kucing, apapun." Jawab tegas Yamato.

Kakashi mendekat ke arah Asuma dan berbisik.

"Asuma, sebenarnya antara aku dan Yamato..."

Asuma menajamkan telinga, "Siapa sebenarnya yang terlihat seperti atasan?"

Asuma menautkan alis. Bingung.

"Maksud _loe_?"

..  
..

Sasuke melempar pandang ke seluruh _basement_. Puluhan mobil berjejer sembarang arah. Ia yakin itu adalah mobil dari geng krimal yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Oto. Sasuke melewati parkiran yang acak-acakan karena mobil tamu berbaur dengan mobil para anggota geng, menuju ujung _basement_ dimana terdapat pintu kaca gelap yang di jaga oleh dua orang berbadan kekar.

Tak perlu waktu banyak ketika lembaran uang berbicara, pintu dibukakan dan Sasuke menuruni beberapa undakan tangga. Dentuman hingar bingar musik lansung mendominasi indera pendengar Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru saja memasuki ruangan pesta pora itu dan langsung menajamkan mata bak elang mencari mangsa. Fokus direksinya terhenti di sudut _pub_, dimana seorang pria besar dengan otot-otot menonjol di sekujur tubuh asyik duduk di sofa panjang dan di kelilingi gadis-gadis muda.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mendekat ke arah sana.

"Tuan A, apakah malam ini kau mau 'bermain' dengan kami?" goda salah satu kupu-kupu malam yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

A berselonjor angkuh dengan meletakkan kedua kaki diatas meja. Ia terkekeh mesum dan berbisik-bisik nakal.

"Apa kau kepala suku disini?"

Sebuah suara tajam menginterupsi A. Pria itu menatap seseorang di hadapannya. Melihat gesturnya saja, A sudah tak suka. Pemuda itu sangat angkuh, melebihi keangkuhannya sebagai ketua geng.

"Kau siapa?" suara A besar dan berat.

"Aku tanya apa kau kepala suku disini?"

Dua orang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Manusia lancang! Dimana sopan-santunmu terhadap Raikage-_sama_!" bentak salah satu orang tersebut.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan kecoa. Menyingkirlah." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil kecoa, bangsat!"

Dua orang itu maju menyerang Sasuke. dengan satu tendangan kaki kanan, satu pria langsung rebah berguling. Sasuke merunduk saat satu pria lainya memberi pukulan. Sasuke dengan terlatih menangkap tangan orang tersebut dan membantingnya.

Hentakan musik berhenti dan kerjap-kerjap lampu berubah putih terang. Kontan, belasan orang lansung mengerumuni Sasuke, sementara puluhan orang lain menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menegang. Orang yang dipanggil Raikage-_sama_ atau A, memberikan gestur pergi pada perempuan-perempuannya.

Raikage dengan santai duduk disofa dan menenggak bir. Tak mempedulikan tontonan di depannya. Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, belasan anggota geng A bersiaga siap menyerang. Seorang pria berkulit hitam menahan pundak Sasuke dari belakang, "Berhenti atau kau mati." Ujarnya dingin dengan tusuk gigi yang dipermainkan disela bibir.

"Kau.. punya nyali untuk berani menantangku..." Ujar Raikage datar.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menantangmu, aku cukup sadar nyawaku cuma satu."

Raikage menaikkan dagu, angkuh. "Lalu apa urusanmu."

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dibalik jaketnya dan melemparkan 'sesuatu' itu ke meja.

Selang beberapa belas menit, keduanya terlihat bersalaman.

..  
..

Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tawanannya belum pulang kandang. Ia menuju peralatan campingnya yang berserakan. Menyusun satu persatu ke dalam ransel tinggi. Setelah selesai dengan perlengkapannya, Sasuke mendengar bahwa seseorang masuk ke kemarnya.

Naruto membuang muka saat sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Naruto tak menjawab dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Sasuke meregangkan persendiannya, meletakkan ponsel di meja samping ranjang dan melemparkan jaket ke lantai lalu ikut melompat ke sisi Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama terlentang dan tak satupun bersuara.

Menit berlalu dengan kebungkaman, hingga akhirnya pemuda _raven_ mulai menggerakkan pita suaranya.

"Kau bisa pergi kemana saja setelah kita kabur dari negara ini... kita sudah membagi uang itu..."

Naruto terdiam. Menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apakah karena orientasiku berbeda, kau tak ingin mengajakku?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, Naruto..."

"Apa kau membenciku karena aku tidak normal?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku akan tetap mengekorimu kalau begitu..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada memastiakan, "Kenapa kau harus ikut denganku? Carilah kehidupan lain diluar sana."

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon.

Naruto tanpa permisi memeluk Sasuke yang terlentang.

Sasuke masih enggan menyingkirkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar. Ia juga tak menepis tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu meletakkan kepala pada sisi lengan Sasuke lalu menutup mata.

Malam memang telah larut.  
Dan kedua insan dengan hati yang berkecamuk itu terlelap.

..  
..

"Neji, bertahanlah!" Sasuke memeluk Neji yang batuk darah. Mereka berdua jatuh bersimpuh di kerasnya lantai toko berlian.

"Ce-cepat per-per... gi.." Neji berusaha berbicara di sela ajalnya.

"Tidak tanpamu!" bentak Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepala Neji di pangkuannya.

Sebelah tangan Neji menutupi lubang bekas di hantam peluru, tepat di perutnya. Neji kembali batuk darah dan Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suigetsu muncul dengan keringat membanjir di sekujur tubuh, "Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus keluar dari pintu belakang dan secepat mungkin masuk ke pembuangan air bawah tanah."

"A-aku hanya akan memperlambatmu..." Neji mengangkat jemarinya, meletakkan di pipi pucat Sasuke yang basah.

"Aku akan mengendongmu! Ayo!"

Neji perlahan menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap.. cogh!" Neji kembali memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Membasahi paha Sasuke dengan warna merah kental. "Mati..."

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

Bugh!

Juugo jatuh berguling di belakang Suigetsu. Mengejutkan mereka semua karena Juugo adalah anggota terkuat dari tim mereka.

"Ada apa?!" Suigetsu membantu Juugo berdiri.

Dengan tubuh terbungkuk kelelahan Juugo memberikan laporan pada ketua timnya. "Tayuya dan Jiroubo tewas tertembak. Polisi berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Kita harus pergi. Sekarang!"

"Kimamaro? Si kembar Sakon Ukon?"

Kini karin masuk kedalam ruangan yang paling jauh dari ruang depan itu. "Mereka menahan para polisi itu untuk kita. Aku juga kehabisan amunisi. Kita harus lari sekarang!" Tangan Karin menerima uluran tanagan Suigetsu yang memberi _Magazine_.

Tiba-tiba Neji sesak nafas. Sasuke makin panik dan kalap.

"Bertahanlah!" Sasuke berusaha mengangkat tubuh Neji.

Neji perlahan menutup mata.

"Terima kasih atas cintamu Sasuke..." Dengan erat Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Dengan segurat senyum tipis pada mulut yang berdarah-darah, Neji mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tangan yang teru tergenggam erat, saling bertaut pada jemari Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sasuke menguncang tubuh Neji. "Kumohon, bertahanlah."

Suara baku tembak makin terdengar dekat. Melepas kepergian Neji dengan teriakan tertahan. Semua anggota tim yang tersisa menunduk. Memberi penghormatan pada rekan mereka, pada kekasih pimpinan mereka.

Dan Sasuke harus membuat keputusan terpahit.

Meninggalkan Neji.

..  
..

Empat orang berlari di gorong-gorong besar atau pembuangan air bawah tanah. Tinggi air kotor itu hanya sampai pergelangan kaki dengan jalur pengap berbau berbentuk lingkaran. Lorong-lorong bawah tanah itu terhubung ke berbagai titik di seluruh kota. Cara ini adalah satu-satunya cara bagi mereka untuk kabur karena jalur darat telah di kepung dari depan oleh polisi.

Pria yang berlari paling belakang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang kotor. Ia menangis sesegukan. Tubuhnya longsor kebawah. Rekan-rekannya tak berani menginterupsi, sang pimpinan sedang dijerat duka.

Kehilangan orang terkasih.

..  
..

Sasuke bangun terduduk. Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh. Ia menatap ke bawah, kepinggangnya, sebuah tangan tan melingkar. Sasuke melempar pandang ke samping, Naruto tidur begitu nyenyak.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan saat-saat terakhirku dengan Neji saat aku tidur denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya dan pastinya Naruto tak menjawab. Sasuke menaikkan selimut agar tubuh Naruto tertutupi sampai leher.

Lalu ia turun dari ranjang dengan muka yang suram. Ia mengambil bungkusan berisi bir dan rokok lalu menuju beranda. Dengan hati-hati, ia menutup kembali pintu beranda agar Naruto tak terbangun ataupun angin malam membuat si pirang kedinginan. Sasuke terduduk dilantai dengan menaikkan satu lutut.

Pemuda itu menyulut rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Bayangan percakapan Naruto sebelum tidur muncul bersamaan dengan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"_Apakah karena orientasiku berbeda, kau tak ingin mengajakku?"_

"Tidak..." Jawab Sasuke pada bayang-bayang Naruto yang ada di benaknya. "Aku sama denganmu."

"_Lalu?"_

"Aku tak ingin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan lagi." Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan muka.

"_Apa kau membenciku karena aku tidak normal?"_

"Cinta dan benci tidak memandang normal dan abnormal, Naruto..."

"_Aku akan tetap mengekorimu kalau begitu..."_

Naruto yang ada dalam imagi nya terus bersikeras.

"Jangan..." Ujar Sasuke lemah. "Sudah kubilang jangan..." Sasuke mulai terisak, "Kehilangan... rasanya seperti..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil karena kesedihan.

"Seperti neraka."

..  
..

Yamato berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa laporan pada meja kerja. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi ia sama sekali tak tidur semenjak tadi. Beberapa laporan kehilangan yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan mobil adalah fokus utamanya.

Dan sebuah kertas dengan beberapa foto menarik atensinya.

"Mobil ini kehilangan platnya. Ini satu-satunya yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan kendaraan roda empat." Yamato bicara sendiri. Ia kemudian beralih pada berkas-berkas laporan polisi lalu lintas kota Oto.

"Tapi mobil berbeda dengan plat yang sama ada dalam laporan parkir sebuah minimarket di distrik 10." Yamato mencubit dagu. Menatap salinan _struck_ karcis dari sebuah mesin otomatis di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mempersempit pencarian."

Yamato bergegas menuju ruang patroli dimana puluhan kamera CCTV pada _traffict light_ dipantau. Terlihat hanya beberapa petugas kepolisian berada disana, terkantuk-kantuk menunggu pergantian _shift_.

"Hei, aku butuh bantuan." Yamato membangunkan salah seorang polisi.

Polisi itu mengerjap mata berkali-kali. "Hoaam.. ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin kau carikan mobil dengan plat ini..." Yamato menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Kau gila? Satu perempatan ada delapan tiang _traffict light_, berarti ada ribuan kamera pengawas dan kita harus meneliti satu persatu untuk mencari plat ini." Ujar polisi itu enggan. Terlihat bahwa polisi itu tak memiliki sopan santun yang baik mengingat ia berumur jauh lebih muda dari Yamato.

"Distrik sepuluh kota ini terhubung kemana saja?" Tanya Yamato yang tak paham wilayah kota Oto.

"Distrik 10, itu pingiran kota, terhubung ke distrik 11, 13,15." Jawab polisi pemalas sambil meregangkan badan.

"Kita hanya perlu memeriksa ke empat distrik itu!"

"Baiklah..." Ujar polisi malas. "Ck! _Mendokusai_!"

Yamato menatap kertas berisi biodata sopir taksi. "Uzumaki Naruto... aku akan menemukanmu!"

..  
..

Panas pagi cukup menyegat kulit saat Sasuke merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Uke.."

Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pendengarannya masih belum membaik.

"Uke..."

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar... uke?

"Oi Sasuke!"

Matanya belum terbuka setengah tapi ia tahu telapak kaki Naruto sedang mendorong pelan lengannya.

"Oi! Ini sudah jam sembilan! Kenapa kau tidur diluar?"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, telapak kaki Naruto dengan indahnya menempel di wajahnya dan mendorong kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu limbung dan menahan badan dengan kedua tangan.

"_Dobe_ Sialan! Apa begini caramu membangunkan orang? Dipukul bantal dan sekarang kau menyapaku dengan kaki?!" Sasuke mengerang marah.

Naruto berkacak pinggang melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk dilantai. "Ck ck ck..." Naruto geleng-geleng angguk-angguk, melihat kaleng bir berderet, sebagian isinya malah tumpah, dan asbak yang sudah tak sanggup menampung puntung-puntung rokok dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidur diluar?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur..." Sasuke menguap lebar, "Kau tidur seperti master kungfu. Aku tak mau bonyok."

Naruto kaget dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Siapa? Aku? Mana mungkin! Aku tidur dengan anggun!"

"Anggun pantatku!" cibir Sasuke sambil berdiri lalu menuju ranjang.

"Seharusnya kau tidur di sofa! Bukan di beranda!" teriak si _blonde_.

Sasuke menghambur keranjang dan mencoba tidur kembali.

"Woy kenapa kau tidur lagi?!"

Naruto mencak-mencak melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi pemalas.

"Sasuke! bangunlah!" Naruto meletakkan satu kakinya di punggung Sasuke yang tidur tertelungkup, "Kenapa kau ini..."

"Pesan sarapan sana..." Ujar suara Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam bantal.

"Cih! Apa kau datang bulan?!" Naruto mencuci muka dan keluar kamar untuk memesan makanan.

Dengan mulut yang terus mengomel, Naruto menutup pintu.

Wajah Sasuke terbenam dalam empuknya bantal, tapi matanya sama sekali tak terpejam.

..  
..

Dengan kepala oleng ke kanan dan kekiri, Yamato mungkin mengira dirinya sedang diatas kapal. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat dengan cairan spektakuler bernama iler menyeruak di sela bibir. Mengikuti hukum alam bahwa air selalu mencari tempat terendah.

Menetes tenang dan damai.

Sangat damai.

Sebelum sebuah suara membahana dan sontak kepala Yamato kembali tegak. "Ada apa?!"

Cairan najis najis tanggung alias iler yang hampir terputus langusng disedot kembali oleh Yamato.

Enak.

"Mobil dengan plat itu sudah kutemukan!" polisi yang saat fajar tadi terlihat lesu kini menjadi secerah matahari.

"Dimana?" Tanya Yamato tak sabar.

"Distrik 13! Mobil itu terlihat saat berhenti di lampu merah." Polisi menunjukan sebuah tayangan video di monitor kecil.

"Apa tak bisa di _zoom_ dan di perjelas?"

Polisi itu menggeleng, "Mereka memakai kaca gelap. Tapi..." Polisi itu menampilkan video berbeda, "Saat aku menggunakan kamera pengawas dari sudut lain saat mereka melintas, aku menemukan satu ciri khas lagi.."

Yamato menautkan alis.

"Kaca belakang mobil itu memakai stiker Hello Kitty!" Ujar polisi itu senang.

"Hello Kitty? Lalu kemana mereka mengarah?"

Polisi muda itu terdiam dengan wajah serius. "Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan menanyakan itu..."

Polisi muda itu mengambil kertas yang penuh coret-coret, "Aku sudah menganalisa sejak kau tidur tadi. Mobil kuning itu keluar dari minimarket distrik 10, lalu terlihat di persimpangan distrik 11 dan kemudian terlihat lagi di persimpangan distrik 13."

Yamato mengangguk paham.

"Di distrik 13 ada persimpangan menuju kota-kota lain. Tapi aku tak menemukan mereka berhenti di _traffict light_ setelahnya. Berarti mereka ada di.."

"Mereka tetap di distrik 13!" Yamato berseru semangat.

"Dan.." sambung polisi pemalas itu, "Aku sudah mengecek ke peta dan menghubungi dinas tata kota, ada 1 hotel, 2 motel, 2 rumah kosong, 3 rumah setengah jadi alias belum dihuni dan 5 gudang tak terpakai."

"Mereka pasti ada disalah satu bangunan itu!"

Polisi pemalas itu mengangguk mantap. "Dan kau harus bergerak dalam gelombang besar untuk memeriksa semua tempat dalam waktu bersamaan."

Yamato menepuk pelan polisi itu sebagai tanda terima kasih, "Kau memang hebat..." ia melirik ke _tagname_ yang tersemat di dada polisi muda itu, "Nara Shikamaru."

Pagi itu, kantor kepolisian segera gempar dan belasan mobil polisi bergerak cepat.

..  
..

"Kau memesan ini lagi? Apa kau tak bosan?" Sasuke menatap bubur kacang hijau yang ada dinampan yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa bosan? Aku baru memakannya sekali kemarin." Bantah Naruto, "Aku menobatkan kacang hijau sebagai makanan dewa, pastinya di urutan kedua setelah ramen."

Sasuke telah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia kembali memakai pakaian kaos ketat seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan tas ransel di sisi sofa.

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Naruto bergegas memasukkan baju-baju yang ia beli ke dalam tas sandang kecil. "Sasuke, kita pakai ini.."

Sasuke menerima kaos yang di lempar Naruto, lau ia menatap heran kaos putih dengan sablon merah bertulis MY LOVE dan sebuah garis panah ke ke kanan.

"Aku juga akan pakai ini..." Naruto nyengor lebar sambil memaerkan kaos yang sama namun arah panahnya berbeda, ke kiri.

"Jadi kalau kita berdiri berdampingan, maka..." wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

Sasuke kembali melepmpar kaos itu pada Naruto. Kaos khusus pasangan itu hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Jadikan lap kaki saja.." ujar Sasuke santai.

"_Teme_... Kau benar-benar..." geram Naruto.

"Cepatlah makan... kita hanya bersiaga, belum tentu pergi sekarang..." Sasuke memulai menyuap.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Sasuke, "Oya, apa anggota timmu sudah memberi kabar? Apakah ada perempuan di anggota timmu? Apakah anggota timmu semua berbadan kekar? Apakah..."

"Diamlah!" bentak Sasuke, "Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kolor!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih.. marah-marah terus sejak bangun tadi..." Naruto memelankan suara.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang dan tak sedikitpun melirik kepada Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan sengaja makan berantakan dan diam-diam mengoleskan sedikit bubur di pipinya.

Berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mengelap pipinya seperti kemarin.

"Sasuke..." Naruto berusaha memancing agar Sasuke menatap wajahnya.

Pemuda _raven_ hanya diam. Sama sekali tak menggubris.

"Apakah kau marah gara-gara kemarin?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Gara-gara apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak marah kok kalau kau mengaku _straight_." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menggaruk kasar kepalanya, "Kau yang bertanya padaku kenapa kau menjawab sendiri pertanyaanmu!"

Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto.

"Tuh kan.. kau marah lagi.." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah dibuat _ngenes_.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mau makan dengan tenang."

Naruto menunduk takut dengan hardikan Sasuke. ia memonyongkan bibir dan bersuara dengan pelan, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke membanting sendoknya. Kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Ada bubur di pipiku." Ujar Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke menjerit frustasi dan menjambak rambut Naruto. Terang saja pemuda manis dengan rambut halus itu menjerit kesakitan. Merasa tak terima, Naruto berusaha menggapai kepala Sasuke dan menarik rambutnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu dalam satu menit saja, hah!" Sasuke makin keras menjambak surai pirang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku!" Naruto mencakar wajah Sasuke dan kembali menarik rambutnya Sasuke yang panjang dan mudah dijangkau. "Lepaskan tangamu!"

"Aku sudah cukup gila karenamu _dobe_ sialan!"

Meja kecil dengan dua mangkuk bubur itu terbalik akibat tendangan dari mereka. Mereka bergelut, bergumul, dan berguling-guling dilantai.

Saling jambak dan saling cakar.

Dan keheningan menjadi mutlak saat Sasuke yang menghimpit Naruto secara tidak sengaja, tidak sengaja! Wajahnya menempel dekat, bibir pasi Sasuke tertempel tipis pada bibir basah Naruto. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mimik yang sulit dipahamai sementara Naruto mendesah lirih, "Sasuke...lagi."

Tapi teriakan Naruto makin menggila saat Sasuke makin mengamuk dan menjambaknya dengan keras.

"Brengsek! Sialan!"

"Awww!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu _dobe_!"

Makian dan teriakan kesakitan menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini.

..  
..

Kakashi melirik sekilas jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Motel ini adalah tempat kedua setelah ia dan Yamato mengecek gudang kosong sekitar 1 km dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ia menghela nafas bosan melihat Yamato berusaha meminta daftar tamu pada bagian resepsionis.

"Sudah kubilang, Tuan, kami tak bisa memberikan daftar tamu kami pada pihak luar." Resepsionis itu bersikeras.

"Tapi ini demi penyelidikan." Yamato setengah memohon.

Resepsionis itu tetap tak mau memberikan buku besar berisi daftar tamu yang ditulis manual oleh penginapan menengah kebawah itu.

"Apa kami boleh melihat keadaan hotel ini." Tanya Kakashi.

"Keadaan luar? Silahkan." Jawab resepsionis itu.

"Bukan, keadaan dalam."

Resepsionis itu menggeleng.

Kakashi dan Yamato menyerah menghadapi resepsionis itu dan hendak berbalik pergi untuk mencari akal lain sebelum dikejutkan seorang pria tua pendek di belakang mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan-tuan pengabdi negara?"

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya _manager_ hotel ini, Oonoki."

Kakashi dan Yamato menunduk hormat.

"Tuan Oonoki, kami perlu melihat daftar tamu di hotel Anda."

Oonoki tersenyum, "Silahkan..."

"Benarkah?" Kakashi keheranan dengan kemudahan yang diberikan Oonoki.

"Dengan surat perintah tentunya." Sambung Oonoki.

Kedua polisi itu terdiam.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak membawa surat perintah penggeledahan bukan? Maaf, jika Anda memaksa berarti Anda melakukan penyelidikan ilegal."

"Ahh.. itu..." Kakashi kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan area kerjanya dan surat perintah hanya bisa didapat melalui prosedur oleh Asuma yang merupakan polisi kota Oto.

"Baiklah.. kami akan kembali lagi..." Kakashi menunduk hormat di ikuti Yamato yang juga tiba-tiba kehabisan akal.

Kakashi dan Yamato keluar dari lantai satu dan berdiri diluar. Menatap hotel tersebut dengan raut kecewa. Kakashi sebagai senior lebih cepat tanggap dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Yamato, hubungi Asuma, minta surat penggeledahan dan penangkapan dikeluarkan dalam lima menit."

"Baik _senpai_."

Yamato duduk di kap mobilnya dan menelpon Asuma. Sementara Kakashi mengawsai keadaan sekeliling, matanya liar meloncat dari satu direksi ke direksi lain.

"Motel ini terdiri dari empat lantai dan _basement_ sebagai tempat parkir mobil tamu." Gumam Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju _basement_.

Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat papan tanda dilarang masuk di depan lorong-lorong menuju _basement_.

"Kenapa ada dua orang bertampang preman berjaga di basement?" Tanya Kakashi pada diri sendiri.

..  
..

Sasuke berdiri terbungkuk. Lelah karena harus 'bertarung' dengan Naruto. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan sebuah luka gores tipis di pipinya. Bekas cakaran Naruto. Pemuda _raven_ itu berjalan ke beranda dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Baka dobe_!"

Naruto ikut bangkit tapi berjalan ke arah berbeda. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah kusut sambil mengelus kepalanya. Surai pirang itu serasa hampir copot di tarik-tarik Sasuke, tapi melihat tak ada luka cakar diwajahnya, sepertinya Naruto adalah pemenang 'pertarungan' ini.

Sasuke mencari kaleng bir bekas malam tadi yang masih berisi di sela-sela kakinya. Ia menenggak sambil terus menyumpah.

"Kenapa aku harus ikutan bodoh dan konyol?!" Sasuke tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau gila!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat ke arah Naruto dan mencibir, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah bawah. Ia menaikkan alis setinggi mungkin melihat seorang polisi berseragam lengkap duduk di kap mobil dan terlihat sedang menelpon. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Mereka cepat juga..." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke, "Siapa yang cepat?!"

Sasuke memberi gestur agar Naruto tak mendekat.

Yamato secara tak sengaja mendongak sambil menelpon Asuma.

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Sasuke dan Yamato.

Sasuke melempar senyum dan melambai.

Yamato merasa heran melihat tingkah orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"_Pemuda yang ada di beranda lantai dua itu.. apa-apaan itu?" _batin Yamato jengah.

.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi mendekat pada Yamato.

"Asuma-_senpai_ akan sampai dalam 5 menit dengan satu regu reserse."

"Satu regu?" Kakashi heran.

"Asuma-_senpai_ memastikan bahwa semua lokasi tak ditemukan sopir taksi itu."

Kakashi kembali menatap ke dalam motel, "Berarti mereka ada disini!"

..  
..

"Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini." Sasuke menjauh dari beranda.

Naruto mengekor dari belakang. "Oke boss! Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana itu terserahmu."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tak paham dengan maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan kecil dan membasahinya dengan alkohol lalu mengelap kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu barusan?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"Dibawah ada mobil yang menunggumu, kamu bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau suka dengan uang liampuluh juta itu." Sasuke mengelap meja makan. "Oi bantu aku mengelap semua area yang pernah kau sentuh, sidik jari kita harus dibersihkan."

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke dengan wajah menegang.

"Kau tidak mengajakku bersamamu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin... aku takkan mengajakmu."

Naruto makin mendekat pada Sasuke dengan mata memerah marah.

"Kau tidak mengajakku bersamamu?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Plaak!

Sasuke terkejut dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia menatap Naruto yang baru saja menamparnya, "A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

Naruto menarik kerah kaos Sasuke, "Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku, Sasuke, kau akan melindungiku, akan ada disisiku, tapi nyatanya kau akan pergi meninggalkanku! Kau pembohong, sialan!"

Mereka saling melempar pandang dengan jarak amat dekat.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Kau tak ingat?!" bentak Naruto.

.  
.

Tak sampai lima menit belasan mobil polisi berkumpul di depan motel. Sirine meraung-raung memecah damainya pagi yang mulai beranjak menuju tengah hari. Keadaan seketika menjadi mencekam. Sekitar dua belas petugas bersenjata laras panjang masuk menerobos pintu motel. Asuma meletakkan surat perintah di meja resepsionis dan tak perlu menunggu respon resepsionis itu untuk menjangkau buku besar daftar tamu.

Resepsionis itu berusaha mempertahankan buku tamu namu kerahnya dengan kasar ditarik Asuma. "Aku akan menahanmu dengan pasal berlapis! Membantu persengkokolan kejahatan dan menghalangi penyelidikan petugas!"

Resepsionis itu dengan pasrah dan ketakutan melepas genggaman pada buku besar itu.

Yamato menerima buku itu dan dengan cepat memeriksa daftar tamu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. _Chek in_ dua hari yang lalu. Lantai empat kamar empatpuluh enam."

"Semua pasukan! Bergerak!" Satu perintah Asuma, tim reserse berlari menuju lantai empat.

.  
.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto di kerahnya lalu mendorong Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa mengajakmu, bukannya tak mau. Apa kau mengerti bedanya?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Kau pembohong! Jika kau tak bisa mengajakku, kenapa dari awal kau membiarkanku terus disisimu?" dan safir mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke meremas pundak Naruto, "Hei! Apa kau tak sadar siapa aku?" sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Naruto, memaksa pemuda manis itu menatapnya. "Aku penjahat. Aku bukan orang baik, Naruto, aku berbeda denganmu."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Berhentilah menjadi pihak yang mendominasi." Perlahan air mata menganak sungai di pipi lembut Naruto, "Kau dengan seenaknya mengatur hidupku, aku harus begini, aku harus begitu, akulah yang akan menentukan pilihanku."

"Kau masih belum sadar posisimu dan posisiku?!" Sasuke merasakan darahnya telah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tegas dan singkat pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto sesegukan. Tak ingin kehilangan dan pernyataan yang tak pernah ingin didengar oleh Sasuke harus ia ucapkan sebagai usaha untuk meyakinkan 'teman seranjang' nya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau memang _baka dobe_! Kalau begitu ini akan membuatmu mengerti posisi kita," Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dibalik pinggangnya, menodongkan pistol tepat melekat di kening Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu membelalakan mata.

Tubuhnya menggigil.

Pistol?

Ia yakin sudah menghancurkan pistol plastik itu kemarin. Ia membanting pistol '_Made in China_' itu dan pecah.

Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan yang sama saat Sasuke menodongkan pistol pertama kali dalam taksi.

Moncong pistol yang terasa dingin di keningnya dan suara penuh digdaya tanpa bisa ditolak.

Dingin?

Ini besi!

Pistol ini jauh lebih mengkilap dari pistol mainan yang ia hancurkan.

Cklek!

Sasuke menarik pelatuk, "Apa kau sudah sadar posisimu, manis?"

Bunyi pelatuk itu berbeda. Lebih berat dan sangat kasar khas gesekan besi.

Naruto yakin seyakin-yakinnya, kali ini pistol ini asli.

Dan Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke adalah penjahat.

Hilang sudah tangisan Naruto.

"Berada disisiku?" Cibir Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat mengejek ketakutan Naruto, "Kematian adalah harga yang pantas untukmu!"

Naruto gemetar ketakutan.

Bukan pada pistol sungguhan itu.

Tapi karena Sasuke menjadi Sasuke yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang dahulu. Sasuke yang bengis. Kejam, perfeksionis dan superior.

Perfeksionis?

Dan suasana mencekam kedua insan itu di iringi nyanyian dari sirine yang meraung-raung diluar.

.  
.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali, bos?" seorang pria berkulit hitam bertanya pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah tak sabar..."

"Sabarlah, Darui..." Raikage, si bos, duduk tenang bersedekap di bangku depan samping Darui. "Dia bukan orang yang ceoboh. Dari cara ia menyusun rencana yang ia ceritakan padaku, aku yakin dia sangat berhati-hati dalam tiap langkahnya."

Darui menggigit tusuk gigi dan mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di setir mobil.

"Ohh... perfeksionis ya..."

.  
.

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalam. Ia teledor melupakan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu. Sasuke sangat berhati-hati dengan pekerjaanya. Tak mungkin pimpinan perampok macam Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan pistol dibawah bantal.

Ia dipermainkan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar posisimu. Jika kau terus bersamaku, bukan hanya kau, polisi dan mungkin kelompok perampok lain akan menodongkan senjata dan melubangi kepalamu, kapan saja." Raut wajah Sasuke sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak masalah, asalkan disisimu, rasanya hidupku sudah sangat berarti." Naruto menunduk dan membiarkan airmata menari di pipinya, "Aku.. hanya ingin bersamamu.. Sasuke"

Menangis tanpa suara.

Pemuda manis itu berbicara tenang dengan airmata tanpa isakan membingkai wajahnya.

"Apakah itu salah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serak. "Mencintaimu-"

Dan jantung hati Sasuke terasa diremas tangan tak kasar mata.

"-apakah sebuah kesalahan?"

.  
.

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker menatap angka yang ada dipintu dihadapannya. Kamar empatpuluh enam.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

"Layanan kamar..." Kakashi setengah berteriak.

Tak ada respon dari dalam.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka dari dalam. Kakashi memutar kenop pintu.

Terkunci.

Kakashi menatap Asuma. "Kita dobrak?"

.  
.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

"Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjadi milikmu, Sasuke?"

Tok tok tok.

Kedua insan itu mendengar pintu yang diketuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tok tok tok.

Sepertinya tamu itu sangat tak sabar agar di bukakan pintu.

Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menoleh apalagi beranjak membukakan pintu.

.

"Kita dobrak?" Kakashi bertanya pada Asuma.

Asuma mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalan tangan ke atas. Pertanda seluruh pasukannya bersiaga.  
Pistol dalam genggamannya sudah terangkat sejajar dada. Yamato sendiri sudah bersiaga semenjak tadi

.

"Bukan salahmu," Jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan, "Ini salahku."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Maaf..." Sasuke siap menekan _trigger_, "Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

.

Kakashi mundur beberapa langah dan maju cepat dengan kaki kanan menerjang pintu.

Brrraakk!

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

_To be Continue..._

.

.

.

Chapter empat : Pelarian yang sebenarnya, pesta yang sesungguhnya.

A.N :  
Hai hai saya datang menyapa lagi, wah saya senang ada beberapa readers yang bisa menebak tulisan "Made In China" pada pistol itu. Bagi yang menebak dengan benar, silahkan ambil hadiah di toko terdekat dengan menunjukan screen capture review kalian dan menyebutkan nama saya tiga kali, di jamin Anda semua pasti,

Di gampar!

Chapter ini dan kedepan, humornya akan dikurangi ya.. mengingat kerangka dasar fiksi ini adalah action dengan bumbu drama dan sedikit percikan humor. Lalu mengenai typos yang menyebar bak jamur dikulitku eh kulitmu, aduh bijimane ye, typos itu udah macam pacar aje bagi ane, selalu ngikutin meski udah dipelototin, dia tetap berusaha nyembul ke permukaan. Bwuahaha...

Maaf dengan begitu banyaknya ketidaksempurnaan dalam fiksi ini, tapi Saya dan Himawari Wia selalu berusaha memberikan semua kemapuan maksimal, atensi serta ide-ide terbaik kami untuk kalian para pembaca.

Lastly, fiksi Run! Run! Kemungkinan akan berakhir satu atau dua chapter lagi.

Oke sekian dari saya,  
Mari kita majukan Perbokepan Nasional yang bersahaja.  
Salam mesum,  
LSP.

P.S : Trigger : itu loh, tuas kecil di tengah pistol yang ditekan ituuu, kalau itu ditekan, pistolnya menembakkan peluru. kalau pelatuk ada dibelakang atas gagang, gunanya untuk mengoper peluru dari magazine ke lorong atau ruang lontar, nah pelontarnya itu trigger agar pistol bisa DOR!, tahu kan sudah yang mana trigger? soalnya banyak sekali orang yang tidak bisa membedakan mana trigger mana pelatuk, enjoy. LSP.

_Brrr… _(wia merinding) inilah resiko seorang fujo yg mencintai satu uke.. (lirik adegan nejisasu atau sasuneji?) perlu usaha untuk membaca dan mengedit scane itu..

wia minta maaf atas keterlabatan (sangat) updatenya fic ini.. ini murni KEASALAHAN wia… wia di banjiri tugas kampus yang bener2 nguras waktu… (nasib orang yang 3x ganti cerita buat story telling) wia akan usahakan update cepet kok.. suer.. jd minna san jangan tinggalin kami yaa.. di tunggu reviewnyaa..

oh iya di ch.4 nanti ada scane sasuke and naruto pakek baju couple lari lari sambil pegangan tangaan loo~!


	5. Chapter 5

"Tak masalah, asalkan disisimu, rasanya hidupku sudah sangat berarti." Naruto menunduk dan membiarkan airmata menari di pipinya, "Aku.. hanya ingin bersamamu.. Sasuke"

Menangis tanpa suara.

Pemuda manis itu berbicara tenang dengan airmata tanpa isakan membingkai wajahnya.

"Apakah itu salah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serak. "Mencintaimu-"

Dan jantung hati Sasuke terasa diremas tangan tak kasat mata.

"-apakah sebuah kesalahan?"

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker menatap angka yang ada dipintu dihadapannya. Kamar empatpuluh enam.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

"Layanan kamar..." Kakashi setengah berteriak.

Tak ada respon dari dalam.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka dari dalam. Kakashi memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci.

Kakashi menatap Asuma. "Kita dobrak?"

.

.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

"Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjadi milikmu, Sasuke?"

Tok tok tok.

Kedua insan itu mendengar pintu yang diketuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tok tok tok.

Sepertinya tamu itu sangat tak sabar agar di bukakan pintu. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menoleh apalagi beranjak membukakan pintu.

**.**

"Kita dobrak?" Kakashi bertanya pada Asuma.

Asuma mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalan tangan ke atas. Pertanda seluruh pasukannya bersiaga.

Pistol dalam genggamannya sudah terangkat sejajar dada. Yamato sendiri sudah bersiaga semenjak tadi

**.**

"Bukan salahmu," Jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan, "Ini salahku."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Maaf..." Sasuke siap menekan _trigger_, "Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

.

Kakashi mundur beberapa langah dan maju cepat dengan kaki kanan menerjang pintu.

Brrraakk!

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

.

.

.

Title : Run! Run!

Kolaborasi penulis sableng dengan si cantik dewi ruang dan waktu.

Rate : T ++++++

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in it legitimately belongs MK

Genre : Adventure mix Drama dan dib umbui Humor

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, Violence etc.

Main pair : Of Course SasuNaru.

Chapter empat

...

"Tuan! Buka pintunya tuan!"

Sasuke menjauhkan jari telunjuk dari _trigger_. Perlahan ia menurunkan pistol dari kening Naruto. Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Hembusan nafas kuat terlontar paksa dari paru-paru Naruto, lega karena kepalanya tak jadi berlubang, tapi apakah Sasuke barusan serius? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menaikkan alis tinggi pada sosok pendek dihadapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka sudah bergerak, Tuan, apakah Anda tidak mendengar suara sirine diluar?" Oonoki tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak tuli.. ada sedikit urusan... " Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, "Yang harus kuselesaikan..."

Oonoki mengikuti ekor mata Sasuke, "Tapi bagaimana cara Anda melewati barisan polisi bersenjata lengkap di luar sana? Apakah Raikage dan gengnya akan menyerang mereka agar Anda bisa kabur?"

Sasuke menuju kedalam, meraih tas ransel tinggi miliknya. Tubuh kekarnya terlihat membungkuk saat tas yang biasa dikenakan pendaki gunung itu tertempel di punggungnya. Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Airmata telah mengering, berganti raut kecewa.

Sasuke meraih tas sandang kecil milik Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke arah pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Naruto keheranan, tapi Sasuke mencoba memperjelas.

"Apa kau masih ingat aturan dalam hidupku?"

Wajah Naruto berbinar terang, ia merespon pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan cepat dan setitik airmata di ujung kelopak penutup safir. "Jangan membantah."

"Tuan Oonoki, pastikan kamar ini bersih dari sidik jari, helaian rambut ataupun ludah kami berdua. Aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkan jejak yang bisa membuat mereka melacak kami dari DNA kami."

Oonoki mengangguk hormat, "Siap Tuan."

Sasuke menatap lekat _sapphire_ Naruto yang kini mengkilat senang. "Ayo, Naruto."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu tak bisa menutupi senangnya, "Siap! Partner!

**..**

**..**

Braaakk!

Kakashi segera meonodongkan pistol ke segala arah, ia jungkir balik dilantai, yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia lakukan. Ia memberi aba-aba untuk regu reserse masuk, dan belasan petugas bersenjata masuk menyerbu ke dalam kamar.

Orang pertama yang teriak kesal adalah Asuma, Kakashi yang entah mengapa tiarap dilantai sambil mengacungkan pistol siap tembak juga bingung, Kamar ini kosong tanpa penghuni. Yamato mendesah pelan melihat tingkah sok jagoan atasannya, ia masih berdiri di pintu dan tak berniat masuk ke dalam.

"Mereka sudah kabur duluan." Ujar Asuma dengan raut wajah menyimpan marah.

"Sial!" Kakashi mengumpat sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke beranda. Beberapa petugas memeriksa kamar mandi bahkan ada yang berusaha memanjat langit-langit kamar, berusaha mencari keberadaan sopir taksi yang di duga kuat bekerja sama dengan perampok bank yang masih belum diketahui idenditasnya.

"Apanya yang kabur duluan..." Yamato mencibir. Seluruh kepala memutar ke arah Yamato.

"Mereka tak pernah disini..." sambungnya. "Bahkan dari luar sini saja, aku bisa memastikan kamar ini sudah berhari-hari tak ditempati," Yamato menatap Kakashi, entah apa maksudnya, "Sprei masih rapi, keranjang tempat sampah masih kosong, tisu dari kotak tisu tidak ada tanda ditarik untuk dipakai, sofa yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun, bahkan aku yang tidak masuk kedalam kamar mandi bisa memastikan bahwa lantai kamar mandi benar-benar kering. Mereka ada di motel ini tapi bukan dikamar ini!" Jelas Yamato panjang lebar.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga lantai terakhir, dimana anak tangga ini merupakan penghubung lobby lantai satu dengan _basement_. Naruto sedikit kesusahan mengikuti gerak cepat Sasuke, bahkan dengan ransel yang terlihat berat itu Naruto tetap tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan terlatih Sasuke.

Ia harus menanamkan dalam otaknya dengan kuat bahwa Sasuke itu profesional.

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak ada satupun polisi kita temui sejak keluar kamar?"

"Karena mereka terlalu bersemangat menangkap kita, mereka lupa meletakkan pasukannya di lantai lain." Ujar Sasuke menimpali sambil menginjakkan kaki di undakan terakhir.

"Tapi mereka sudah dalam motel, kenapa aku tidak merasakan mereka di dekat kita?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan mobilnya sudah terpakir setelah undakan tangga terakhir. Ia mengikuti masuk dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang telah siap di bangku kemudi.

"Mereka ada dilantai empat, karena kita ada dilantai dua makanya kita tak berpapasan dengan mereka." Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"_Ngapain_ mereka di lantai empat?" Naruto tak mengerti alur rencana Sasuke.

"Saat kita _chek_ _in_ dua hari lalu, sebenarnya aku memesan dua kamar. Satu yang kita tempati dengan nama samaran di lantai dua dan satunya lagi dilantai empat dengan namamu."

"Namaku?"

"Polisi tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku, maka mereka akan melacakmu karena kau membawa lari mobil perusahaan. Polisi pasti mencari keterkaitan kasus Bank dengan kasus kehilangan mobil." Sasuke dengan pelan membawa mobil menuju keluar.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke tak sadar dengan mobil-mobil lain yang ada di _basement_ telah berubah. "Aku tak mengerti semua perkataanmu..."

"Otak tumpulmu takkan bisa mengerti, _dobe_," hina Sasuke, "Dalam otakmu itu mungkin hanya berisi.. apa itu.. panpik.. ya.. panpik, Young Do menjilati kulit Kim Tan, oh ya.. oh noo... ya itu isi kepalamu!"

"Hei jangan menghina!" Naruto tak terima.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil.

"Jika para _Fujo_ dan _Fudan_ mendengar hinaanmu, mereka akan mengulitmu hidup-hidup!"

Sasuke memiringkan bibir, "Pujo? Pudan? Siapa mereka? Bahkan Interpol saja tak bisa menangkapku dan timku.. apalagi dua orang itu.."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, _teme_.." Naruto memalingkan wajah kedepan, "Oh?! Mobil itu..." Naruto keheranan dengan mobil yang ada didepan mereka. Tepat di lorong menuju keluar. "Kenapa mirip?"

"Oi _dobe_, apakah bagimu beberapa hari ini adalah pelarian?"

**.**

**.**

Kakashi mendekat pada Yamato lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak pada Asuma, "Hei sobat, apa kau tak bingung, sebenarnya antara aku dan junior sok pintarku ini, siapa yang atasan sebenarnya, karena aku juga bingung!"

Yamato tak mengindahkan perkataan menusuk hati dari Kakashi. Ia terdiam, mengingat bahwa nama Uzumaki Naruto tertera pada daftar tamu dilantai empat.

"Hentikan itu, Kakashi" Ujar Asuma, "Semua pasukan geledah motel ini secara menyeluruh, cari petunjuk apapun itu, bahkan sehelai rambut atau sidik jari."

.

.

"Bagiku? Ya, kita sudah melakukan pelarian.." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke dengan tenang menatap kedepan, kakinya mulai menginjak pedal gas dan rem bersamaan. "Bagiku, ini semacam istirahat."

Melihat gelagat yang tak beres, Naruto buru-buru memasang sabuk pengaman dengan erat.

Ban belakang berdecit dan berputar keras. Asap putih menyeruak karena rem menahan laju mobil yang siap melesat bak roket. Disaat bersamaan, Naruto mendengar suara mobil-mobil lain yang siap berpacu. Maka basement yang tadinya sepi kini bergemuruh bak di lintasan balap.

"Pelarian yang sebenarnya... Pesta yang sesungguhnya..." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah pongah sebagai pemenang.

Mobil di depan Sasuke melesat sebagai mobil pertama.

"Baru akan dimulai!"

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bukankah mobil itu yang kita cari?" seorang polisi berteriak pada rekannya.

"Kuning dengan tiga garis hitam dari kap depan hingga kap bagasi. Benar!"

Sebuah mobil kuning yang baru saja keluar dari _basement_ memainkan gas dihadapan para polisi yang seketika menodongkan senjata mereka. Para pegawai militer itu menajamkan telinga, gemuruh dari dalam _basement_ itu suara apa?

**.**

Semua anggota memberi sikap siap saat Asuma memberi perintah. "Hubungi mereka yang diluar, jangan ada yang masuk dan keluar hingga tempat ini kunyatakan steril!"

Anak buah Asuma belum menjawab saat _walkie_ _talkie_ berbunyi gemerisik dan menyambung suara laporan.

"Pak! Mereka ada dibawah!"

Dan darah mereka kembali mendidih.

"Tangkap mereka!"

.

.

Belasan polisi yang berjaga di depan menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah _basement_. Mobil berwarna kuning meluncur sangat cepat dan dengan sengaja menabrak mobil-mobil polisi yang berjejer. Berikutnya, satu mobil dengan warna dan corak yang sama meluncur dari arah _basement_.

Sasuke berusaha mencari celah, meliuk-liukan kendaraan roda empat itu di antara celah yang sengaja di buat oleh mobil pertama. Saat mobil Sasuke berhasil keluar dari barikade, belasan petugas juga masuk kedalam mobil dan hendak mengejar.

**.**

**.**

"Bos, sekarang?"

"Tunggu sampai mereka mengejar, Darui." Raut wajah Raikage menegang, bukan karena takut, tapi karena senang.

**.**

**.**

Asuma beserta pasukannya telah sampai di bawah dengan kecepatan khas anggota militer. "Yamato benar! Mereka ada di kamar lain! Kejar mobil kuning itu!"

Mereka semua bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

"Sekarang, Darui!"

Omoi segera menginjak pedal gas sampai pedal itu bertemu lantai mobil dan memindahkan perseneling dari _netral_ loncat ke persneling dua.

"Yihaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

Mobil-mobil polisi segera tancap gas, tapi mereka didahului oleh belasan, bukan, puluhan! puluhan mobil yang melaju cepat dari dalam _basement_.

Dengan warna yang sama!

Kuning!

Kini jalanan dipenuhi oleh mobil polisi yang meraung-raung, namun jumlah mobil kuning dengan garis hitam lebih banyak dan menghalangi-halangi laju mobil-mobil polisi.

Dari dalam mobil Asuma berkali-kali memukul pahanya sendiri, frustasi. "Berani-beraninya mereka mengerjaiku dua kali! Setelah kamar hotel sekarang ada puluhan mobil yang sama!"

Beberapa mobil polisi berhenti paksa, dihantam ataupun dicegat oleh mobil-mobil kuning itu dari berbagai sisi, bahkan polisi yang mengendarai mobil-mobil tersebut tak bisa keluar karena pintu mereka benar-benar _mepet_ dengan pintu mobil yang mencegat mereka.

Mobil-mobil kuning itu terbagi tiga kelompok saat menemui perempatan dan menerobos lampu merah. Beberapa diantara mereka terhenti paksa karena tertabrak mobil warga sipil. Para polisi yang mengejar pun terbagi mengikuti berbagai arah mobil kuning itu, berusaha mencari pelaku yang asli di antara mereka.

Asuma meraih _walkie_ _talkie_, "Yamato, apa ciri-ciri lain dari mobil pelaku?"

"Kaca belakang mereka bergambar Hello Kitty!" suara Yamato menguar dari alat komunikasi.

"Cari mereka!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto membelalakan mata saat puluhan mobil dengan warna dan corak yang sama ikut keluar dari _basement_. Ia makin menganga lebar saat puluhan mobil memenuhi jalanan, ikut berbaur dengan mobil polisi dan mobil warga sipil.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencari celah di antara mobil-mobil lain. Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa mobil yang sedang dikendarainya bukan jenis mobil yang diguanakan sebagai taksi.

"Apa ini rencanamu?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

Beberapa mobil kuning dengan corak yang sama mendahului mobil mereka, sebagian lagi mengikuti dari belakang.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Setengah dari rencananya sudah berjalan mulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam tadi saat di bar.**

Raikage dengan santai duduk disofa dan menenggak bir. Tak mempedulikan tontonan di depannya. Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, belasan anggota geng A bersiaga siap menyerang. Seorang pria berkulit hitam menahan pundak Sasuke dari belakang, "Berhenti atau kau mati." Ujarnya dingin dengan tusuk gigi yang dipermainkan disela bibir.

"Kau.. punya nyali untuk berani menantangku..." Ujar Raikage datar.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menantangmu, aku cukup sadar nyawaku cuma satu."

Raikage menaikkan dagu, angkuh. "Lalu apa urusanmu."

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dibalik jaketnya dan melemparkan 'sesuatu' itu ke meja.

"Darui! Lepaskan!" perintah Raikage pada anak buahnya yang menahan pundak Sasuke, "Duduklah.. sepertinya kau melempar umpan pada ikan yang lapar." Ujar Raikage mempersilahkan.

Sasuke duduk dan menyulut sebatang rokok, "Aku ingin berbisnis."

"Katakan saja pada intinya, kau mau membayar kami untuk apa? Pembunuhan? Tawuran? Penyerangan masal? Jasa pengamana rumah bordil?" Raikage meraih tumpukan uang yang dilempar Sasuke ke meja.

"Mobil... aku melihat jumlah anggotamu sangat banyak dan mobil mereka diluar sana kubutuhkan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengecat seluruh mobilmu dengan mobil yang sama denganku, harus selesai sampai besok pagi."

"Kau bercanda? Cat-cat itu takkan kering dalam waktu semalam."

"Ada cat khsus pelapis yang bisa mengeringkan catnya dengan cepat." Sasuke kembali mengorek sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Aku merasa polisi semakin dekat denganku, karena itu tahan mereka untukku." Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan uang kedua di meja.

"Polisi? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga polisi mengejarmu?" Tanya Raikage sambil melirik ke tumpukan uang di meja.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya ataupun membantah. Akulah yang akan menyusun rencana, keberhasilannya dilapangan ditentukan olehmu dan anggota gengmu, aku tak merusak kehormatan kalian sebagai suatu geng, lindungi aku dari polisi."

Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan uang ketiga.

"Bermain dengan polisi? Apa kau bercanda!" Raikage melotot pada tumpukan uang dimeja, tapi mulutnya terus bernegosiasi sok jual mahal meski kini pupil pada matanya berubah menjadi lambang dollar.

Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan uang ke empat.

"Cih! Bagi kami-"

Tumpukan uang kelima.

"Aku harus bertanya dulu pada anggotaku apakah-"

Tumpukan uang ke enam.

Dan Raikage langsung meraih tangan Sasuke, menjabatnya erat bak seorang sahabat tak lama bertemu, "Senang berbisnis denganmu!"

**...**

"_Senpai_! Itu mereka!" Yamato menunjuk sebuah mobil dengan stiker belakang Hello Kitty beberepa meter di depan mereka.

Kakashi menajamkan mata, "Kutangkap kalian!"

Kakashi menginjak pedal makin dalam. Banting setir kiri dan kanan mencari posisi diantara mobil-mobil lain berusaha mengejar kecepatan mobil buruan. Kakashi makin menggila saat mobil mangsanya melintasi perempatan, namun saat Kakashi melintas di perempatan, tanpa di duga-duga dari arah sisi kanan sebuah mobil kuning bercorak hitam melaju super cepat.

Menabrak tanpa belas kasihan.

Sisi kemudi langsung remuk dihantam, mobil polisi yang dikendarai Kakashi dan Yamato berguling berkali-kali dan akhirnya terhenti dengan ban berada diatas. Semua kaca pecah berhamburan. Beberapa mobil polisi lain yang berada tak jauh dari mereka langsung mendekat dan berhenti. Mobil yang menabrak Kakashi sudah kosong ditinggal lari oleh si penabrak.

Mobil Kakashi mulai terbakar dibagian mesin, dua orang polisi berusaha meraih Kakashi yang bersimbah darah di bagian kepala. Tubuhnya berhasil ditarik keluar setelah memotong sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuh Kakashi. Yamato masih dalam keadaan sadar, beruntung karena ia berada di posisi yang berlawanan dari arah yang ditabrak.

Mereka berdua ditandu dan segera di oper ke ambulan.

Keadaan jalanan menjadi kacau balau.

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi dan Yamato _out_!" suara laopran dari anak buah Asuma merangsek frekuensi di _walkie_ _talkie_. "Sekarang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Sial!" Asuma kembali menghantam _dashboard_ mobil.

"Pak..."

Suara dengan nada kecut dari bawahannya yang mengemudi membuat Asuma menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Asuma melongokan kepala kebelakang, satu mobil kuning dengan sengaja menabrakkan pelan mobilnya. Dari samping satu mobil kuning yang sama mepet ke mobilnya. Dari depan sebuah mobil yang juga sama warna dan coraknya melaju pelan.

Asuma terkepung.

"_Motherfucker_!" Asuma mengerang marah.

Komandan bagian reserse dan kriminal wilayah Otogakure itu menembak kaca depannya sendiri, pecah menjadi tabur beling. Kini ia menembak kaca belakang mobil yang ada didepannya. Mobil kuning itu merengsek menjauh pergi, "Tambah kecepatan!" Asuma memberi perintah.

Mobil yang disamping mobil Asuma berusaha menabrakkan _body_ mobil dari samping berulang kali, begitu pula yang dibelakang. Bagian bagasi mobil polisi yang dikendarai Asuma sudah ringsek berat, kondisi yang tak jauh beda juga terjadi pada bagian depan mobil yang menabrak.

"Terus! Tambah kecepatan!"

Bawahannya menginjakkan pedal makin dalam. Menunggu instruksi lanjutan.

"Sekarang.. Rem!"

Bawahannya langsung menginjak pedal rem dan menarik tuas rem tangan. Mobil mendadak berhenti dengan decitan dan gerusan ban cukup panjang diaspal. Mobil dibelakang mereka, yang tidak mengantisipasi rem mendadak dari Asuma menghantam belakang mobil Asuma dengan keras. Pengemudi langsung pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur setir mobil. Mobil yang di samping Asuma tertinggal jauh langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menabrak mobil Asuma, Tapi komandan itu tak tinggal diam, ia turun dan langsung menembak ke arah mobil yang siap menerjang.

Pengemudi mobil kuning itu banting setir menghindari rentetan peluru dari Asuma, menabrak pembatas jalan dan mobil tak bisa lagi jalan. Asuma berlari menuju mobil itu, memecahkan kaca pengemudi dengan satu tendangan dan menarik kerah baju pengemudi.

Asuma mendecih kesal dan melepaskan cengkramannya, "Bukan mereka..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil kuning melintas cepat. Asuma memutar kepala melihat bagian belakang mobil, "Hello Kitty? Itu mereka!"

Mobil itu melewati Asuma yang berdiri terpaku, Asuma dengan jelas melihat stiker Hello Kitty dibelakang mobil. Asuma bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

Maka aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, mobil polisi yang ringsek disana sini memburu sebuah mobil kuning bercorak garis hitam. Kebut-kebutan dan aksi _drifting_ mewarnai pengejaran itu. Mobil kuning itu berbelok cepat dengan meninggalakn bekas ban berbentuk setengah lingkaran di aspal. Bawahan Asuma yang menyetir pun tak kalah sangar, berkat menonton _fast_ _and_ _furious_ _seventh_ di bioskop minggu lalu, ia segera mempraktekan semua yang ia tonton dijalanan.

Mobil kuning itu akhirnya terhenti saat menemui kemacetan panjang. Mobil Asuma berhenti dibelakang, ia mendecih menatap gambar Hello Kitty yang seolah mengolok, "Lain kali jangan pakai stiker!"

Asuma dan anak buahnya segera mendekati mobil dengan pistol sejajar dada, siap meletus dan melubangi kepala sopir taksi dan perampok bank itu jika melawan.

"Keluar dengan tanagan diatas kepala!" Asuma menondongkan senjata ke kaca bagian penumpang.

Tak ada reaksi.

Dor!

Asuma memberi tembakan peringatan ke udara.

Kaca mobil perlahan turun, Asuma menanti tegang.

"Apa kabar, Pak polisi?"

Suara super ngebass menyambut Asuma.

"A? Raikage geng?" Asuma menaikkan alis, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat... aku hanya menemani anak-anakku yang ingin bermain dijalanan..." ujar Raikage dengan santai.

"Kau bekerja sama dengan mereka, keparat?!" bentak Asuma.

Raikage dengan tenang menghisap cerutunya, "Tidak.. aku bekerja sama dengan uang mereka, bukan dengan mereka..."

Asuma menarik kerah kimono polos Raikage, "Dimana mereka?!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu... anak muda.. butuh waktu seribu tahun kau berlaku tak sopan padaku, sudah puluhan tahun Raikage geng menguasai kota ini... jangan macam-macam dengan kami."

Asuma menjauhkan tangannya, "Keparat!"

Kemacetan didepan mulai menguar, Darui dengan senyum tipis kemenangan mulai menginjakkan kaki pada pedal gas.

"Selamat tinggal, pak polisi..." Pimpinan Raikage geng melambai pelan memberi salam perpisahan. Asuma mendesah berat sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kepergian mobil kuning itu.

Lagi, entah kenapa stiker Hello Kitty yang sedang tersenyum itu terkesan mengejeknya.

**..**

**..**

Sebuah mobil kuning bercorak tiga garis hitam yang membelah dari kap depan hingga bagasi dan tanpa stiker apapun di kaca belakang melintas tenang dijalanan sepi. Dibagian pengemudi, kaca diturunkan dan setengah siku sopir keluar. Wajah tenangnya di kepuli asap rokok yang ada di sela bibirnya.

"Tak ada satupun polisi mengejar kita.. wow bagaimana kau melakukannya...?" tanya Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Otak dan Uang.. dua hal yang pastinya tak kau miliki..."

"Cih! Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini kau masih bisa menghina..." Kesal Naruto. "Kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap jalanan yang lengang. Sisi kiri adalah hutan lebat sementara sisi kanan adalah jurang nan curam.

"Pelabuhan..."

"Pelabuhan? Oto tidak punya pelabuhan.. satu-satunya yang ada pelabuhan cuma Kirigakure..." Naruto menjawab heran.

"Benar.. kita akan ke Kiri."

"Tapi ini tidak mengarah ke Kiri." Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti rencana Sasuke.

Sasuke menepikan mobil diarah berlawanan. Ia meraih tas ransel miliknya dan turun dari mobil. "Turunlah, pastikan kau membawa semua barangmu.."

"Cuma ini..." Naruto menunjukan tas kecil dipunggungnya.

"Bantu aku..."

Naruto mengikut Sasuke yang kini dibelakang mobil. Sasuke mendorong mobil tersebut. Naruto membantu mendorong dan mobil itu bergerak perlahan menuju jurang.

Kini mobil mulai bergerak cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke memberi tambahan tenaga saat mobil menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas kejurang. Naruto menganga melihat bagaimana mobil itu terbalik berkali-kali dan meluncur kebawah. Jika manusia terjun seperti itu, Naruto yakin manusia tersebut akan sampai dibawah dengan kondisi tubuh terbagi enam belas potong tak sama rata.

Mobil itu sudah tak berbentuk apik saat tiba dibawah dan meledak, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap kebawah dari sisi jurang.

"Kasihan mobil itu..."

"Raikage pasti dapat dari mencuri... ayo pergi.."

"Raikage?"

Sasuke berbalik menuju seberang jalan, Naruto mengekor dan ikut melompati pembatas jalan. Mereka berdua berada disisi hutan.

"Kita masuk hutan?"

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke santai sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke dan ikut melirik _mbah_ _gugle_ _map_ yang tertera disana.

"Hutan ini tembus ke Konoha, dari Konoha kita akan cari cara ke Kiri." Sasuke meraih sebuah peta manual dari balik jaketnya. "Karena ini hutan lindung, semua area sudah dipetakan oleh badan kehutanan."

Sasuke menatap serius peta tersebut lalu mematikan ponsel untuk menghemat penggunaan baterai. "Ayo jalan... kita harus melewati setengah hutan sampai tengah malam agar bisa sampai di Konoha besok pagi."

"Kita bermalam disini? Apa kau bercanda?" Naruto berjengit.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku membeli semua ini?" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang tenggelam oleh ransel tinggi itu. Bahkan sebuah tikar gulung kecil ada di bagian atas ransel. Ia termenung sesaat, baru sadar kenapa Sasuke malah membeli peralatan camping saat berbelanja di minimarket.

"Kau benar-benar telah memperhitungkan semuanya?" Gumam Naruto setengah bertanya pada angin.

**..**

**..**

Matahari sejengkal tangan dari Horison, senja menerpa sedikit meremang tapal langit. Dua anak manusia kini berjalan cepat di antara tingginya pepohonan lebat yang membuat cahaya semakin redup dalam area hutan. Sesekali pemuda _blonde_ berhenti, kelelahan.

Maka si congkak _raven_ mau tak mau ikut berhenti, tak banyak cakap terlontar agar ludah tak mengering dalam tenggorokan. Naruto tak tahu apakah besok pagi mereka sudah bisa melewati hutan belantara ini, meskipun termasuk dalam kategori hutan lindung, hutan tetaplah hutan, berisi makhluk hidup liar dan berbagai tanaman yang tak ia kenal.

Tapi melihat ekspresi datar dari 'teman' nya, Naruto sepertinya harus mempercayakan semua rencana pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. apa kau yakin kita besok bisa sampai ke Konoha?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto yang berjongkok seperti orang pup. Melihat, mengingat dan menimbang dari gestur dan mimik yang di presentasikan di muka keramik sang pimpinan perampok, Naruto jadi ragu akan rencana pelarian kali ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Selidik Naruto.

Helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke menjadi jawaban.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu rencana kedepannya?"

"Diamlah..." akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara, "Ayo jalan..."

Sasuke menyambung langkah dan si kuning mengikuti dibelakang punggung.

**..**

**..**

"Dia selamat..."

Yamato membuang nafas lega mendengar pernyataan dokter, "Syukurlah..."

"Tapi dia harus beristirahat dengan cukup, trauma dikepalanya cukup serius." Sambung dokter itu membelakangi pintu dimana Kakashi baru saja selesai di operasi akibat luka pada kepalanya.

"Terima kasih dokter..." Yamato membungkuk hormat. Sesaat setelah dokter berlalu, Yamato masuk ke dalam kamar inap Kakashi. Melihat atasannya tergeletak disana.

Asuma datang tanpa suara dan sudah ada disisi Yamato. Terlihat beberapa petugas polisi juga ikut menjenguk namun tak ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mereka... apakah sudah ditangkap?"

"Belum... tapi kita pasti akan menangkap mereka." Asuma menjawab pertanyaan Yamato.

Yamato duduk disamping ranjang Kakashi, memperhatikan perban yang melilit kepala Kakashi. "Istirahatlah, _senpai_, aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepadamu."

"Ada laporan mobil yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di salah satu titik, namun di titik lain ada mobil dengan model serupa dibakar, laporan lain menyebutkan ada mobil yang masuk jurang... kita kehilangan jejak..." ujar Asuma. "Mereka merencanakan hal ini dengan matang..."

"Asuma-_senpai_, aku tak punya waktu untuk bersedih.. ayo kita rapat untuk mencari keberadaan mereka." Yamato menatap Asuma dengan serius."Sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilangkan diri."

"Baiklah."

**..**

**..**

Maka disinilah dua anak manusia bernama Sasuke dan Naruto berdiam diri. Disamping sungai kecil dalam hutan dengan tenda kapasitas kecil sudah terpancang sempurna. Mereka beristirahat setelah cukup lama, entah berapa jam mereka lalui berjalan dalam hutan.

Di depan tenda, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk sambil menghangat diri di dekat api unggun kecil yang dibuat Sasuke. Mereka berdua telah mengenakan jaket tebal serta sepatu boot pendek. Sepasang sarung tangan yang hangat juga telah melekat ditangan masing-masing.

Naruto akhirnya tak perlu bertanya, kenapa dulu Sasuke membeli peralatan camping. Jawabannya sudah jelas sekarang, bahkan Sasuke juga membeli pakaian yang membuatnya hangat. Safir milik si kuning menonton api unggun yang meliuk-liuk diterpa angin malam. Bunyi air dan terkadang kecipak kodok yang meloncat diatas dedaunan yang mengalir disungai menambah suasana khidmat khas belantara.

Duduk bersampingan, Naruto melekatkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati bir. Lihat, bahkan Sasuke tak pernah lupa membawa bir dan rokok dalam setiap pelariannya.

"Kenapa kita tak pakai mobil saja ke Konoha, _teme_?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menyulut sebatang rokok, "Atas semua kekacuan yang kubuat di Oto, polisi Konoha akan segera menyambut kita sesampainya kita disana."

Naruto menoleh kesamping, menatap wajah Sasuke yang terang sebelah, karena efek cahaya api unggun, dan dikelilingi asap dari mulut yang menghembuskan sisa pembakaran rokok.

"Lalu kita akan kemana? Kiri?"

"Pelabuhan Kirigakure... ada sebuah kapal yang akan menjemput kita dan aku juga menunggu teman-temanku..."

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?"

"Temanku mencarikan kendaraan untuk bisa lari dari negara ini dan itu tidak mudah."

"Jadi itu kenapa kita tidak pakai pesawat?"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti..." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menguap lebar, matanya mulai memerah karena kantuk. "Tapi kau punya rencana kan? Kita tidak akan terlalu lama di hutan ini kan?"

"Menurut perhitunganku, kita akan menembus hutan ini dan muncul di batas jalan Konoha ke Kirigakure saat siang besok."

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi seperti ini..."

Sasuke diam tak merespon.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjadi sopir taksi yang bahagia..."

"Jangan bohong," Sasuke menanggapi dengan dingin, "Kau tidak pernah bahagia menjadi sopir taksi, kau bahkan tak mampu membayar sewa rumahmu..."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Pemilik rumahmu menelpon..."

Naruto melenguh, "Tuh kan, memang benar kau yang menyembunyikan ponselku?" Naruto berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi lebih santai.

"Aku membuangnya," seringai Sasuke.

"Ck!"

Satu decihan dari pemuda pirang lalu keduanya terdiam, menatap api kecil yang berusaha menghangatkan malam mereka. Naruto sedikit menggeser badannya merapat ke Sasuke, mencari kehangatan dalam arti kata yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke tak pernah melawan kehendak Naruto yang seperti itu. Sama saat Sasuke tak menolak saat dipeluk dikamar motel.

Inilah Sasuke-nya Naruto.

Bukan Sasuke yang menyeringai keji sambil menodongkan pistol dikeningnya. Naruto mengulum senyum, mencoba memastikan hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku lebih bahagia dengan kondisi yang sekarang..."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil terus menenggak bir.

"Meski hari-hariku akan dilalui dalam persembunyian, nafasku akan selalu diburu peluru, tapi aku bahagia..." Sambung Naruto."Karena bersamamu."

Sasuke kembali menyulut rokok yang telah habis terbakar dan membiarkan Naruto meneruskan apapun yang ingin dikatakan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Apakah didalam sini..." Tangan Naruto terjulur kesamping lalu menepuk pelan dada Sasuke yang berbalut jaket tebal, "Sama dengan yang kurasakan?"

Sasuke meneggak habis birnya, lalu meremas kaleng kosong itu hingga tak berbentuk dan melemparkannya. Bunyi kaleng beradu bebatuan menjadi jeda dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ini bukanlah waktu untuk membahas dan membalas perasaanmu, _dobe_..." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bukan.. bukan itu..." Naruto kembali menepuk dada Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda kekar itu sedikit goyang, juga dengan tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar."Didalam sini.. apakah hatimu juga merasakan sesuatu sepertiku? Sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan..."

Sasuke akhirnya tak mengeluarkan sanggahan maupun bantahan. Satu tangannya yang tidak disandari Naruto meraih ranting-ranting kering yang ada disamping kakinya, melempar ke dalam api unggun yang mulai surut dari gejolak api.

Obsidian nan kelam itu menatap bagaimana api perlahan menyelimuti ranting kering.

Dengan alasan untuk memberi kehangatan.

Namun semakin berjalannya waktu, kehangatan yang dijanjikan berbuah jadi petaka bagi si ranting.

Selimut api itu membakarnya.

Menjadi abu.

Maka saat ranting itu punah, maka si api akan ikut menyusul padam.

Api membutuhkan ranting kering untuk tetap hidup. Namun saat mereka bersama, mengapa ranting harus mengalah agar api tetap bisa hidup?

Sasuke menatap unggun yang kembali berkobar sementara Naruto telah memejamkan mata dibahunya.

"_Aku... apakah aku akan menjadi seperti api itu?"_

**..**

**..**

Malam telah benar-benar larut saat Yamato dan Asuma masih bersitegang urat di kantor kepolisian Otogakure. Di kelilingi beberapa polisi reserse, meja kecil yang mereka lingkari penuh dengan laporan-laporan atas kekacauan siang tadi.

"Mobil-mobil yang dibakar ataupun yang ditinggalkan sengaja dilakukan agar kita kehilangan arah..." Ujar Yamato.

"Aku setuju! Tapi kemana?" Asuma menatap foto-foto mobil dalam laporan tersebut.

Salah seorang polisi memberikan Yamato peta, "Apakah mobil-mobil ini memang dibakar ditempat yang acak?" tanya Yamato.

Asuma mencubit sejumput jenggot di dagunya, "Raikage sialan.. mereka malah menghilang saat kita seharusnya medapat informasi penting dari mereka."

Yamato mengamati peta. "Lihat, kenapa dua mobil dibakar di tepi jalan?"

"Itu.. seolah-olah menunjukan bahwa mereka, si perambok bank dan sopir taksi itu, melarikan diri di lokasi itu dan membakar mobil sebagai bentuk menghilangkan jejak dan barang bukti." Asuma berspekulasi.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Mereka pasti keluar kota, tapi kemana?" tanya Yamato sambil terus menatap peta dan kertas laporan secara bergantian.

Semua kening di ruangan itu mengkerut, berpikir keras akan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Ini..." Yamato menaikan alis setinggi mungkin, "Kenapa mobil ini masuk jurang?"

"Tidak ditemukan mayat disekitar lokasi jatuhnya mobil dan tidak ada tanda-tanda terjadinya kecelakaan, berarti tidak terjadi tabrakan, dipastikan mobil itu sengaja dijatuhkan..." jawab seorang polisi.

"Termasuk sama dengan maksud membakar mobil dan meninggalkan mobil di pinggir jalan." Tambah Asuma.

Yamato kembali serius membaca peta. Ujung telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu koordinat disana. "Hutan ini.. hutan ini..."

"Kenapa?"

Yamato meletakkan peta di meja, "Jika ditarik secara garis lurus, lokasi jatuhnya mobil ini menembus Konoha.. benarkan?"

"Ditarik secara garis lurus?" Asuma mempertimbangkan, "Maksudmu garis itu melewati hutan?"

Yamato mengangguk.

"Jadi apakah maksud Anda mereka ada dihutan? Atau di Konoha?" tanya salah seorang petugas.

"Mereka menuju Konoha karena merasa Oto tidak lagi aman," Yamato memandang Asuma, "Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai_?"

Asuma meraih peta dan laporan dalam genggam yang berbeda, "Mobil ini dijatuhkan di jurang, namun di seberang jalan adalah hutan.. ini adalah titik paling mencurigakan..." Komandan reserse itu menatap foto-foto dalam laporan dengan mata menajam, "Benar, ini titik paling mencurigakan karena jika mereka turun di keramaian padahal mereka sedang diburu bukanlah point masuk akal."

"Tapi apakah mungkin..." interuspi salah satu petugas, "Mereka berjalan kaki menerobos hutan menuju Konoha?"

"Ataukah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mobil lain?" tanya petugas yang lain.

"Kemungkinan itu kecil karena kita telah berkoordinasi dengan Kepolisian Konoha agar mereka menutup akses masuk kota siang tadi." Tukas Yamato.

Asuma menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan mata terpejam. Semua petugas termasuk Yamato menunggu buah hasil pikiran kepala bidang reserse kota Otogakure tersebut. Pengalaman serta hasil pendidikan yang berbeda dari seorang polisi setingkat Asuma pastinya sangat mewarnai pendapat Asuma. Didalam militer, sebuah pendapat bisa saja berubah status menjadi perintah.

Setelah dibungkam diam karena memeras otak, Asuma membuka mata dengan cibiran kecil di pinggir bibir, "Sialan..." lalu ia mengambil sebungkus rokok disaku lalu menyulut nikotin padat itu, "Mereka didalam hutan."

"Didalam atau melewati?" Yamato memastikan.

"Didalam dan akan melewati..."

**..**

**..**

Naruto terbangun sambil memijit lehernya yang terasa pegal. Matanya yang masih setengah kantuk memendar ke segala direksi. Pemuda kuning itu mencoba menghidupkan mesin yang diciptakan Tuhan dikepalanya. Maka tanggapan mesin bernama otak itu di pagi ini adalah,

"_Kenapa aku terbangun didalam tenda?"_

Naruto merangkak keluar dari tenda kecil itu, ia tak tahu sekarang ini masih pagi atau sudah menjelang siang, lebatnya pepohonan mengurangi intensitas panas dikulitnya dan ia tak bisa memprediksi jam berapa tepatnya sekarang. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang masih berada diposisi yang sama seperti tadi malam, tak bergeser sedikitpun. Naruto jongkok disamping Sasuke yang duduk bersedekap memejamkan mata.

"_Kenapa dia hobi tidur diluar?"_

Terbesit pula suatu hal dipikirannya, sejak bersama Sasuke, selalu ia lah yang bangun duluan. Naruto mengamati wajah tampan yang sedang terlelap itu. Dia tak mempertanyakan bagaimana Sasuke bisa tidur sambil duduk, dia pernah tahu bahwa ada orang yang bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Yang jadi masalah adalah, mata Naruto dengan liar mengamati bagian bawah Sasuke.

Ia melongok ke arah depan lalu kebelakang Sasuke.

Mencari sesuatu yang menonjol di area bawah Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang menonjol di bagian depan.

Maka safir melongok ke belakang.

Menonjol!

Ada sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik pinggang itu meski tubuh Sasuke tertutupi jaket tebal.

Dengan hati-hati dan sangat pelan, ia mencoba mendekatkan tangan pada pinggang belakang Sasuke. rasa penasaran membuat ia semakin tak sabar mencoba memegang 'itu.'

"Kupastikan tidak ada tulisan _'Made in China'_ pada benda yang ingin kau sentuh itu, Naruto."

Naruto secepat kilat menjauhkan tangannya dan memasang wajah'tidak terjadi apapun bos!.'

Naruto mengintip ke wajah datar nan dingin pria tampan itu, matanya masih terpejam namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu disampingnya. "Kau tidak tidur, _teme_?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menengadah, matanya masih terpejam, bunyi gemeletuk persendian terdengar keras saat Sasuke meregangkan seluruh persendiannya.

Naruto berdiri, berpura-pura senam pagi. Ia tak mau senjata api itu 'mencium' keningnya lagi, maka membangkitkan singa tidur didalam diri Sasuke adalah suatu hal yang kudu wajib ia hindari. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berjalan melewati Naruto menuju sungai kecil beberapa langkah dari mereka mendirikan tenda.

Setelah keduanya mencuci muka dan melakukan tetek bengek khas orang bangun tidur, Sasuke merapikan semua peralatan campingnya. Melipat tenda dan mengganti jaket tebal dengan jaket biasa yang ia kenakan.

"_Sasuteme_.. aku lapar..." Naruto berujar manja sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sasuke mengorek-ngorek tas ransel tingginya, mata Naruto berbinar menatap satu cup ramen instan ditangan Sasuke.

"Waah... bagaimana bisa kau memperkirakan semua ini? Bahkan ramen pun masuk dalam tasmu... hebat!"

Sasuke melempar cup ramen ke arah Naruto.

Namun kegembiraan Naruto sirna seketika.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya, sialan?! Ini harus diseduh dengan air panas!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar takkan bisa menghadapi kerasnya dunia, _dobe_!" Keluh Sasuke sambil mencari bekas kaleng birnya semalam. Setelah mendapat kaleng yang tidak ia remukkan, Sasuke berjalan menuju sungai.

Naruto tak tahu harus bicara apa, sekarang entah aksi mengejutkan apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu kembali dengan kaleng bir berisi air sungai lalu Sasuke kembali membuat api unggun. Lebih kecil dari yang tadi malam namun dengan susunan ranting yang lebih rapat.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan kaleng bir itu ditengah api unggun. Naruto menatap kagum.

"Waaah... memasak dengan kaleng dan api unggun? Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di alam liar... Apakah pada reinkarnasi terdahulu kau ini monyet atau binatang hutan?"

Sasuke kembali melipat tenda menghiraukan Naruto yang terus mengoceh. Setelah semua perlengkapannya masuk ke dalam ransel, Sasuke mengambil salah satu baju kaos dalam tas kecil Naruto.

Tak memperdulikan makian Naruto saat ia melilitkan kaos itu ditangganya, Sasuke meraih kaleng bir yang sudah terisi air panas.

"Kaosku..." lirih Naruto sedih menatap baju kaos yang kini kotor itu. "Padahal aku memilihnya dengan perasaan saat di minimarket."

"Diamlah! kau kira kaleng ini tidak panas? Jariku bisa melepuh semua jika tak dibalut."

Sasuke mengambil cup ramen di tangan Naruto lalu menuangkan air panas didalamnya. Bagi Naruto, tak perlu waktu lima menit untuk menunggu ramen itu mengembang sempurna, sumpit kecil bawaan ramen itu telah menarik seruputan pertama.

"Ini benar-benar enak! Kau memang hebat, _teme_! Eh tapi kenapa cuma satu? Kau tidak makan?"

"Selalu saja kau seperti ini.." ujar Sasuke kesal, "Tutuplah mulutmu saat kau makan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika mulutku tertutup?" tanya Naruto sambil melahap ramen.

"Diam. Itulah maksudku. _Baka dobe_! Kau tak mengerti kata kiasan sama sekali!"

**..**

**..**

Lima petugas polisi berlari dalam heningnya suasana hutan. Di masing-masing tangan mereka memegang tali pengekang lima ekor anjing polisi yang dikerahkan untuk mencari jejak buronan bank dan sopir taksi. Dibelakang mereka, belasan polisi termasuk Yamato dan Asuma ikut berlari.

"Kita harus cepat!" teriak Asuma. "Kita hampir melalui setengah hutan!"

Keringat bercucuran tak membuat langkah mereka menjadi lambat, tubuh militer yang terlatih serta semangat yang terpatri membuat jarak yang mereka tempuh tidak menjadi masalah berarti. Berbeda dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke, para perangkat hukum ini mampu menembus setengah hutan saat matahari tepat di pucuk kepala dan mereka memulai pencarian sejak fajar belum menyinsing.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan pelan memenembus hutan. Masih sama seperti kemarin, Sasuke berjalan sebagai imam, dan si pengikut hanya berceloteh ria dibelakang. Ransel tinggi berisi peralatan camping masih tersandang di punggung sang imam, membuat tubuh tegap itu nampak membungkuk sedikit.

Naruto, si pengekor, asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menabrak kerasnya ransel saat Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Dengan gerutuan di ujung mulut, Naruto hendak bertanya namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu berbalik dan memberikan isyarat diam dengan mimik serius.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap kawanan burung yang terbang secara aneh. Berpencar tak tentu arah dalam kelompok-kelompok yang lebih kecil. Kawanan burung itu terganggu dengan aktifitas tak biasa didalam hutan. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Ada apa, _teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Mereka sudah disini.." seringai Sasuke, "Tak kusangka bahwa mereka bukan sekedar gerombolan pemakan pajak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lepaskan bajumu!"

"Ehh?" Naruto kaget dengan perintah Sasuke. "Disini?"

"Cepatlah..." Sasuke menurunkan tas dan membuka jaket.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, membuka semua baju yang ia kenakan. Hawa hutan yang dingin dan tajam langsung menyelimuti tubuh tan Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada baju yang lain?" Sasuke melempar tanya, "Yang belum pernah sama sekali kita pakai..."

"Ada, didalam tasku..." Naruto mengambil dua kaos yang ada dalam tasnya.

Sasuke melipat kening melihat kaos yang disodorkan Naruto, "Tidak ada yang lain?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Hanya ini."

**..**

**..**

Gonggongan anjing dan pacu nafas para polisi saling bersaing cepat berhembus dari mulut. Langkah langkah yang panjang serta mata yang menajam memburu mutlak menjadi mimik pada setiap petugas. Belasan polisi itu terhenti saat polisi barisan depan yang memegang kekang menarik kekang anjing-anjing pelacak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuma disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Anjing-anjing ini hendak berpencar!"

Yamato maju kedepan, berdiri membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada lutut. "Berpencar? Apa mungkin mereka juga berpencar?"

"Bisa jadi.." jawab petugas yang memegang kekang anjing.

Anjing-anjing itu memberontak seakan hendak berlari ke arah dimana penciuman mereka memberi sinyal. Lima ekor anjing berjauhan dengan hidung yang tersu mengendus tanah dan sesekali mencium sesap aroma hutan.

"Bagaimana ini, Asuma-_senpai_?" tanya Yamato.

"Yang mana anjing yang mengarah ke Konoha?" tanya Asuma.

Salah seorang petugas mengeluarkan peta dan kompas, lalu menunjuk salah satu anjing. "Yang ini!"

Asuma meraih tali kekang anjing tersebut, "Ada dua kemungkinan, mereka mengetahui kedatangan kita lalu berpencar, mereka sengaja berputar-putar didalam hutan sampai kita pergi dari sini atau," Asuma memberikan penekanan, "Mereka menuju Konoha dengan cara terpisah."

Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masih kuat berlari Yamato?"

Yamato mengangguk, "Jika Kakashi-_senpai_ disini, dia pasti akan menertawakanku jika bilang tidak."

"Ayo!"

Maka para polisi itupun berpencar menjadi lima kelompok kecil

**..**

**..**

"Sasukeee!"

Naruto berlari dalam kecepatan penuh. Bukan karena tenaganya yang melonjak, tapi tangannya diseret Sasuke yang juga berlari dengan kecepatan bak atlet marathon. Naruto menyumpah, bukan seperti ini adegan pegangan tangan yang didambakan Naruto. Jemari bertaut dengan romansa penuh bunga yang di impikannya, bukan berpegangan tangan dengan degupan jantung lebih dari 80 kali dalam semenit.

Dua anak manusia dengan kaos putih bertuliskan MY LOVE dan tanah panah berlawanan kiri-kanan berlari menembus lebatnya hutan. Sasuke yang wajahnya menegang dan Naruto yang nafasnya memburu. Dari sisi manapun, sangat sulit menandingi stamina Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membuang semua peralatan dan baju-baju kita?!" teriak Naruto dari belakang.

"Anjing pelacak!" Sasuke juga menjawab sambil teriak. Satu-satunya yang Sasuke bawa hanyalah tas sandang milik Naruto yang berisi kotak P3K dan uang hasil rampokan bank.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan berhenti berlari.

"Hei kenapa berhenti!"

"Tunggu... haah.. haah..." Naruto jatuh terduduk, "Paru-paruku.. haah... seperti mau meledak."

Sasuke juga terengah, ia sedikit iba melihat tubuh kurus Naruto harus berpacu seperti dirinya. Keringat membanjiri kening Naruto dan hidungnya kembang kempis memerah memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa.. haah.. dengan anjing pelacak?" Naruto yang masih terengah kembali bertanya.

"Polisi menggunakan anjing pelacak untuk menemukan jejak kita. Karena itu aku membuang semua pakaian kita di tempat terpisah agar anjing pelacak kebingungan menemukan bau kita." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bau kita? Aku tak meninggalkan apapun di motel untuk dijadikan sampel bau..." Naruto kembali bangkit.

"Aroma manusia.. kau memang _dobe_..." sarkas Sasuke, "Ketika manusia masuk ke hutan maka anjing tak perlu barang-barang yang pernah kita pakai untuk menemukan jejak kita, aroma manusia akan kentara diantara aroma hutan yang penuh dengan pohon dan binatang yang memiliki aroma khas, anjing pelacak memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan mana aroma manusia, pepohonan dan biantang."

"Aroma manusia? Kalau begitu, berarti mereka akan tetap menemukan kita?"

"Benar, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti mengejar kita secara berkelompok. Dengan barang-barang kita yang tersebar, kelompok akan terpecah menjadi lebih kecil. Jika mereka semakin dekat dengan kita, maka yang kita hadapi hanya kelompok kecil, itu jauh lebih mudah daripada menghadapi satu regu badan reserse dan kriminal kota Oto." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Bukan hanya dari segi stamina, bahkan dari segi kemampuan berpikirpun Naruto takkan pernah bisa menyamai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil belati yang terselip di samping pinggangya, lalu menoeohkan sebuah garis panah pada pohon terdekat lalu pemuda _raven_ itu meraih tangan Naruto, memegang erat dan berkata tegas. "Ayo, Naruto!"

**..**

**..**

Asuma, Yamato dan dua orang petugas lainnya berlari menuju satu arah yang diduga kuat arah pelarian buronan bank dan sopir taksi. Kepala reserse tiba-tiba berhenti dan memberi isyarat diam. Asuma memicingkan mata melihat sebuah tanda gores dipohon.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Yamato menelusuri jejak goresan itu, "Ini masih baru karena getah pada pohon ini belum mengeras. Perkiraanku sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Mungkin untuk petunjuk bagi rekan mereka yang berlari terpisah bahwa salah satu dari mereka ada didekat sini." Ujar Asuma, "Aku akan kesana..." Asuma menunjuk satu arah yang mengikuti arah garis pada pohon, "Yamato, tetap ikuti penciuman anjing ini."

"Baik!"

Kini Asuma dan satu polisi memisahkan diri. Yamato dan satu polisi lainnya kembali berlari.

Berpacu waktu.

Berpacu tenaga.

Berpacu nafas.

Memburu mangsa.

**..**

**..**

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari di medan yang kini semakin terjal. Setelah mendapati tanah yang bergelombang naik turun, kini mereka berdua dihadapkan pada medan curam. Sedikit celah berlari karena sisi kanan adalah tebing dan sisi kiri adalah tanah landai yang cukup dalam dan sangat miring.

Namun kini mereka sedang berlomba dari polisi, maka ayunan kaki tetaplah konstan tan melambat. "Berhati-hatilah!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kesamping, ia bergidik ngeri, paling tidak jika tak bisa dikatakan jurang, tanah landai disisinya itu bisa ia pastikan tingginya lebih dari lima puluh meter. Masalah utamanya adalah, dibawah tanah miring tersebut sungai besar yang tampak ganas sudah menanti.

Terlalu lama meneliti betapa tingginya jika ia terjatuh, Naruto tak memperhatikan jalan dan instingnya hanya mengandalkan genggaman tangan Sasuke sebagai penunjuk arah. Naas bin sial, kakinya terkilir dan Naruto terjatuh berguling.

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

"Sasuke!"

Satu teriakan dengan nada penuh ketakutan dan genggaman tangan Naruto berpindah pada akar-akar pohon besar yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Sasuke sontak berhenti dan sigap memutar badan, melompat menghambur menyelamatkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu tertelungkup ditanah dengan satu tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Sial! Sudah kubilangkan untuk hati-hati!"

Naruto mengintip ke bawah, kakinya tidak sengaja menyepak bebatuan dan batu-batu itu berguling tragis ke bawah. "Sasuke... sepertinya kalau aku jatuh.. pasti cukup sakit ya?" tanya Naruto _innoncent_.

"Goblok! Jangan lihat kebawah! Pegang tanganku!"

Naruto mendongak, namun kulit mereka yang licin karena keringat membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke menjadi licin. Perlahan, bobot tubuh Naruto mengikuti hukum gravitasi, Sasuke mati-matian menahan tangan Naruto dengan satu tangan.

Mata Sasuke melebar sempurna. Indera pendengarnya menangkap dengan jelas suara anjing yang menyalak dari kejauhan.

Sang pemburu semakin dekat.

**.**

"Guk! Guk!"

Yamato berusaha agar tali kekang dalam gengamannya tak terlepas. Larinya dua kalih lebih laju dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa anjing ini makin cepat berlari?!" teriak Yamato.

"Berarti kita semakin dekat dengan mereka!" teriak polisi yang berlari dibelakangnya.

**.**

Kini tangan Sasuke semakin licin karena keringat. Hanya empat jemari Naruto kini sebagai pertahanan terakhir dalam genggamannya. "Naruto... gunakan kakimu untuk mendorong tubuhmu ke atas."

Kaki Naruto berusaha mencari pijakan, namun setiap pijakan selalu hancur dan beerguling ditanah.

"Sasuke.. tarik aku! Jangan sampai aku masuk jurang!" Teriak Naruto kalap.

"Aku sedang berusaha, keparat!" Raut wajah Sasuke bercampur aduk dalam keringat.

"Cepat! Sasuke, cepat!"

"Guk! Guk!"

**.**

"Yamato benar-benar memompa seluruh tenaga yang ia punya ke kedua kakinya. Salakan anjing pengendus itu makin cepat dan laju larinya pun makin menggila. Satu tangan Yamato bersiap pada pistol.

"Sedikit lagi! Aku akan menemukan kalian!"

**.**

Sasuke melempar pandang sesaat ke bawah, menatap derasnya sungai besar disana. Telinganya makin menajam dan firasat buruk kini memeluknya.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar saat ini. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, "Naruto..."

Raut mengkerut Naruto yang berusaha agar tangannya tak terlepas dari Sasuke makin berlipat, "Ada apa? Tarik aku!"

"Gunakan kedua tanganmu untuk melindungi kepala bagian belakang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Dan Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto terbelalak.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Sesaat ia merasakan waktu berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan... Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Karena detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berguling hebat puluhan kali di tanah nan keras dan tercebur dengan luka disekujur tubuh.

Tenggelam dalam derasnya sungai.

**.**

Yamato dan satu rekannya sampai di medan yang paling terjal. Ia menahan tali kekang agar anjing pengendus itu tak berlari. Dengan nafas yang memburu, ia menyipitkan mata menatap lokasi dihadapannya.

Rute ini sangat sempit, disisi kanan ada tebing yang sangat tidak mungkin dipanjat sementara disatu sisi jurang dan sungai deras dibawahnya.

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka melalui jalan ini?" tanya Yamato.

Anjing yang terus mengongong dan siap berlari menjawab pertanyaan Yamato. Maka dengan kehati-hatian ekstra tinggi ia kembali melangkah cepat. Bukan berlari. Karena salah-salah dia bisa saja terperosok atau tergelincir masuk jurang.

Setelah berjalan cepat sekitar seratus meter, anjing itu berputar-putar dan mengendus tanah. Yamato dan rekannya saling pandang.

"Jejak mereka menghilang. Bagaimana bisa?"

Mereka berdua mendongak menatap tingginya tebing yang pasti sangat sulit dipanjat. Lalu mereka melempar pandang ke bawah, jurang nan curam. Hanya ada satu cara menuruni jurang itu.

Berguling bodoh dan sesampainya dibawah tenggelam dalam sungai dengan tulang belulang remuk pastinya.

Yamato melihat bahwa anjing tersebut kebingungan mengendus-endus tanah dan sepertinya ingin menuruni jurang.

"Apa mungkin mangsa terjatuh?" Yamato berpikir keras, "Atau memanjat tebing?"

"KEPARAT! Bagaimana cara mereka menghilang?!"

Yamato teriak frustasi.

.

.

**(To be Continue)**

Halloooo wia di sini,.. hehehe #cengegesan

Maaf untuk chapter ini yang lagi-lagi telat.. chapter depan Naruto bakalan tertembak lalu mati, tamat deeh #plaak okeeh lupakan wia boong kok (eh tapi gak sepenuhnya boong) tapi capter depan Run! Run! Beneran tamat kok.

Naskahnya udh ada di wia jadi kalo wia ada mood wia publis sebelum UAS deeh.. kalo ada yaa makanya minna-san kasi wia semangat okeeh?

Tapi ngomong2 wia kagum dengan action di chap ini.. L-senpai bener2 keren dalam buat action.. minna setujukan ama wia?

Jangan lupa review yaa jika minna sayang wia~ #digampar

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..


	6. Chapter 6

_Wia rekomendasiin dengerin lagu supecell- perpect day pas baca fic ini.. hehehe_

Palka : bagian kapal pengakut petikemas/kontiner yang terletak paling atas, tempat penaruh barang/peti kemas. (cek mbah gugel untuk mengetahui detilnya.)

"Blubblub.." Naruto hendak berteriak namun air sungai lebih dahulu menerjang tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya akhirnya melemah dan kesadarannya menurun drastis. Di ujung asa, tangannya di genggam erat oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ yang juga sudah menceburkan diri didalam sungai. Meraih gapaian tangan Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ringkih Naruto ke permukaan agar pemuda itu mendapat asupan oksigen, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat titik-titik kecil dimana para polisi berdiri di tepi jurang, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menenggelamkan diri bersama agar mereka tak terlihat dari permukaan. Membiarkan arus untuk sementara membawa mereka agar lolos dari kejaran para pemburu.

Title : Run! Run!

Kolaborasi penulis edan mesum nan tampan _handsome_ mempesona berkharisma dengan si cantik manja majikannya kurama.

Rate : T double pluss

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in it legitimately belongs MK

Genre : Adventure mix Drama.

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, Violence, death chara _(naah lo?)_ etc.

Main pair : Of Course SasuNaru.

**..**

Chapter lima.

Final Run! Run!

**.. **

Senja belum sempurna merangkul bumi. Masih ada dua jengkal tangan jarak matahari menuju horison. Warna _orange_ memendar bercampur putih dan biru pada atap bumi. Dua anak manusia berjalan dipanasnya aspal sore ini.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih dengan Naruto yang ada di pungungnya. Tas sandang milik Naruto sudah berpindah ke arah depan Sasuke. Tampang Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari kata selamat. Pelipisnya tertempel plester, celana jeansnya robek disana sini dan penuh dengan bercak darah. Kedua sikunya juga memerah akibat luka gores. Pergelangan tangannya sudah penuh dengan luka-luka basah yang di olesi obat merah. Wajah datar nan angkuh milik Sasuke berganti dengan raut ekstra lelah dengan peluh yang menjilati tiap _centi_ kulit pucatnya.

Naruto yang digendong dibelakang punggung Sasuke, tak jauh beda. Awalnya otaknya tak merespon perintah Sasuke untuk melindungi kepala bagian belakang dengan kedua tangannya, namun saat ia melihat Sasuke dengan sengaja ikut terjun dan berguling hebat di jurang, ia segera melindungi bagian terpenting manusia tersebut.

Wajahnya bak gembel, penuh luka gores, sekujur tubuhnya mendapat luka yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, bedanya adalah, kaki Naruto terkilir, sebab musabab terjatuhnya ia ke jurang. Wajahnya kuyu kecapaian.

Baju mereka berdua basah kuyup. Angin dan panas matahari sore sedang berusaha mengeringkan baju yang mereka pakai. Kaos khusus _couple_ yang sengaja Naruto beli di minimarket tempo hari yang lalu. Mereka berdua tercebur ke sungai, Naruto yang sama sekali tak bisa berenang diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

Tak sampai disitu, Sasuke berenang menantang arus setelah dengan sengaja membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua dibawa aliran sungai, menjauh dari lokasi jatuh agar polisi tak menemukan mereka. Maka sejak saat itu, Sasuke mengendong Naruto hingga keluar hutan dan berhasil sampai di jalanan sepi batas luar Konoha.

Jalan aspal nan panjang. Kering kerontang. Disisi kiri adalah gurun pasir tandus tanpa tanaman, namun disisi kanan sebaliknya adalah hutan nan lebat. Semenjak mereka berjalan, jalanan yang mirip seperti dalam fim-film _cowboy_ di Texas Amerika ini tak dilalui satu mobilpun.

Naruto meletakkan kepala di lekukan leher Sasuke, memejamkan mata yang terasa perih. "Terima kasih... Sasuke...

Pemuda _raven_ hanya diam tak menanggapi. Entah apa yang bergelayut dipikirannya. Naruto membuka mata setengah kelopak.

"Sasuke, apakah uang didalam tas tidak basah?" Naruto sangat ingin mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sudah membungkusnya dengan plastik sebelum pergi dari motel." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau capek?"

Sasuke kembali diam. Langkahnya yang pelan menandakan bahwa stamina Sasuke terkuras habis untuk berguling nista di jurang, berenang menahan Naruto lalu menantang arus sambil menyelamatkan si _blonde_. Belum cukup, Sasuke harus menggendong Naruto yang terkilir.

"Kakiku sudah agak baikan, sudah tak terasa nyeri, turunkan saja aku." Ujar Naruto pelan. Nafasnya menerpa pelan kulit leher Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap tak menghentikan langkah.

"_Teme_.. turunkan aku, aku tahu kau sangat letih." Naruto bersikeras.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti.

Dengan hati-hati berjongkok agar Naruto bisa turun. Kedua kaki Naruto berpijak pada aspal, kedua tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Berusaha membiasakan diri untuk berdiri. Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto yang meringis menahan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja..." dusta Naruto seraya berjalan terpincang

Sasuke tetap diam tanpa komentar. Ia berjalan mendahului Naruto yang terlihat sangat susah melangkakhkan satu kakinya. Pemuda kuning itu bersikeras menahan sakit, ia sudah sangat merepotkan Sasuke. Namun satu sentakan nyeri langsung mendera dipergelangan kaki membuat ia oleng dan jatuh.

Naruto bahkan jauh dari kerasnya aspal.

Sasuke yang berjalan didepan, terlebih dahulu mencodongkan badannya sebagai tempat jatuh Naruto. Lagi, ia harus berakhir di punggung Sasuke dan kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan wajah sedih. Sasuke berjalan gontai kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku.. Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Naruto mencium sesap aroma rambut Sasuke yang kini sangat apek karena keringat. Ia menatap jauh kedepan, mereka berdua berjalan menyongsong matahari terbenam. Tugas matahari akan segera berakhir, ia tertegun dalam hati, _kapan kisah pelarian ini akan berakhir?_

"Naruto.. bagaimana kau melewati hidupmu yang amat pelik selama ini?"

Naruto menutup mata mendengar pertanyaan datar dari Sasuke. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan tanyakan masa laluku, itu tak lagi penting, Sasuke, bagaimana aku merajut masa depan denganmu adalah hal terpenting sekarang." Naruto menjawab pelan.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin merangkai kehidupan denganku? Padahal kau tahu bahwa didepan sana adalah jalan gelap dan dingin." Sasuke menatap matahari yang setengah tenggelam di kaki langit.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku padamu. Apa lagi yang perlu ku takutkan? Kau hanya perlu menjaga hatiku tetap terang dijalan yang kau sebut gelap itu... jagalah dengan semua kasih yang kau miliki."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Jangan tanyakan rasa sakitku, jangan tanyakan corak warna kesepianku..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, jemarinya bertaut di depan tubuh sang _raven_, "Karena rasa fana itu sirna jika aku bersamamu."

Mereka berdua akhirnya tak lagi bersuara. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat letih, namun ia sangat menikmati saat tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat seperti ini.

Naruto tak pernah bisa menebak ataupun menyamai kemampuan Sasuke dari segala hal, termasuk ia tak bisa mengetahui balasan Sasuke terhadap perasaannya.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana lagi?

**..**

**..**

Kecewa, letih, marah.

Ketiga sifat emosional tersebut bercampur satu dan tercetak jelas di wajah Yamato maupun Asuma beserta belasan polisi yang kini terduduk lunglai di aspal jalanan Konoha. Daerah padang gersang di tambah warna hitam mulai merambat sedikit demi sedikit dilangit, membuat mereka tak bisa lagi melanjutkan pencarian.

Yamato masih tak bisa berpekir jernih, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan jejak buruannya.

Maka disinilah ia, terlentang dengan punggung sejajar aspal. Belasan petugas itu menunggu datangnya tim tambahan yang akan menjemput mereka kembali ke markas di Oto. Lagipula ini teritori Konoha, mereka belum membicarkan pemburuan di wilayah Konoha dengan kepolisian setempat.

"Sial!" decihnya kesal.

Sebuah mobil volkswagen tua melintasi mereka.

..

..

Naruto duduk memeluk lutut di sisi jalan. Dibelakang punggungnya terhampar gersang hamparan kosong tanah merah. Debu terangkat angin dan melemparkanya kesana sini. Naruto mendongak, senja merangkul bumi dan malam segera datang.

Sasuke berdiri menatap jalanan. Menunggu sebuah mobil lewat yang bersedia memberi tumpangan pada mereka ke Kirigakure. Sesekali Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Sasuke, kumohon padamu, berhentikan mobil dengan benar." Ujar Naruto menoleh ke samping.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tahu, cerewet!"

"Jangan kesal begitu," balas Naruto, "Aku hanya memperingatkanmu agar kau tak menodongkan pistol pada sembarang orang, jika mereka bisa memberikan tumpangan, mengapa kita harus jadi begal."

Sasuke sontak berdiri, ia menajamkan mata, dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah mobil tua menuju ke arah mereka. Raut tegang wajahnya mengendur, setidaknya dengan menumpang mobil maka perjalan ia ke Kiri akan lebih cepat.

..

..

"Jiraiya _no_ _baka_! Kita akan kemalaman sampai di Kiri!"

Seorang wanita **-terlihat-muda-** berdada jumbo mengumpat pada orang yang mengemudi disampingnya.

"Jangan marah, Istriku sayang, bukan salahku jika mobil tua ini mogok, lagipula Orochimaru akan mengerti alasan keterlambatan kita." Ujar Jiraiya santai.

Tsunade, nenek tua berwajah awet muda itu mendecih. "Kapan kita sampai?"

"Mungkin sekitar sejam lagi..." Jiraiya mengira-ngira, "Oh.. itu!"

Jiraiya terkejut melihat seseorang dari kejauhan melambai.

"Jangan berhenti." Ujar Tsunade tegas, "Kau tidak melihat berita di TV akhir-akhir ini? Banyak begal! Nanti kita dirampok dan dibunuh."

"Ah! Dasar korban TV! Kau ini malah jadi paranoid jika melihat berita di TV!" ketus Jiraiya sambil menyipitkan mata dan memberi kode lampu jauh.

**..**

**..**

Sasuke melambaikan kedua tangannya ditengah jalan. Mobil itu merespon dengan memberi tembakan lampu jauh berkali-kali. Pemuda _raven_ itu menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang duduk sisi jalan, ikut bernafas lega.

"Ingat kataku, Sasuke, jangan kasar dan minta tolong dengan sopan pada mereka."

"Ck! Cerewet!"

Mobil itu melambat dan menepi tepat di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada bagian pengemudi. Ia mengetukkan kaca jendela dengan pelan.

Kaca mobil itu turun setengah, memperlihatkan seorang kakek berwajah jenaka berambut putih panjang. Sasuke melirik, disamping kakek itu duduk seorang wanita **-terlihat-muda-** dengan ukuran payudara yang menggoda selera.

"Maaf, kakek, bisakah aku menumpang sampai ke Kiri?" tanya Sasuke setengah menunduk.

"Waah kebetulan.. kami juga sedang menuju Kiri, kau akan turun dimana anak muda?" Jiraiya merespon baik.

Sasuke makin lega atas tanggapan Jiraiya, setidaknya dia tak perlu mencelakai dua orang yang terlihat baik ini, "Pelabuhan peti kemas."

Jiraiya menjetikan jari, "Bingo! Aku melintasi tempat itu nanti, ayo masuk!"

Sasuke bergegas membungkukan badan lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto, membantu si kuning berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan. Dari dalam mobil, Jiraiya dan Tsunade keheranan melihat rekan pemuda yang menghentikan mobil mereka.

Kesan pertama Jiraiya dan Tsunade terhadap mereka berdua adalah, kumal!

**..**

**..**

Maka dua orang kumal, lusuh, kumuh dan penuh goresan luka pada sekujur kulit itu kini menghenyakan pantat mereka dengan kasar di jok belakang mobil. Menyandarkan punggung dengan nafas lega karena otot-otot mereka terlalu tegang perlahan mengendur. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari dua kepala di jok depan yang menoleh kebelakang, Naruto langsung menutup mata, mencoba tidur agar lelah yang mendera fisik terangkat dari ringkih tubuhnya. Sasuke bersedekap dengan punggung bersandar santai dan mata terpejam. Tapi ia tak tidur, Sasuke tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengingatmu..." cetus Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Jiraiya keheranan. Kakek itu kembali memasukan perseneling mobil dan mengijak pedal gas.

Mau tak mau Sasuke membuka mata.

"Tapi dimana ya..." Tsunade kembali memutar kepala, mencoba memastikan. Ia meneliti Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Dasar nenek tua bangka..." cibir Jiraiya, "Kita baru bertemu mereka kali ini."

"Bukan... aku merasa akhir-akhir ini sering melihat dia.." Tsunade menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin Anda salah lihat, nyonya..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Nyonya Jiraiya..." potong Tsunade cepat sambil melempar pandangan menyelidik pada Sasuke yang kini satu tangannya di belakang pinggang.

Tangan pucat itu kini sudah memegang pistol yang masih terselip dibelakang pinggang.

"Apakah pinggangmu sakit?" Tsunade menaikkan alis melihat gelagat Sasuke, "Aku seorang dokter loh..."

"Dan aku seorang penulis terkenal... bwuahahaha..." sambung Jiraiya nista.

"Tutup mulutmu kakek bangka mesum!" maki Tsunade sambil memutar arah tubuhnya kembali kedepan.

Sasuke kembali menjauhkan tangannya dari pistol, setidaknya ia tak perlu melakukan adegan tambahan dalam pelarian ini.

Jiraiya mengintip kebelakang melalui spion tengah. Sasuke tahu itu, namun ia tak mau melempar pandang ke satu direksi yang sama dengan Jiraiya.

"Ah! Televisi!" Tsunade menjetikkan jari. "Aku pernah melihat si kuning kumal ini ditelevisi!"

Maka intensitas ketegangan Sasuke kembali memuncak. Adrenalinnya kembali terpacu. Ia tak ingin melukai siapapun sekarang, dilema bergejolak membuat keningnya basah oleh keringat dingin.

Entah beruntung atau tidak karena bertemu manusia udzur lanjut usia, kalimat yang dilontarkan Tsunade berikutnya membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah temanmu itu artis?" tanya Tsunade tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Naruto, si topik pembicaraan, terdidur lelap dan tak terpengaruh konfrontasi tak langsung yang terjadi dalam mobil. Perlahan, kepalanya bergoyang kiri kanan, lalu bersandar sempurna di pundak Sasuke. pemuda _raven_ itu sama sekali tak menepis kepala Naruto maupun menggeser duduknya.

"Bukan, Nyonya Jiraiya, mungkin artis yang Anda maksud hanya memiliki kemiripan dengan teman saya..." ujar Sasuke sopan.

"Aku merasa bahwa orang yang mirip dengan si kuning kumal ini sangat terkenal dan menjadi perbincangan populer di TV, tapi di acara apa ya? Apakah sinetron? Drama Korea"

"Ingatanmu makin payah, _hime_... bagaimana kau akan meresepkan obat untuk pasienmu?" ketus Jiraiya yang keheranan melihat ulah istrinya semenjak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Jiraiya kembali melirik ke spion tengah.

Dan matanya beradu dengan mata kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa gelisah dengan tatapan Tuan Jiraiya, tatapan ini berbeda dengan tatapan Tsuande. Entah kenapa, tatapan dari Jiraiya membuat nafasnya sesak seakan-akan tali tak kasat mata menjerat lehernya. Tatapan yang membuat perampok profesional seperti dirinya harus melempar pandang ke arah lain. Semakin ia mencoba menantang menatap mata Jiraiya yang terpantul di spion tengah, maka ia semakin merasa ditelanjangi.

"Untunglah keputusanku untuk pensiun dari Rumah Sakit pada tahun lalu sangat tepat, kulitku mengencang tapi tidak dengan daya pikirku.." keluh Tsunade.

"Jangan terlalu sering menonton TV" ujar Jiraiya pada Tsunade sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil, "TV bisa menurunkan daya ingatmu."

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

"_Kakek berambut putih ini bukanlah orang sembarangan."_

**..**

**..**

Sepuluh mobil polisi mendekat ke posisi dimana Asuma dan Yamato serta belasan polisi lain menunggu di tepi jalan. Beberapa polisi yang baru datang membawakan minuman air mineral untuk rekan-rekan mereka yang sekarang terkena dehidrasi dan kelelahan.

Yamato meraih ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celana. Sedikit senyum tersimpul di ujung bibirnya menatap pemanggil yang ditampilkan di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Kakashi-_senpai_, kau sudah sehat?"

"_Yo Yamato, suaramu terdengar sangat tidak sehat sekarang, disana baik-baik saja?"_

"Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku, _senpai_, aku mencemaskan keadaanmu."

"_Ah, seperti kukatakan sebelumnya, dari suaramu yang terdengar lelah, akulah yang mencemaskan keadaanmu sekarang, kau pasti belum menangkap mereka kan?"_

Yamato terdiam. Kakashi adalah seniornya, tentu pola pikir Kakashi satu langkah didepannya.

"Kami kehilangan jejak... mereka menghilang dalam hutan.. sekarang kami sedang berada di jalan batas luar Konoha menuju Kiri."

Asuma yang berdiri disamping Yamato mendekatkan telinganya ke arah kepala Yamato.

"_Ya.. beberapa petugas menceritakanku hal itu, tapi apa kau yakin mereka menghilang di dalam hutan?"_

Yamato dan Asuma saling pandang.

"Maksudmu, Kakashi-_senpai_?"

.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal yang sengaja didirikan di ranjang. Ia menatap tetes infus yang perlahan turun satu-satu seirama detik jam. Kakashi makin menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Mereka itu.. apa kau yakin mereka saat ini didalam hutan?"

"_Aku tidak bisa memastikan, namun setelah kami beristirahat sejenak, kami akan lanjutkan pencarian menjadi dua kelompok."_

"Sebagian kembali kedalam hutan dan sebagian mencoba mencari mereka di Konoha?" tanya Kakashi.

"_Benar, senpai."_

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba mengikuti alur pikiran si perampok bank.

"_Halo.. Kakashi-senpai?_

Kakashi masih terdiam tak menanggapi panggilan Yamato.

"_Senpai, kau masih disana? Apa kau tertidur?"_

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan di Konoha?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"_Eh? Apa?"_

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan di Konoha?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yamato.

"Yamato... mereka tidak di hutan maupun Konoha.. mereka ada di Kiri!"

**.**

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah menyala berdiri di ujung palka kapal pengakut peti kemas. Kapal ekstra besar khusus pengangkut kontainer itu melaju pelan dan hendak bersandar di pelabuhan Kirigakure. Dari pantulan kacamata Karin, nama dari wanita berambut merah itu, jarak kapal dengan pelabuhan semakin dekat.

Satu kontestan memasuki kancah pertempuran!

**.**

"Apa?!" Yamato terkejut mendengar spekulasi dari seniornya. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, _senpai_?

"_Jika aku yang menjadi perampok bank itu, maka aku takkan berlama-lama disini saat semua polisi memburuku, aku harus bergegas keluar negri dan satu-satunya jalan adalah melalui jalur air karena tidak mungkin memakai pesawat saat idenditas sopir taksi yang berkomplot dengan mereka sudah memenuhi layar berita akhir-akhir ini."_

"Maksudmu mereka ke pelabuhan peti kemas di Kiri?" tanya Yamato memastikan.

"Mereka pasti akan kabur menggunakan kapal pengangkut peti kemas." Asuma yang berdiri disisi Yamato menarik kesimpulan dari percakapan Kakashi.

Yamato terdiam, bagaimana cara Kakashi bisa berpikir hingga kesana?

Ia sadar, bahwa status dan pangkat yang diraih Kakashi bukanlah sekedar hadiah dari pendidikan formalnya, melainkan juga dari jam terbang mumpuni dilapangan. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana Asuma berdiri. Ya, Kakashi sepangkat dengan Asuma, Yamato mengakui kehebatan dua seniornya.

"Senpai.. maafkan aku.." ujar Yamato takut-takut.

"_Untuk apa?"_ tanya Kakashi diseberang sana.

"Mungkin kau terganggu dan sangat tidak suka dengan sikapku yang selalu mendahuluimu..." ujar Yamato merasa bersalah. "Aku melakukan semua itu hanya ingin menunjukan kepadamu bahwa aku juga ingin menjadi polisi hebat sepertimu."

Kakashi mendengarkan dan tak menyela.

"Aku hanya ingin... mendengar pujian darimu... menjadi anggota kebangganmu. Hanya itu."

**.**

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "_No problemo_.. sekarang cepat kejar mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang."

Kakashi menatap bulan dari jendela kamar Rumah Sakit yang terbuka. Gorden yang tersibak menari-nari dimainkan angin. "Saat aku keluar dari sini, pastikan aku melihat bajingan-bajingan itu mendekam dibalik dinginnya jeruji besi!"

**.**

"Siap, laksanakan!" Yamato menutup telpon.

"Kau siap Yamato?" tanya Asuma.

Yamato mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita mulai lagi berburu, Asuma-_senpai_!"

Sepuluh mobil molisi berlambang Otogakure melaju cepat tak membuang waktu. Dua puluh lebih polisi siap berburu.

Namun jauh dibelakang sepuluh mobil yang melaju cepat itu, satu mobil polisi dengan lambang berbeda melaju pelan memecah jalanan Konoha. Dua orang yang tidak mengenakan seragam kepolisian dan sama sekali tak memiliki tampang aparat penegak hukum didalamnya bisa melihat jelas sirine sepuluh mobil itu dari kejauhan.

"Mereka bergerak, Juugo..." seorang pria dengan mulut diselipi sebatang rokok dan senjata laras panjang jenis shotgun berujar pada rekannya yang menyetir mobil.

"Idemu untuk mencuri mobil polisi Konoha sama sekali tak buruk, Suigetsu." Ujar rekannya yang berperawakan besar.

Di jok belakang, lima koper penuh dengan uang hasil rampokan di Bank tempo hari tergelatak sembarangan.

"Ayo berburu!" teriak Suigetsu dengan semangat dan mengokang shotgun dalam pelukannya.

Para Pemburu yang sebenarnya memasuki kancah tempur!

Perang dimulai!

**..**

**..**

Sasuke dan Naruto membungkukkan badan perlambang terima kasih pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade saat turun dari mobil tua Jiraiya yang mirip kodok, volkswagen. Masih dengan mata setengah terbuka tertahan kantuk, Naruto kembali meluncurkan ucapan terima kasih dalam bentuk lisan.

"Ah tunggu dulu..." Tsunade ikut turun dari mobil dan memberikan gestur perintah untuk Naruto.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis bingung sementara Sasuke kembali memasang sikap waspada. Namun tatapan Jiraiya yang aneh membuat Sasuke urung meletakkan tangan di belakang pinggang. Naruto duduk di kap mobil sesuai perintah Tsunade, sementara wanita berambut pirang itu berjongkok dan meraih kaki Naruto yang terkilir.

"Aku melihat bahwa kakimu terkilir tadi..." Kedua tangan Tsunade sudah memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto. "Tahan ya..."

Kraaak! Tsunade memutar tanpa ampun pergelangan kaki naruto hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tsuande melongo. "Kya?"

Jiraiya dan Sasuke beradu pandang. "Kya?"

Tsunade berdiri dan menggaruk sisi kepalanya, "Kya?"

Naruto cengo. Ada apa?

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Bakadobe, kau menjerit seperti seorang perempuan..."

"Oi teme! Bagaimana aku tak menjerit, kau tidak dengar bunyi tulangku, hah? Kau tuli?" bentak Naruto.

"Itu bukan bunyi tulang,_dobe_, itu bunyi otot syarafmu yang tadi menengang dan keluar jalur. Aku sudah mengembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya." Ujar Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala

"_Do_-_dobe_?" Naruto tak menyangka Tsunade ikut memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'tersayang' dari Sasuke.

"Itu bukan namamu? Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade tak bersalah.

Naruto menggoyangkan satu kakinya dengan raut wajah senang. "Uzumaki..." sepertinya kakinya terkilir tidak nyeri lagi.

"Kenichi..." sambung Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto tertegun.

"Namanya Uzumaki Kenichi..." ulang Sasuke dengan dingin menghindari tatapan aneh Jiraiya.

"Oh..." Tsunade merespon santai. "Bagaimana kakimu, enakan?"

Naruto meloncat-loncat gaje dan berjalan maju mundur cantik. "Nyerinya sudah hilang..." ujarnya berbinar, "Terima kasih, _Baachan_! Tanganmu sesuatu banget!"

"Syukurlah..." ujar Tsunade kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hehehe..." cengiran rubah terpampang pada wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu... Naruto..." ujar Jiraiya sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati.. kakek aneh dan _baachan_ berdada super." Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan berbalik berjalan menuju area dalam pelabuhan. Menghilang dalam susunan ratusan kontainer yang begitu tinggi.

"Oi, Sasuke, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" kejar Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu dia orang baik atau apa..." jawab Sasuke saat Naruto sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakek berambut putih itu memanggilmu dengan nama Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa namamu Uzumaki Kenichi..." jawab Sasuke sambil merogoh sesuatu di celananya.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut. "Kau benar, _teme_! Kakek itu mengenaliku! Bagaimana kalau mereka menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap kita?"

"Jika mereka ingin, pasti mereka sudah lakukan dari tadi, kakek berambut putih itu akan turun dipertengahan jalan lalu pura-pura menelpon temannya padahal ia sedang menelpon polisi." Sasuke menghidupkan ponsel miliknya.

"Oh.. kau benar-benar bisa menganalisa sesuatu ya.. eh tapi kenapa kau baru menghidupkan ponselmu?"

"Menghemat batrai..." jawab Sasuke, "Dan menghubungi rekan-rekanku..."

Sasuke mencari deretan nama di kontaknya lalu menghubungi semua rekan-rekannya via teleconference.

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu... kalian dimana?"

**..**

"Bagaimana kita tahu mereka akan menaiki kapal yang mana, Asuma-_senpai_?" tanya Yamato pada Asuma yang menyetir mobil.

"Hubungi Syahbandar!"

**.**

"Ingatanmu benar-benar sangat payah, _Hime_..." keluh Jiraiya tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa jika dia memang dia sangat populer di TV akhir-akhir ini..." Jiraiya melirik spion samping dan tak lagi melihat Sasuke ataupun Naruto dari pantulan kaca.

"Iya ya... dia itu populer di acara apa?" Tsunade mencubit dagu.

"Di acara berita.." Ujar Jiraiya dingin, "Sebagai buronan polisi."

**.**

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai, aku sudah bisa melihat pelabuhan dari sini..." Ujar Karin pada ponselnya yang tersambung pada Sasuke, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"_Kami mungkin akan sediki terlambat, Sasuke, sepuluh mobil polisi sedang menuju pelabuhan sekarang."_ Lapor Suigetsu, _"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka."_

"Kapal ini hanya berlabuh sebentar untuk mengisi ulang bahan bakar dan menurunkan beberapa peti kemas." Karin memberi instruksi, matanya menyipit menatap pelabuhan yang makin dekat, "Tunggulah di lajur 14A."

**.**

"Lajur 14A, hanya ada satu kapal yang singgah mengisi bahan bakar dan kembali berlayar, dalam satu hari ini hanya satu kapal itu yang pergi, selebihnya kapal datang dan bermalam." Yamato menyebutkan hasil laporan dari petugas pelabuhan.

"Itu mereka.. mereka pasti memakai kesempatan dicelah sempit itu..." ujar Asuma sambil menginjak pedal gas makin dalam.

**.**

Sasuke menutup panggilan seluler lalu berjalan di antara sususan peti kemas yang ditumpuk begitu tinggi di pelabuhan. "Bagaimana cara mencari lajur 14A di pelabuhan seluas ini?" gumamnya. "Bertanya pada petugas pelabuhan sangat tidak memungkinkan mengingat Naruto sangat 'terkenal' saat ini."

"Whoaa..." Naruto yang berjalan menatap sisi kiri dan kanan, "Kontainer disusun seperti dinding saja... aku seperti terjebak di labirin raksasa." Ia terkagum-kagum menatap susunan Kontainer yang disusun sedemikian rupa.

"Ck! Meribut saja..." decak kesal Sasuke yang melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

"Uh.. apa ini?" Naruto menghentikan langkah dan melongok kebawah. "Lantainya di cat selang seling?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terkadang, kau bisa menemukan sesuatu dengan kebodohanmu."

Sasuke mencari kontainer yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kontainer paling rendah tingginya 2.2 meter, Sasuke memanjat dengan menaiki terali-terali pengait dan pengunci pintu kontainer. Naruto yang heran melihat apa yang diperbuat Sasuke, mencoba mengikuti dan bersusah payah memanjat besi-besi pengait pintu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangan membantu Naruto. Si kuning merutuk jengkel. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lantai yang dicat itu... itu adalah kode lajur susunan barang.." Ujar Sasuke menunjukan tempat Naruto tadi, "Mereka mencat dilantai agar orang yang menggunakan mesin derek bisa melihat posisi barang dimana peti kemas disusun."

Sasuke kembali menunjukan ke sisi lain pelabuhan, dimana mesin derek raksasa mengangkat peti kemas dan menyusunnya ke kapal besar khusus pengangkut pengakut peti kemas. Seorang operator yang mengendalikan mesin besar itu ada ditengah dan tinggi sehingga kode susunan barang harus dicat besar dilantai agar nampak oleh si operator. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menyimak.

Si _blonde_ berjalan pelan menuju ujung peti kemas. Gema pantulan besi bahan kontainer terdengar di tiap langkah, wajahnya berubah teduh menatap sekeliling.

"Indahnya..."

Pemandangan malam di pelabuhan tak mampu lagi dilisankan oleh Naruto. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota seolah-olah mengepung kegelapan laut. Angin malam yang menjilati tiap _inchie_ kulit menambah kesan, Naruto menyesap beratnya oksigen dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan uap yang tak kentara keluar dari mulut.

Suara mesin derek yang sedang bekerja dipelbagai sisi pelabuhan tak menginterupsi kekaguman Naruto terhadap suasana pelabuhan dikala malam. Lampu-lampu dari rumah penduduk yang jauh menjelma bak kunang-kunang, memberi kententraman lain disudut hatinya.

Naruto duduk ditepi peti, kakinya terjuntai dan diayunkan. Sasuke ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa suasana pelabuhan malam membuatku kagum?"

"Entahlah... kau terdengar seperti tak pernah melihat dunia luar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau akan mengajakku melihat dunia luar, Sasuke..." Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Apakah temanmu masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi..."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu bahwa kau masih ragu membawaku..."

"Aku tak perlu menyelamatkanmu sewaktu tenggelam jika aku ragu-ragu."

Naruto kembali menatap gelapnya laut, mengoyangkan sedikit kepalanya agar menemukan posisi paling nyaman di lekukan leher Sasuke. "Aku tidak menunggu jawabanmu Sasuke, kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku, cukup biarkan aku disisimu, hanya itu."

Sasuke tetap membisu melipat lidah menahan kata.

"Karena berada disisimu sudah sangat berarti untukku."

**..**

**..**

Jalanan sempit batas luar konoha menuju Kiri kini dibelah oleh sepuluh mobil polisi dengan sirine yang mengaung. Mereka mengejar waktu agar mangsa kali ini tak lolos. Dari belakang, sebuah mobil melaju lebih cepat dari mereka.

Mobil yang berada diurutan terakhir dari sepuluh mobil polisi Otogakure kini berdampingan dengan mobil polisi Konoha tersebut.

Asuma melihat ke spion samping, "Bukankah kita sudah mendapat izin dari polisi Konoha dan Kiri untuk mengejar mereka sendiri?"

Yamato ikut menatap kaca. "Itu mobil polisi Konoha... apa maksud mereka?"

Asuma menelpon rekannya di Kepolisian Konoha.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh anak buahmu dalam pengejaran ini? Bukankah kalian telah memberi izin penuh pada kami?"

"_Maksudmu?"_

"Ada mobil Polisi Konoha mengikuti kami."

"_Ah sial! disana rupanya!"_

Asuma menaikkan alis.

"_Salah satu mobil polisi yang berpatroli diserang orang tak dikenal. Mereka membawa lari mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan polisi yang bertugas terluka dijalanan."_

Asuma menutup telpon.

"Sialan!"

**.**

Perlahan, mobil polisi Konoha makin menipiskan jarak dengan mobil disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" teriak polisi didalam mobil itu.

Juugo membanting setir ke kiri, mobilnya menyerempet mobil sebelah. Secara cepat dan berkali-kali hingga mobil itu terbalik akibat kecepatan tinggi yang dipadukan dengan benturan tiba-tiba.

"Satu jatuh..." Gumam Suigetsu sambil mengeluarkan setengah badannya dan mengarah shotgun ke depan.

**.**

"Sial! Itu komplotan mereka pastinya!" teriak Yamato.

"Jahanam! Kenapa dari awal aku merasa dipermainkan oleh bajingan-bajingan ini!" erang Asuma sambil meraih _walkie_ _talkie_. "Semuanya, jangan buang waktu, empat mobil ikut denganku dan sisanya tangkap bajingan tengik di dalam mobil polisi Konoha itu!"

Lima mobil melaju cepat, meninggalkan empat mobil yang kini meladeni satu mobil dengan seseorang yang sudah menembakan shotgunnya ke mobil terdekat.

**..**

**..**

"Juugo, salip mobil didepan!"

Juugo menginjak pedal gas makin dalam dan saat mobilnya sejajar dengan mobil disebelahnya, Suigetsu menembakan satu peluru ke ban depan. Mobil polisi berkecepatan tinggi itu berakhir naas, oleng ke kiri dan berguling keluar aspal.

Dua mobil lainnya mengambil inisiatif melaju lebih kencang, lalu berhenti mendadak dengan melakukan _drift_ satu putaran penuh tigaratus enampuluh derajat. Sontak tujuh polisi keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berlindung dibalik badan mobil ataupun pintu yang sengaja dibuka sebagai tameng peluru.

Juugo ngerem mendadak, menarik tuas rem tangan dan membanting setir ke kanan. Mobilnya nge-_drift_ setengah lingkaran dan berhenti melintang sepuluh meter dari polisi Otogakure. Mereka berdua juga turun dan berlindung di balik badan mobil. Juugo meraih _machine_-_gun_ miliknya sementara Suigetsu meraih ponselnya.

Adegan tukar tembakan tak terelakkan. Senjata otomatis Juogo melubangi seluruh badan mobil. Dua polisi yang berlindung dari balik tameng pintu terluka dan terpaksa mundur ke belakang.

"Sasuke... kami menahan mereka sebentar, lima mobil polisi sedang menuju ke arahmu." Teriak Suigetsu pada ponselnya.

Dor!

Suigetsu menatap horor badan mobil yang berlubang, hampir saja kepalanya tembus. Ia berbalik dan menatap tiga polisi yang berlari dengan tubuh bergelimang darah. Mereka pasti dari dua mobil yang ditabrak di awal tadi.

"Juugo!"

Juugo yang sedang terlibat baku tembak di arah depan memutar badan, Suigetsu mengambil alih dengan menyandarkan kedua siku di sisi kap mobil dan menambakan pistol dengan peluru besar tersebut.

Juugo berganti menembak ke arah belakang, tiga polisi malang itu rebah tak bergerak bahkan sesaat sebelum mereka sempat menekan _trigger_ pistol.

"Jangan pernah melawan _machine_-_gun_ dengan pistol." Ejek Juugo.

Shotgun hanya mampu menembakan peluru satu-satu. Terpaut jarak sepuluh meter, maka serangan Suigetsu dengan senjata khusus radius dekat itu takkan efektif, maka dari itu pemuda dengan gigi runcing seperti ikan piranha tersebut membidik sisi mobil untuk menargetkan tanki bahan bakar.

Bidikannya sudah dirasa tepat, namun belum sempat menarik trigger ia harus terpaksa menunduk kembali dan jongkok dibalik mobil sebelum timah panas polisi merobek bagian atas tubuhnya. Juugo berusaha masuk ke bagian pengemudi dengan menunduk. Pantatnya langung merasakan perih saat pecahan kaca berhamburan di semua jok. Ia menghidupkan mesin lalu menginjak pedal gas sampai menempel dengan lantai. Tuas rem tangan masih dalam posisi terkunci dan Juugo langsung melompatkan persenling satu ke lima.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" salah seorang petugas polisi terkejut.

Ban belakang mobil Juugo berputar kencang dan mengeluarkan asap. Satu decitan panjang melengking keras saat tuas rem tangan diturunkan. Mobil Polisi Konoha kini melaju kilat menuju mobil-mobil polisi Oto. Saking cepatnya dalam jarak sedekat itu, para petugas itu tak sempat berlari menghindar saat Juugo dengan keras menabrakan mobilnya ke salah satu mobil mereka.

Dua polisi langsung terjepit di kolong mobil mereka sendiri. Namun Juugo tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia terus menginjak pedal gas hingga mobilnya melewati para petugas yang selamat. Juugo turun dari mobil dengan satu tangan memegang dadanya. Pelipisnya robek dan membasahi setengah wajahnya dengan cairan merah.

Kini empat polisi yang tersisa berhadapan langsung dengan Juugo yang juga tanpa pelindung apapun. Adu cepat _machine_-_gun_ dan pistol menjawab suasana panas saat itu juga. Namun mereka terlalu fokus kepada Juugo dan melupakan Suigetsu yang kini sudah tepat dibelakang mereka. Menembakan secara pasti dan tepat peluru berukuran besar dari shotgunnya.

Empat polisi itu rebah dengan bagian depan dan belakang tubuh mereka berlubang, disusul erangan kesakitan Juugo karena beberapa tulang rusuknya patah terhantam setir mobilnya sendiri. Suigetsu masuk ke dalam satu-satunya mobil polisi yang tersisa yang peling terlihat memungkinkan untuk di kendarai, setelah sebelumnya memindahkan koper-koper berisi uang dari mobil Juugo yang sudah total remuk. Juugo yang berjalan terpincang karena satu peluru berhasil menembus kakinya masuk kesisi penumpang, "ayo Sui.. Karin pasti sudah sampai."

Tak ada jeda istirahat, tak ada hela nafas lega.

Perburuan belum selesai.

**..**

**..**

Naruto dan Sasuke masih asyik menikmati suasana malam saat sirine meraung-raung dari kejauhan. Sasuke mendorong pelan kepala Naruto agar menjauh dari pundaknya. "Ayo _dobe_."

"Kemana?" Naruto mendongak pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri.

Dari kejauhan obsidian Sasuke menatap sebuah kapal besar datang dan merapat ke pelabuhan. "Tinggal selangkah lagi menyelesaikan semua ini..."

**.**

Tepat saat kapal merapat, Karin bisa mendengar suara sirine yang bercampur dengan gemuruh mesin kapal. Ia meraih kotak panjang yang tergeletak di kakinya. Sebuah senapan laras panjang terlihat mengkilat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan.

Sniper berambut merah itu siap beraksi.

**.**

Lima mobil polisi menerjang masuk ke dalam labirin raksasa. Mereka berpencar di koridor-koridor sela peti kemas. Satu persatu turun dan mencari keberadaan sang buruan. Satu mobil terus melaju menuju lajur 14A, namun tanpa diketahui sebabnya mobil itu terhenti ditengah jalan dengan dua lubang terlihat di kaca depan.

"_Senpai_, apa kau yakin mereka masih belum pergi?" tanya Yamato sambil berlari di lorong-lorong peti kemas.

"Bagaimana mereka akan pergi jika rekan mereka masih di belakang." Maksud Asuma mengarah pada ke Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Berarti mereka menunggu dan bersembunyi?"

"Ya... ayo temukan mereka."

**.**

Dua orang polisi mengendap-endap dibalik peti kemas. Satu orang memberi kode untuk maju. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, satu petugas kembali menyelinap dibalik susunan yang peti kemas yang berjejer. Petugas yang dibelakang menyusul mengendap namun langkahnya terhenti dengan satu tembakan di dadanya yang datang entah darimana.

Rekannya terkejut, niat hati berlari hendak menolong namun dalam langkah kelima ia turut rebah. Dari sudut mati dan tak terliaht, sniper berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala menyeringai. Dia takkan membiarkan seorangpun mendekati kapal ini.

**.**

Satu polisi menodongkan senjata ke kiri dan ke kanan, setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun ia melanjutkan langkah. Namun ia mengurungkan niat, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Polisi itu bahkan tak sempat berbalik kebelakang saat lehernya berderak patah diputar oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Pemuda _raven_ itu kembali menghilang dalam kegelapan saat beberapa rekan polisi itu mendekat.

"Dimana dia? Berpencar!"

Tiga polisi berpencar, keluar masuk dari satu koridor ke koridor lain. malang melintang, satu polisi yang tengah bersiaga tak tahu saat Sasuke yang sejak kapan sudah berada diatas peti kemas melompat turun dan langsung menerjangnya.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, satu persatu polisi di lumpuhkan tanpa suara.

**.**

Asuma dan Yamato menempelkan punggung disalah satu peti kemas yang tak terjangkau cahaya. Asuma bertanya pelan pada Yamato, "Apakah ada yang berhasil menjangkau kapal?"

Yamato mengendikkan bahu, "Tapi kenapa kau yakin mereka tidak bersembunyi dikapal, Senpai?"

"Asuma menepis tangannya, "Kau bodoh atau apa.. mana mungkin mereka menunggu ditempat dimana kita pasti menuju tempat itu..." bisiknya, "Mereka pasti bersembunyi di sela-sela koridor.. Ayo cari.."

Dengan satu kode tangan, Asuma menyuruh Yamato maju terlebih dahulu. Mengendap dan terus berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Dor!

Satu tembakan memecah suasana tegang mereka berdua.

Berlindung dibalik peti kemas, Yamato berlari menuju peti kemas di seberang. Asuma dan Yamato kini berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan, membalas tembakan yang diarahkan pada mereka, Asuma melongokan kepala mencari si pelaku.

Dor!

Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu kontainer mulai menembak dengan tiga pistol ditangannya milik para polisi yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Pistol miliknya hanya berisi sepuluh peluru, sementara pistol milik para polisi berisi tujuh, namun dengan tiga pistol yang diambilnya maka Sasuke sudah siap bertempur saat ini.

Asuma balas menembak, begitu pula Yamato. Adu tembak menjadi warna malam ini dipelabuhan. Dengan sisi kontainer tempat ia berlindung sudah dipenuhi lubang akibat terjangan peluru Sasuke, Asuma memberi kode pada Yamato.

Ia meraih satu _magazine_ lagi yang masih penuh peluru dan meletakkan dilantai, menendangnya ke arah Yamato lalu memberi kode. "Berputarlah."

Yamato menerima _magazine_ itu lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mencari jalan berputar di sela-sela koridor sempit peti kemas. Asuma masih terus meladeni tembakan demi tembakan yang dijuruskan Sasuke padanya.

**.**

Dua orang petugas menatap rekannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mereka lalu bersembunyi di balik koridor peti dan mencoba mendekati kapal yang terlihat akan kembali berlayar. Satu orang petugas berlari, dimana satunya juga berlari namun dengan jalan memutar yang lain.

Satu petugas yang berlari, sebagai pengalih perhatian kini rebah tersungkur ditembak seseorang entah dimana. Namun satu petugas yang mengambil jalur memutar berhasil melompat ke bagian belakang palka.

"Aku yakin ada sniper dikapal ini..."

Ia berlari diluasnya palka, memanjat salah satu kontainer tertinggi. Sesampainya diatas, ia mengendarkan pandang ke seluruh arah, matanya jeli mencari sniper yang sedari tadi menembaki temannya tanpa terlihat bak hantu.

"Mencariku?"

Suara wanita terdengar lembut dan mendesah dari arah belakang membuat petugas itu reflek berbalik dengan pistol sejajar dada siap tembak. Namun Karin sudah terlebih dahulu menekan _trigger_ pada senjata khusus pengintaian miliknya.

Dor!

Berikutnya terdengar suara ceburan air dan tubuh seorang polisi mengapung di hempas ombak.

**.**

Yamato yang memilih jalur berputar kini berlari cepat melewati beberapa susunan peti kemas. Dengan pistol ditangan dan _magazine_ untuk peluru tambahan ia tak peduli apapun saat ini, para pengacau ini harus ditangkap.

Tiba-tiba lemparan kakinya terhenti, ia ngos-ngosan dan menatap heran kontainer disampingya. Pintu kontainer itu sedikit terbuka, ia menaruh curiga lalu menarik pintu yang berat itu.

Suara engsel yang kering dari pelumas terdengar menyayat telinga, seorang pemuda berambut kuning terlihat duduk melipat lutut di ujung kontainer. Peluh bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya karena ruangan pengap dalam kontainer.

Yamato menyeringai senang dan mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Menyerahlah, Uzumaki Naruto..."

.

"Kenapa intensitas serangannya berkurang?" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasukeee!"

Radar Sasuke langsung pasang alarm siaga satu saat mendengar jeritan Naruto yang terdengar dekat. "Si _dobe_ itu dimana bersembunyi sebenarnya!" erangnya kesal.

Sasuke memanjat kontainer, meninggalkan laganya dengan Asuma. Sementara lawan Sasuke juga mendengar jeritan yang sama.

"Sasuke?" Asuma melipat kening, "Apakah sopir taksi itu tertangkap? Apakah Sasuke nama perampok bank itu?" Asuma menajamkan telinga mendengar derap langkah diatas kontainer, ia melempar pandang ke depan atas, dan melihat satu manusia meloncati satu persatu susunan kontainer.

Asuma tak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut memanjat kontainer mengejar pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Gemeletuk geraham Sasuke siap memecahkan batu sekalipun dalam kunyahannya saat ia melihat Yamato melingkarkan satu lengannya ke leher Naruto dari belakang dan menodongkan pistol di sisi kepala Naruto. Kemarahannya yang memuncak membuat mata kelam Sasuke diselimuti warna merah. Satu tangannya mengepal dan satu tangan lagi menodongkan pistol ke arah Yamato dan Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh..." Yamato mendongak pada Sasuke yang masih diatas kontainer. "Buang pistolmu!"

"Sa-sasuke.. to-tolong a-aku..." Naruto ketakutan dalam situasi tegang ini.

"Lepaskan dia..." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak salah dengar? Apa telingaku tersumpal kotoran? Lepaskan?" ejek Yamato sambil menekankan ujung pistonya di sisi kanan kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke!" jerit Naruto saat Yamato menekankan moncong pistol di kepalanya. "Kenapa kepalaku selalu kena todongan pistol." Rintihnya.

"Lepaskan dia dan aku akan menyerahkan diri." Perkataan Sasuke kontradiksi dengan raut wajahnya yang garang.

"Aku takkan melepaskan dia dan kau harus menyerahkan diri." Tegas Yamato.

Naruto makin gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin tempurung lututnya tidak berdisko ria jika semua orang disini mengenggam pistol yang pasti tidak ada tulisan 'Made in China' nya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, polisi sialan!" maki Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di tepi atas kontainer, satu sosok terlihat mendekat cepat. "Sasuke! dibelakangmu!"

Sasuke kontan berbalik, Asuma seketika datang tanpa suara dan menyarangkan kakinya ke perut Sasuke. Pistol di tangannya terlepas dan pemuda _raven_ itu menahan nyeri yang langsung menyentrum seluruh tubuhnya namun ia lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan kaki Asuma. Tubuhnya hampir saja melayang ke bawah dan menghantam kerasnya lantai beton.

Sasuke menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menendang satu kaki Asuma yang bertumpu. Asuma terjatuh dan Sasuke melompati tubuh Asuma. Menjauhi tepi kontainer agar ia tak terjatuh ke bawah. Asuma berbalik dan cepat berdiri. Sasuke mendongkan pistol namun Asuma lebih cepat memberikan bogem mentah ke wajah Sasuke dan memiting tangan Sasuke. pistol terjatuh dan Sasuke memberi tendangan ke dada Asuma.

Kuncian pada tangan Sasuke terlepas saat Asuma terhuyung ke belakang. Wakil kepala reserse itu berusaha menyeimbangkan badan saat kakinya hampir saja tergelincir di tepi peti kemas dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Sasuke mengelap kasar darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. ia hendak berlari menerjang Asuma namun Asuma terlebih dahulu menuju arahnya dan merentangkan lengan kekarnya. Sasuke terpelanting jatuh terkena 'Lariat' dari Asuma. Ia jatuh berguling memegang lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Asuma menginjakkan kakinya ke dada Sasuke, pemuda _raven_ itu lebih dahulu berguling menjauh. Hantam keras kaki Asuma menimbulkan bunyi keras hasil adu sepatu boot dengan atap kontainer. Sasuke ringkas berdiri dan memberikan satu pukulan ke kepala Asuma, namun kepala reserse itu lebih sigap merunduk dan menyarangkan satu pukulan tangan kanan ke perut Sasuke.

Menahan sakit yang kembali mendera perutnya, Sasuke membentuk lengannya menjadi vertikal dan menghantamkan sikunya ke punggung Asuma yang merunduk di setengah badannya. Asuma mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar terjatuh tapi Sasuke terlebih dahulu memundurkan kaki kirinya selangkah sebagai tumpuan. Lutut kaki kanannya menerjang ke atas, menghantam telak kepala Asuma.

Asuma hendak berdiri tegak namun posisinya yang merunduk sengaja dipertahankan Sasuke dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya dipunggung Asuma sebagai penahan. Lutut Sasuke berulang kaki menerjang kepala Asuma, satu tangannya berusaha meraih pistol Asuma yang tersarung di sisi kanan pinggang Asuma.

Asuma berpikir cepat dalam keadaan sangat menyakitkan itu, kedua tangannya yang meraih pinggang Sasuke dilepas dan mengambil pistol. Sasuke kalah cepat, ia kembali menghantamkan sikutnya pada punggung Asuma.

Asuma mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan membuat pemuda itu terpaksa melepaskan Asuma. Asuma menodongkan pistol ke Sasuke namun Sasuke secepat kilat meraih pistol miliknya sendiri di belakang pingganya.

Moncong pistol Sasuke tepat menempel di kepala Asuma, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Serahkan dirimu, sialan!" ujar Asuma dengan wajah yang sudah berbentuk segi sepuluh, remuk akibat dicium lutut Sasuke berkali-kali.

Wajah Sasuke jauh lebih menakutkan daripada setan, tegang dan beraura gelap, "Jangan bicara hal yang bodoh, tolol!"

**.**

"Aish! Kenapa mereka bergerak terus! Aku tak bisa membidik dengan benar!" rutuk Karin yang tertelungkup diatas kontainer tertinggi di palka.

Ia tadi membidik Yamato, saat polisi itu bersitegang dengan Sasuke. Namun saat melihat satu polisi lainnya menerjang Sasuke, mau tak mau Karin merubah sasarannya, bagaimanapun membantu pimpinannya adalah prioritas. Meskipun Sasuke belum menjelaskannya tentang siapa pemuda kurus berambut kuning itu, melihat Yamato menyekap pemuda itu dan Sasuke yang hendak menolong membuat Karin yakin bahwa si jabrik kuning berada satu pihak dengannya.

Namun ia kembali menyipitkan mata dan fokus saat melihat Sasuke dan Asuma saling menodongkan pistol di kepala.

"Bagus, tetap pertahankan posisi seperti itu," seringai Karin, "_Say cheese_~"

**.**

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat bahwa kau sudah tak bisa apa-apa?" cibir Asuma.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Benarkah?"

Braak!

Asuma jatuh berguling saat satu peluru yang entah darimana menembus pahanya. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, pistol Asuma yang terjatuh ditendang sekuat tenaga dan hilang entah kemana. Ia meraih kerah Asuma dan memaksa polisi itu berdiri.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Asuma dan melompat ke bawah. Asuma terbelalak saat ia sadar Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk terjun bebas. Polisi itu tak bisa berbuat banyak karena sakit akibat terjangan peluru dipahanya terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala untuk melindungi bagian belakang kepalanya agar tak pecah saat mendarat.

Yamato dan Naruto yang menunggu cemas pertarungan Sasuke dan Asuma hanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Asuma terjun bak papan luncur. Sasuke dengan raut wajah marah menunggangi Asuma. Bunyi tulang berderak sampai ditelinga Naruto maupun Yamato. Sasuke yang mendarat empuk di atas tubuh Asuma langsung berguling kesamping berkali-kali.

Yamato menganga. "Apa-apaan ini!"

Asuma seketika tak sadarkan diri.

Mengetahui bahwa Yamato sedang lengah, Naruto menggigit lengan Yamato yang melingkari lehernya.

"Arrrg!" Yamato menjerit kesakitan dan reflek melepaskan jangkauan lengannya. Naruto lari tunggang langang meninggalkan Yamato dan Sasuke. "Oi!" namun saking gugupnya Naruto tersandung ujung kakinya sendiri.

Sasuke meraih kerah belakang Yamato dan menarik kasar polisi tersebut. Yamato terjungkal kebelakang dan Sasuke sudah menyambutnya dengan satu bantingan khas _Juudo_. Maka ia menyusul tergeletak sambil mengerang kesakitan, satu tangannya tetap dipegang Sasuke yang menyeringai kejam, memelintir tangan Yamato dengan arah berlawanan detak jam.

Bunyi persendian siku yang patah tenggelam bersama teriakan Yamato yang menggila.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu membelalakan matanya. _"Sasuke... kau gila!"_

Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang mematung, Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto untuk segera bergegas menuju kapal. Yamato merintih dan merangkak mengambil pistolnya yang tergeletak dilantai beton.

"Arrgh..." erangnya. Jemari Yamato menggapai-gapai Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Ia menatap marah dua punggung itu, berusaha bangkit menahan ngilu lengannya.

**..**

**..**

Naruto ngos-ngosan sesampainya di tepi pelabuhan. Ia setengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu lutut. Sasuke jauh lebih letih, berdiri terhuyung di sampingnya. Setelah seharian mengenddong Naruto dari dalam hutan, ditambah semua aksi gilanya, stamina Sasuke benar-benar terforsir.

Dihadapan mereka berdua, bagian belakang kapal masih terbuka. Jangkar sudah selesai ditarik dan perlahan kapal menandakan pergerakan. Mereka berdua mendongak saat mendengar derap langkah di atas susunan kontainer di palka. Wanita berambut merah memangku senjata laras panjang berteriak pada mereka.

"Cepatlah! Aku menyogok petugas kapal ini bukan untuk bertele-tele! Ayo pergi!" lalu bayang-bayang karin menghilang.

"Ayo, _dobe_!"

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan Sasuke. "Bukankah kau bilang ada temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka bisa cari cara untuk lolos, teman-temanku bukan penjahat kelas teri!" Ujar Sasuke lalu melompat turun ke kapal. Sasuke berjalan cepat disusul Naruto yang jauh lebih berhati-hati turun. Bunyi dentuman kecil terdengar saat kaki Naruto mendarat di lantai besi palka. "Cepatlah, Naruto! Sebelum pasukan tambahan datang!" teriak Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Namun pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba saat mendengar bunyi dentuman lain.

**Deg!**

Ada orang lain yang melompat ke kapal.

Ia berbalik, matanya melebar sempurna.

"Berhenti atau mati!" bentak Yamato menodongkan pistol ke punggung Naruto.

Tiga orang itu berada dalam satu garis lurus.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, keterkejutan langsung memeluknya. Ia berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Yamato yang kini saling mengarahkan pistol. Ia tak pikir panjang berlari ke arah Sasuke, mengikuti nalurinya untuk mencari perlindungan.

Sasuke makin kaget, "Naruto, jangan menghalangi pandanganku! Tiarap!"

**Dor!**

Naruto terlambat untuk tiarap atau sekedar membungkuk.

Letusan pistol terdengar dari milik Yamato. Sebuah peluru berhasil mendarat di bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Si _blonde_ yang tengah berlari menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan satu erangan tertahan.

Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya menyambut tubuh Naruto. Derasnya Naruto menghambur ke arah dirinya membuat Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang dan punggungnya membentur keras kontainer. Tubuh Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto merosot kebawah. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Terhenyak kasar dilantai dan bersandar dengan kedua tangan melingkari tubuh Naruto.

"Na-naruto..." Sasuke tak mampu berkat-kata saat ditangannya yang memeluk Naruto sudah basah oleh darah dari punggung si _blonde_. Ia sedikit menaikkan dagu dan melihat darah Naruto yang berceceran dilantai. "Naruto.. jangan bercanda! Naruto!"

Runtuhlah tembok bengis Sasuke, remuklah beton keangkuhannya. Kedigdayaan dan segala superioritas sebagai perampok profesional ambruk bersamaan jatuhnya Naruto. Sasuke berada di titik terlemahnya. Pistolnya jatuh sedari tadi. Ia tak lagi mengingat jikalau ia punya senjata, ia juga tak ingat kalau Yamato yang terperangah juga mulai tersadar dan berjalan menuju arahnya. Semua urat syaraf di otaknya yang selalu menganalisa dan berpikir cerdas tak lagi sinkron satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke..." Ujar Naruto lemah dalam pangkuan Sasuke. "Hiks... maafkan aku.. hiks..."

Jemari-jemarinya dengan kasar mencengkram baju depan kaos Sasuke. Akhirnya, apa yang diinginkan Naruto terjadi, lambang love di baju kaosnya bersatu dengan lambang love di baju kaos Sasuke.

Bola mata Sasuke melebar dan otot-ototnya matanya menonjol keluar. Selama tiga detik, entah mengapa ia merasa sedang di toko berlian, memeluk Neji yang sedang sekarat.

Dan di detik ke empat, sosok Neji berganti Naruto yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku.. selalu merepotkanmu..." nafas Naruto terdengar berat dan satu-satu.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa, airmata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "Bertahanlah.. kumohon..."

Bertahan?

Hanya itu yang Sasuke mampu ucapkan dalam keadaan kalut ini.

"Bertahanlah... bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bertahanlah demiku Naruto!"

Yamato berdiri terpaut beberapa meter dengan Sasuke dengan pistol yang terarah tepat ke kepala pemuda itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba batuk darah. Membasahi kedua lambang love yang bersatu.

"Aku mencintaimu... hiks... karena itu aku.. hisk.. aku menjadi..." Naruto berusaha bicara di sela isak tangisnya,"Aku menjadi tameng untukmu."

"Bertahanlah.. aku mohon! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke menjerit gila.

Jemari Sasuke meremas jemari Naruto, "Kumohon Naruto.. bertahanlah..." Sasuke memohon dalam sedu sedannya.

"Cih! Romansa di penghujung nafas memang menyedihkan..." Yamato siap menarik _trigger_.

"Turunkan pistolmu, pak polisi!" peringat Karin dari sisi kontainer yang lain dengan senjata siap tembak ke arah Yamato.

Yamato berpikir cepat, ia melirik ke pistol Sasuke yang terjatuh jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke, maka ia segera reflek menembak ke arah Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu segera berlindung di balik kontainer. "Sial!" umpatnya.

"Sa-su-ke..." Suara Naruto makin lemah., jemarinya menggapai pipi Sasuke, menghapuskan airmata yang tercetak disana, "A-aku... men-cin.. hiks..hiks... mencintaimu..." jemari Naruto jatuh lunglai lalu Naruto menutup mata dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengguncang pundak Naruto dengan kalap, "Naruto! Naruto! Bangunlah! Naruto!"

Tak ada jawaban dari si pirang. Tak lagi terdengar lenguhan menahan sakit atau erangan kecil yang tersungging di ujur bibir berdarag si _blonde_. Sasuke menjerit kesetanan.

"NARUTO! BANGUN! NARUTO! NARUTO! ARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Yamato menarik pelatuk dan bersiap menekan trigger. "Temui kekasihmu itu di neraka."

Sasuke tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Jantung hatinya dicabut paksa. Kini satu kata yang tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya muncul.

Menyerah.

**.**

"Kapal itu sudah mulai bergerak menjauh, tancap gas, Sui!"

Suigetsu menginjak pedal gas makin dalam, berusaha mengejar kapal. "Ambil semua koper!"

Speedometer menunjukan angka 120km/h saat wajah tegang menyelimuti Suigetsu. Ia harus menjangkau kapal itu, harus!

Mobil polisi berkecepatan tinggi itu akhirnya melompat dari tepi pelabuhan. Akselerasi yang digenjot paksa membuat mobil itu meluncur bak peluru ke arah belakang kapal. Mobil itu berhasil melewati celah lautan. Suigetsu dan Juugo segera membuka pintu saat mobil masih diawang-awang dan melompat turun.

**.**

Yamato menarik pelatuk dan bersiap menekan _trigger_. "Temui kekasihmu itu di neraka."

Bunyi mobil mesin meraung-raung dari arah belakang Yamato. Kesadaran Sasuke langsung kembali ke raganya. Ia terbelalak menatap kendaraan roda empat yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Yamato memutar kepala lalu bola matanya hampir meloncat keluar. Mobil polisi Konoha terbang menuju ke arahnya dan dua orang melompat dari masing-masing sisi. Mobil tersebut menerjangnya tampa ampun. Mobil itu terseret keras, bersama Yamato yang terjepit di kolongnya, dan melaju di lantai besi palka. Sasuke mengumpulkan semua tenaga terakhirnya menggendong Naruto dan berlari dari posisinya.

Mobil itu terus meluncur dan menabrak tempat Sasuke tadi. Kontainer itu bertindak sebagai satu-satunya rem untuk mobil naas itu, yang kini sudah tak berbentuk dan terbakar. Juugo dan Suigetsu berdiri dari jatuhnya, menatap mobil remuk itu. Suigetsu meyipitkan mata, terlihat sepasang kaki bersepatu boot polisi di bawah kolong mobil. Matanya juga melihat jelas bahwa api mulai membakar mobil seutuhnya.

Karin hendak berlari menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto, namun baru selangkah angkat kaki ia tiarap dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan kepala saat mobil polisi yang dikendarai Juugo tadi meledak.

**Blaaarrrm!**

Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto, suaranya parau setelah menjerit histeris, ia terus mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, berharap bahwa pemuda berisik itu terbangun.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Jerit Sasuke, kepala Naruto diletakkan di pangkuannya, tubuh Naruto terlentang dan tempat Sasuke bersimpuh dibanjiri darah dari punggung si pirang. Sasuke terus berteriak memanggil Naruto, meski teriakannya hilang dalam gemuruh mesin kapal yang sudah menjauh dari pelabuhan. Rekan-rekan Sasuke mendekati dan mengelilingi Sasuke. Juugo dan Suigetsu menunduk sedih. Tapi tidak dengan Karin.

"Sasuke! tenanglah!" bentak Karin.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah kacau.

Wanita berambut merah itu memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, mimiknya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jantungnya... masih berdetak!"

**..**

**..**

"Gunting!" ujar karin tegas.

Suigetsu menyodorkan benda yang dimaksud dari tas kecil milik Karin.

Trangg...

Terdengar bunyi peluru yang berhasil di keluarkan dan jatuh beradu dengan lantai besi palka.

Traang...

Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda bertubuh besar juga baru saja mengeluarkan satu peluru dari pahanya. Juugo bersandar pada kontainer dan meringis menahan sakit, "Kematian teman-teman kita dulu memberi pelajaran pada kita saat ini..." ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Sasuke, dimana Sasuke?

Dia bersimpuh disamping Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan pemuda kuning yang sedang di operasi darurat oleh Karin.

Wajahnya?

Jangan ditanya betapa kacaunya.

**..**

**..**

Decitan panjang menyakitkan telinga saat dua kontainer di buka bersamaan. Sasuke berdiri menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal. Suigetsu dan Juugo menyeringai melihat apa yang ada didalam peti kemas besar itu.

"Tarik troli besi itu..." perintah Karin.

Detik berikutnya, dua kapal motor berjenis speedboat terlihat dilemparkan dari kapal besar itu. Lalu terlihat tiga sosok melompat turun ke lautan. Pemuda _raven_ berdiri di tepi kapal dan menatap si pirang yang ada dalam gendongannya. "Ayo kita pergi melihat dunia luar... Naruto!"

Lalu iapun ikut menceburkan diri ke lautan gelap.

**..**

**..**

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kesadarannya berangsur terkumpul dalam wadah kewarasan dan hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah, dingin. Ia berusaha mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, pandangannya masih buram sejenak namun telinga telah dahulu menangkap suara mesin.

Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, ia sadar berada ditengah lautan dan bunyi mesin berasal dari speedboat yang ia kendarai saat ini, angin malam tak main-main memperkosa kulitnya yang entah kenapa basah, membuat ia menahan gigil dan mengangkat kepalanya yang berada di pundak seseorang.

"_Teme_? Apakah ini perjalanan ke akhirat? Kau mati kena tembak juga?" ujar nya menoleh kesamping. "Kenapa kau basah kuyup? Kau disemprot malaikat?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Sasuke menghentakkan nafas lega.

"Hah? Sadar?"

"Kau pingsan karena _shock_ dan juga pendarahan di bahu belakangmu..." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah melunak.

Karena di ingatkan, barulah Naruto merasakan sakit di belakang pundaknya. "Aww! Sakit sekali!" Naruto mencoba meraba satu tangan kebelakang, bahunya sudah terlilit perban dengan kencang. "Siapa yang menolongku?"

"Aku..." ujar Karin yang duduk didepan mengendalikan speedboat, disampingnya tergeletak tiga koper uang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto _innoncent_.

"Dulu anggota tim kami ada ada yang tewas tertembak polisi, sejak saat itu aku mulai mempelajari sedikit hal tentang medis.." ujar Karin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Anggota tim ini minimal harus bisa mengatasi pendarahan karena peluru..."

Si _blonde_ melempar pandang jauh ke samping, satu speedboat juga sedang melaju dengan dua orang tak dikenalnya, namun melihat dibagian belakang ada dua tumpuk koper yang sama seperti Karin, yakinlah ia bahwa ini merupakan tim yang dibangga-banggakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi-polisi itu... kalian memang hebat..."

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya diam tak terlalu menanggapi Naruto.

"Dan kita akan kemana sekarang? Apakah polisi tidak mengejar kita? Dan kenapa tadi kita ada dikapal dan sekarang ada di speedboat?" berondong Naruto, "Arrgh!" Naruto meringis memegang pundak belakangnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, _dobe_.. nanti jahitan lukamu bisa terbuka kembali..." ujar Sasuke lembut dan mendorong kedua pundak Naruto agar si pirang bersandar sempurna.

"Suaramu berubah..." Naruto mendongak dan keningnya hampir membentur dagu Sasuke. Ia baru tersadar jikalau suara Sasuke terdengar parau, seolah-olah seluruh suaranya telah habis karena berteriak tanpa henti.

"Kita akan ke Belanda." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap riak air disisi speedboat, enggan menatap Naruto.

"Belanda? Kenapa kita harus kesana?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Angin menerpa kasar rambutnya yang kini berantakan, ia mendongak, menatap bulan yang tak bulat sempurna malam ini. Naruto terus menunggu jawaban Sasuke, wajahnya serius dengan pirang berantakan di obrak abrik angin, matanya menajam menunggu lisan Sasuke bersuara.

"Karena di negara itu... orang-orang seperti **'kita'** diterima secara sah..." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Naruto mengangkat alis pertanda tak mengerti, namun ia menyipitkan mata menatap kaos Sasuke yang awalnya putih kini didominasi oleh merah yang mengering, darahnya. Naruto menunduk, melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada kaosnya. Lambang love pada kaosnya kini bercampur dengan darah disana-sini.

Sasuke mengulum senyum, "Kau memang _dobe_, daya pikirmu memang lambat..." ia memandang Naruto yang kini berbinar-binar bahagia.

Obsidian hitam beradu kilau dengan safir biru langit.

Satu pelukan terhambur dan mengekang tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu kali ini tak memaki membentak ataupun menghindar, ia membalas pelukan besar Naruto. "Tetap ingat peraturanku, _Dobe_, kau milikku."

"Terima kasih..." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke." peluknya makin erat

**.**

Dibalik tubuh Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai kejam dan safir miliknya yang kini berkilat.

Seringai kemenangan.

Kemenangan yang ia **rancang sedari awal** pelarian.

.

.

.

The End.

Akhirnya Run! Run! Tamat dan berakhir dengan ending yang entah apa namanya.. happy?

Misterius? Penuh tanda tanya?

Berterima kasihlah pada adikku Himawari Wia yang rela edit dan publish fiksi ini ditengah padatnyatugas kampusnya. Saya berharap kalian semua terhibur dengan fiksi ini, jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi kami sudah berusaha memberikan semua ekstra tenaga dan pikiran kami berduamembuat suatu cerita berkualitas, yang **tidak** sekedar menampilkan **adegan kissu atau jatuh cinta** **nggak penting**, meskipun tak bisa memberikan pesan moral secara tersirat, semoga fiksi ini nggak sekedar menuh-menuhin arsip SasuNaru.

Ohya, masih ada yang belum kenal saya ya? Di review ada yang bertanya saya ini cowok atau cewek. Saya laki-laki tulen kok, jika kalian ingin membaca fanfic dengan genre action bisa mampir ke akun saya dengan nama Lsamudraputra, ada dua cerita action, The Negosiator dan Heroes. Saya promosi ya? Bwuahaha.. emang! Mau bagaimana lagi, fiksi saya di akun saya sendiri sepi pembaca! Pas bikin kolaborasi langsung rame gini! Ah nasib!

Meskpun saya bukan _Fudanshi_, saya angkat topi untuk kaum _Fujoshi_ dan _Fudanshi_ seantero negri melihat respon terhadap fiksi ini, _salute_!

_Lastly_, saya pribadi berterima kasih pada semua reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di sempak eh di kolom _review_ dan yang sudah klik fav dan follow.

Sampai jumpa di fiksi berkualitas lainnya,

Salam mesum,

L Samudra Putra.

**...**

Terlihat dua orang sedang bermain catur. Dari seragamnya, dipastikan kedua orang tersebut merupakan perwira tinggi kepolisian. Siang hari terasa panas namun tirai pada jendela ruangan itu dengan sengaja tak dibuka, tak mengizinkan sinar matahari menembus kedalam.

"Dia lolos..." satu suara nan berat terdengar bertanya, atau memberi pernyataan.

"Kali ini ya..." ujar orang yang dihadapannya mengangkat bidak kuda hitam dan meletakkannya di area musuh.

Wajah mereka berdua sama sekali tak terlihat karena minimnya cahaya diruangan tersebut, ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan medali penghargaan militer.

"Belum meresahkan memang, tapi jika dibiarkan, suatu saat mereka akan menjadi grup teroris terhebat sepanjang masa..." ujar suara yang pertama sambil menjalankan sisa-sisa pionnya.

"Aku punya rencana." Jawab sosok yang kedua, ia mengambil pion ratu putih milik lawannya lalu meletakkan di areanya, "Bagaimana jika kita memakai sesuatu yang harusnya dipakai oleh lawan?"

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekati kedua sosok itu. Pintu di buka perlahan, hanya setengah terbuka saat sosok orang ketiga berdiri dibaling bayang-bayang pintu.

"Kau yakin mengeluarkan kartu As-mu sekarang?" tanya sosok yang pertama.

"Dia bukan kartu As-ku.." sosok yang kedua menggeser posisi ratu miliknya. Meletakkan pion ratu milik lawannya tepat disamping raja miliknya. Kini raja hitam diapit oleh dua ratu berwarna putih dan hitam, "Dia adalah..."

**...**

Kakashi menunduk dalam didepan sebuah makam. Beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, Asuma duduk di kursi roda dan menatap sedih punggung rekannya. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam dan berujar getir, "Dasar junior bodoh.. hanya karena kau ingin terlihat hebat dimataku dan mengharapkan pujian, kau sampai mengalami hal ini..."

Kakashi mengangkat kepala, kedua kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Matanya begitu sedih menatap foto disamping nisan yang berkalung bunga dan dibawah foto berjejer puluhan bunga dan lilin.

"Tidurlah, juniorku yang hebat, tidurlah dalam damai..." ujarnya getir

Asuma menunduk dalam mendengar geraman di ujung kepiluan yang terdengar dari nada Kakashi.

"Akulah yang akan menangkap mereka!" wajah Kakashi menengang marah, "Akulah yang akan menghabisi mereka untuk membalaskan dendammu, Yamato!"

**.**

Sosok kedua menjetikkan jarinya pada pion raja. "Dia bukanlah kartu As-ku... tapi dia adalah bidak catur lawan yang kini siap kembali!" seringainya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, "Kembalilah ke papan permainamu, habisi mereka!"

Sosok pertama mengikuti arah pandang ke pintu dan berujar tegas pada sosok yang berlindung dibalik bayang-bayang, "Kami mengandalkanmu-"

"-**Hyuuga Neji**."

**.**

Sampai jumpa ;)

Thanks untuk minna-san yang sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai tamat. Dengan tamatnya fic ini wia juga mau pamit sama minna-san, wia mau berhenti jadi fujoshi dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan berhenti membaca fanfiction. Wia berhenti bukan karena wia anggap yaoi itu dosa kok. Wia masih berpikir jika menjadi fujoshi bukanlah hal yang salah selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Orang yang wia sukai tidak suka wia jadi fujoshi, karena wia suka dia, wia ingin berubah secara perlahan.

Makasi karena minna san sudah baik banget sama wia.. walaupun tulisan wia abal, minna san selalu memberi respon positif, wia gk pernah dapet flame loo.. makasi banyak untuk itu..

Untuk fic (mungkin) terakhir wia Review yaa?


End file.
